Night Drive
by KidsofTheYear
Summary: AU Santana & Brittany. Santana loses her memory after a fight. She forgets Brittany, her life, everything. Rated M for later chapters. Angst/Confusion. Warning for Voilence & triggers. Told originally with you as santana, then POV switches from Brittany to Santana.
1. Chapter 1

"No wait! Get your ass back here! Don't you dare turn away from me!"

He grabs your arm, slams his beefy fist into your face. Veins popping out of his neck he kicks you over and over. You are on the ground screaming, crimson liquid pouring out of every orifice. All you remember is pain. Just lying there, crumpled on the ground like trash, him screaming, yelling until it all fades to black.

**BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP** _

"We're losing her! CLEAR!"  
>That's all you her, then the warm blanket of darkness coats over you again<p>

"No. NO. NO! WE CAN'T LOSE HER. CLEAR. ALL ER PERSONEL NEEDED IMMEDIATELY"

Darkness and light flash back and forth. You like the darkness; there is a little light at the end where it is fun and warm. Every time you plunge into the darkness you get closer and closer. You are so close to the warmth, it's soothing on your skin, raw and red. Cracked and beaten. It's all going away with the light. Until you here the voice that brings you crashing back to earth.

"SANTANA! SANTANA! NO STAY WITH ME" You hear your girlfriends voice as she crying. The only tether that's keeping you on earth is her. She is the light. She is the best thing your world, hell the whole world. Everyone she meets. Everyone loves her. But she chose you. Even when you treated her like shit. She's a goddess. You don't deserve her, but she still chooses you. You would take 1000 bullets for her. Hell a million. A billion. It doesn't matter the number. Anything that she wants you would get for her. She waited for you until you were comfortable admitting it. She loves you. And- BAM darkness. The light is getting closer. What were you saying? The light is so pretty…

"SHE IS UNRESPONSIVE WE NEED IMMEDITE SURGERY"

"SANTANA. STAY WITH ME. I LOVE YOU"

Brittany. She loves you. Just those 3 little words bring you back. You have always been a fighter. Hell that's why you were at his house. To save her. To fight for her. He needed his ass kicked. He needed to step back. He thought I was kidding when I told him to back off Brittany. That she's your girlfriend and love of your life. When you explain he laughs in your face, saying that a girl that pretty can't be a 'fucking dyke'

Right then you knew. There was going to be trouble. You kept calm for her, until he started it.

He said, "A bitch like her just needs a good fuck, she just needs a little meat in her. I'm going to go over there now and teach her."

That's when you snapped. Cursing in Spanish, yelling at him up and down. You turned and walked away. You thought after yelling enough that he pissed himself would be fine. And that's when the trouble starts. You here him tells you to come back as you keep walking. Just looking over you shoulder as he punches you in the face and kicks you over and over until he is satisfied. You're lucky that right then the police showed up. Apparently your Spanish was loud enough. 5 people called the police for a domestic disturbance. Even though you lay crumpled there for like a minute, it felt like hours, the pain fogging your vision and then just sinking into the darkness. Letting it overpower, becoming one with the blackness.

You hear paramedics and the wail of ambulances. People grab you and take you. All you care about it Brittany. You tell them to get her. He is coming. Save her, forget about you. Save her.

They don't say anything. Just shut you in the ambulance and drive away.

The last thing you remember clearly is the ambulance feeling warm and then the dark. Besides the flashes in and out, you are mainly in the dark. Just as it is bout to sweep you away you burst open into reality. You are in the hospital, hooked up to crazy ass machines. None of this matters to you. All that matters is Brittany. Your eyes are wide; you don't know how long you will be before you are back in the dark. Your eyes search for Brittany and you find her. You don't know how much time you have before the dark capture her. "Brittany, I love you." She nods and starts to say "  
>Crash. Back to black. You don't even here her words.<p>

"Hello." You are in the light part of the dark. Still trapped in the world called darkness, but not in the pitch black. An old haggard women approaches you. She was the one who greeted you. This is a trip.

"How do I get out of here? Where is Brittany?" You scream at her.

She is unperturbed by your outburst. She just walks away and you follow her. She leads you to a stream and she finally turns around. You open your mouth to berate her in Spanish, but before you can even speak she tells you

"This is the river lethe. It removes you of your memory, temporarily." The old woman says.

"Why would I need this fucking river? This doesn't matter just take me back to Brittany" You scream at her, exasperated how she wants to show you a fucking river

"Oh, dear you don't understand do you? Oh well. No time like the present."

You are lifted up _Damn she's strong_ you think. Shaking your head from the thought, you scream at her to put you down, but she just looks at you with a wicked grin. Before you can blink you are thrown into the water.

You wake up and are back into consciousness.

Someone screams your name, a girl runs and grabs you. She seems excited. Who the hell is this person?

"San, You're awake you're finally awake Iv-"

You stop her. Who the hell is this person?

Why does she call me san?

What's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Night Drive Chapter 2

**Brittany POV**

She's just there. She's so distant. It's been 5 days. 5 days since Santana faced him. 5 days since he beat the life out of her. 5 days since she was taken from me. I swear on Lord Tubbington if he gets out or tries to hurt her I will kill him. I'm never violent, that's sanny's job. But seeing her this way, if he ever does ANYTHING to her, I will murder him. No regrets.

This coma has changed me. Having to see her in a bed, alone, so helpless. She's the strong one. I fucking love her. These 5 fucking days… I've never been sadder in my life.

They say she'll wake up soon. The drugs that they have given her have to work. It's the only way. If she dies, I will kill myself. Yeah. I'm not the bubbly Brittany anymore. Seeing her crumpled and bloody, her life flashing in and out, scared the shit out of me.

I've been here for the past 5 days. Every hour, minute, second all by her side. I won't leave her. I've been staring at her for an hour, just looking for a hint of movement, when I finally see her face twitch. I go to look for the doctor but her eyes open just as I'm about to leave the room

"SANTANA!"

I grab her and pull her as tightly as possible to my body

"San, You're awake You're finally awake Iv-"

She holds up her hand to stop me and I look into her eyes.

The once clear chocolate brown eyes are clouded in confusion… and also fear. I've never seen her afraid. What the fuck?

"San, what a-" I try to say. And she stops me again.

"Wh- who are you?" She asks me.

At first I think she's kidding. Like always being the little trickster. God I love her.

"It's me silly!" I say. She still has the same confused look in her eyes. I start to get nervous

I try again "Britt-Britt? Brittany? Your girlfriend and the love of your life?"

The look in her eyes never changes. Still the confused, scared expression.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you" She tells me in return.

The happiness of having her back shatters.

She doesn't remember me.

She doesn't remember me.

Is this real?

Is this actually happening?

I pinch myself to see if it's a dream. I feel pain. It's not a dream.

The person I love. My soul mate. My girlfriend. She doesn't know me. She doesn't remember me.

I can't help it as a burst into tears. I collapse. This is the worst thing to ever happen. Ever.

The doctors rush in, finally realizing she's awake, and drag me away from her. They don't want a 'sobbing mess' as they call it around her. I start screaming to let me stay as they pull me away.

I'm screaming for her. She must see that and I look in her eyes. But there is nothing there. Nothing.

Where did my Santana go?

**A/N **Sorry for this being a short chapter. But this will get better. I'm going to update as fast as I can. I don't know how long this will be. Thanks for reading and please review! This is my first fic (obviously) and I'm not sure how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Night Drive Chapter 3

**Santana POV**

What the fuck was that?

Some randomass blonde chick came in, told me I was her girlfriend, soul mate and lover. Umm, what?

And come to think of it, where the fuck am I? And why do my ribs hurt. Wait not just my ribs, everything? Why do I feel like I was ran over by a car? Wait, I know where I am the hospital. Oh shitfuck why am I in a hospital? What the fuck happened to me?

Oh fuck, she's screaming at me. All I could think as she stares into my eyes is how bad I feel. I should know her.

There was a hint of something. I couldn't place it. There was just some tug, I honestly have never felt it before.

As she was pulled out of the room (she was clawing the door) the doctor came in and sat down

"Hello, Santana. Glad to see you're finally awake now-"

Before he could finish I cut him off

"What happened? Who is she? Why am I here? What is going on?"

He looks at me confused "You don't remember any of it? You don't know what happened?"

"No, I have no fucking idea what's going on here!"

He gulps and starts to speak.

"Well, Santana you were in a fight with Artie Abrams and-"

"Artie Abrams? Who the fuck is that? Wait you mean that drunk dude? Why the fuck would I get in a fight with him?"

"Well, apparently he threatened to rape Brittany. And he had been harassing her for 3 months." He said. I felt my blood boil. _You don't know who Brittany is calm the fuck down_. But I felt like somehow, I did know her.

"Who is Brittany?" As I ask that he shakes his head in disbelief

"The blonde lady, your girlfriend, hell she would be your wife if Ohio legislation weren't being assholes about gay rights."

So that's who that blonde lady was. Damn. I feel bad about scaring her earlier. But I had no idea who she was.

"Well doctor what happened? Like why am I hurt all over? What did I break?

"Well Santana he beat you pretty hard. You have 2 broken ribs, one of the ribs punctured your lung, and a concussion. And a severe case of amnesia."

Well clearly amnesia shithole. Obviously since I don't remember anything.

"Ok, so when can I leave?"

"Well since you just woke up and you're healing pretty nicely…"

I sit up, hopeful I can leave as soon as possible

"5 days." I pout at that answer. The doctor looks at me "What you actually thought you would leave today? After not remembering anything and having broken ribs, concussion and a punctured lung? Not to mention a 5 day coma! No little lady, you're here for a couple more days" The doctor stood up to leave, but before he could go I asked him:

"Can I at least talk to Brittany now? Now that I know what's going on?" I ask timidly.

He sighs, and shakes his head "Santana, we escorted Brittany out for now, because she tried to break down the door to see you, but I promise she will be back later. Now before I leave I'm going to give you your medicine…"

I sigh, after he said she was gone I kinda spaced out because lets face it. I want to see her. I felt that tug earlier, and even if I was imagining that at least I should see the person who I risked my life for. I mean I'm beat to hell, I want to see what made me act so rashly.

Well since it's gonna be a couple hours I might as well sleep. As the meds kick in I drift off to sleep.

**A/N **Well I hope you enjoy it so far. I'm uploading chapter 4 later. The chapters may be short but it just means I'll update more often. Trust me the story will get more interesting. Please Review and Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Night Drive Chapter 4

Brittany POV

I can't believe that they kicked me out! I just got my Santana back and they kick me out? Ugh, I'm a lover not a fighter. But I can't go back for at least a day.

Fuckk.

So I went home. I showered, changed clothes, ate, and slept. But I feel empty inside. There is a giant hole without her. She is my other half. Without her I feel incomplete.

To distract myself I go to my studio. There is no one there. It's Saturday night. Of course no one is there. Even if there was, I don't care. I dock my iPhone and start it up. Putting it on shuffle I just go to center of the room. I'm ready to dance. To try and forget the past few days.

_We wasted so many truths_

_That we depend_

_On getting by_

_Another lie_

I can totally get into this song. My body starts to sway and I just dance.

_On every other thing that dies_

_And as his voice beckons out_

_I hear the end_

_The end of trauma slowly setting in_

_My body seems to stop and freeze_

_Stop_

I don't even think of the way I'm supposed to move. I'm channeling all I've felt for the past days into this dance

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this is real_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this is real_

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_A simple crowd makes a movement on my space_

_I'm lashing out_

_I'm crashing down_

_On all the people in my way_

_I'm banning all of these ? From this place_

_This place is ruined been affected_

_After all the time I paid_

_Stop_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this is real _

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this is real_

This is for her. I'm dancing my soul. I wish she were here. She used to love to see me dance. I hope she still does. But if she doesn't remember me, then I just don't know.

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Moving on to someone else_

_You're always open with yourself_

_But no one_

_I talk to no one_

_Always falling short of help_

_I choose to take this by myself_

_And go_

_And I just go_

_Stop_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this real _

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop breathing_

_Imagine none of this is real_

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop _

_Well I just dance the way I feel_

_Stop_

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

_Well I just dance the way I feel _

As the song dies, I burst into tears. I miss her so much. She is my world. My one and only. Ugh, what would Santana do right now? She would say "Fuck security. I'm going to see my woman." Well I'm going to do what Santana would. I take my iPhone out of the dock and drive to the hospital.

Finally after 30 minutes of traffic and 10 minutes of navigating the parking lot, I make it. I go inside and just go to the elevator. After the first day the people knew who I was so they just nod and I go. Even if they didn't let me I would of broken through.

The elevator seems to be going slower than usual and I'm antsy when the door finally opens. I walk out, trying not to seem as anxious and antsy I am. But I can't control myself. Even if she doesn't know who I am, I know who she is. And I can't help if I every time I see her I want to hold her and never let go. Especially after what just happened.

I open the door quietly, just in case she was sleeping. But she's not.

As I enter I see her studying me curiously.

"Hey" She says

"Hey" I give her a smile, a weak one because I am trying to suppress my urges to jump on her and kiss her.

"So… You must be Brittany"

"Yeah, San."

"How do you know me?"

I debated wheteher to tell her or not. It's a sappy, sex filled story. Since she's recovering and has no idea who I am I'll keep it PG.

"We met at a party and we instantly connected. We danced all night. We couldn't be separated. From the moment I met you; I knew you were the one. And you did too. In fact you were the one who asked me to dance. You called me and took me on dates and everything. You were the brave one. You are the brave one. You are my everything."

"And you love me?"

"With all of my heart"

"And I love you"

"Yes."

"And you're my girlfriend?"

"Proudly so"

She stares at me for a couple minutes after I say that. I wonder what she is thinking. It's weird ot see Santana distant and far away form me. I just want her back. I need her back. She finally snaps out of her haze to ask me some more questions.

"What do I do, and I guess since you're my.. girlfiend? What do you do?" she asks.

"You're a lawyer. You graduated from NYU and I from Julliard for dance."

"You dance?"

"Yeah, I own my own studio. Wait scratch that WE own a studio. You helped me with everything. It's really cool and pretty. It's awesome, it's ours."

"Nice." I see her staring off into the distance, her thinking face on.

"San, what are you thinking about?" I finally buck up the courage to ask her. I mean what should I be afraid of? She is my girlfriend still right?

"Just how much I don't remember. And what I've missed. And how much I want to love you and believe you. But I am so confused. And I know you want everything to go back to normal and our whatever it was but I… I just don't know."

My heart shatters. I didn't expect her not to want me. She saved my life. She is my everything. I have to fight for her.

"Santana, I understand. Just trust me. Please. We have something special. Give me a chance. I love you. Please" I saw her face and she hesitated. She was nervous. It used to take a lot to get Santana nervous. But things change. I think I'm going to break. I can't let her see me like this. I have to be strong. To show her I'm serious. I want her. I need her. I love her.

"Excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom." I choke out. I run out before she can respond, knowing I can't hold my sobs in any longer.

While I'm sobbing on a bench, Santana's doctor approaches me.

"Hey Brittany. I saw you coming out of Santana's room. I just want to let you know she will be out in 5 days."

"What does it matter" I say bitterly. "She doesn't even remember me. She doesn't want to be with me." As I say that last sentence I burst into tears.

"Brittany, we ran some tests… Santana's amnesia isn't permanent. In fact there is no reason why she has it. The concussion wasn't severe enough to cause damage to her memory. We believe it is suppression. She is suppressing something. Don't be hard on her. We need to figure out what she is suppressing… but we just don't know right now."

I look at the doctor in shock. Santana has nothing to suppress. She has me. She has everything she wants. What the hell? I'm starting to get angry here _Calm the fuck down Brittany_ I tell myself.

"So doctor… will she ever be the same?"

"We don't know. It may not even be suppression. We don't know. The memories are there… they are locked somewhere. I honestly don't know what to tell you. I don't even know if this makes sense. This is the first case I have ever seen like this. My best recommendation is to repeat everything between you two. And everything in her life." He adds as an afterthought. "See what triggers her to remember. But don't push her and jeopardize her health. We are in dangerous waters. Since we have never seen anything like this, we don't know how far is too far."

I don't even know what to think. Santana is there, but she's not. What the fuck? I'm not even sure if anything he says is making sense. But I will try anything to get Santana back. I will repeat every step in our relationship. In our life together. I will do whatever it takes to get her back

I give the doctor a terse nod, and I get up and leave the hospital. I have a lot of planning to do.

**A/N** I hope you like it! The next chapter is going to be a surprise I hope you like it so far. The song is "Dance the way I feel" by Ou Est Le Swimming Pool. Seriously listen to it. It is love. And hold out for this story. My writing style is bizarre but the story will develop. Please review and PM me. I have ideas but would love recommendation. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Night Drive Chapter 5

**A/N **This chapter takes place while Santana is asleep. She can't see any of this. But this is where her memory person is.

Santana's POV (subconscious)

Ugh, where am I?  
>I'm still in the light part of the dark. All I remember is the fight and a crazy old lady throwing me into the river of whatever. I stop and survey my surroundings. I'm in a room made of stone, there is some straw on the floor and a window with bars on it on the back wall. There are 3 empty barrels, a heavy wooden door with bolts on it, and a little window in the door. I'm in some kind of tower. What the fuck is going on? Where is Brittany. Where is she, where is she WHERE IS SHE.<p>

"WHERE'S BRITTANY" I scream through the door. I need to know where she is. She is still in danger. I need to find her. I need to be with her.

"Oh, dearie. I see you are awake" The haggard lady approaches me, and looks through the hole in the door. I can see her scarred face, the wispy hair sticking out of her hood, wrinkles sagging over her hollow cheeks. All in this entire woman is fucking disgusting.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS BRITTANY " You scream. You don't give a fuck about her, you want to know where your lady's at.

"Oh, dearie, be patient. Here are you hungry? DO you need food or anything?" She replies sweetly. You want to vomit. She asks you about food when you want and need your women? You just ignore her question and ask again for Brittany

This time her response isn't as sweet

"Brittany? Why worry about her sweetie? She's in a better place."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO BRITTANY YOU CUNTHOLE ASSTWAT?"

"Oh, dear. Calm down. She's safe for now."

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"Dear. This is your area of memories in the brain."

"What the fuck?"

"Honey you are in your mind, well at least part of you is. You are everything. Hell you are me. But part of your body is injured greatly. You will be held here until you yourself believe you are ready to remember."

What the fuck? Is this inception? What the fuck is going on?

"Excuse me sags, but I am ready. I need to get out of here to see Brittany. I know what I want. Now let me the fuck out of here so I can go get my Britt-Britt back so I can get my mack on. You are me, you know how fucking hot she is. You know how much I need her. Let me the fuck out." You try and say calmly. Maybe you can trik yourself.

What the fuck this doesn't even make sense.

"What the fuck… am I trapped in my mind?

Sags jumps up "BINGO BITCH! Don't worry, when the timing is right you will return. As you remember on your own, you will start to become, oh how should I put it, transparent? Yes, that will do. And you will be returned to your full memory box thingywhatevermajig. You will be then be back and you can live happily ever after yada yada yada etcetera etcetera"

Is this lady on fucking crack? Is she rolling? Well if she's me am I rolling? Ugh my head hurts. Wait what the fuck? How did a couch and TV get in here? Am I losing my mind?

THIS IS FUCKING INSANE.

"Dear, you do realize since I am you and you are me I can hear what you are saying and thinking?" I turn to her in horror. This cunt is inside my head "I heard that" She scolds.

I need to get out of here. ASAP.

"Dear, as I told you before you aren't able to be out until you are ready. An answer to your other question the sofa and TV are there so you can see what's going on in Santana's brain. But you can't get out until the time is right"

Fuck my life. Well might as well watch what happens because at least through the looking glass I can see Brittany.

As I turn it on I see Brittany crying and running away.

"I will come back for you baby. I love you" I say to the TV. I know she can't hear me. But I miss her to pieces. I will do anything to get her back. At this moment I make a plan. I will fight and escape. I will get back to my mind to get my Brittany back.

"I hear you dear. Don't even try. It will just take longer to get her back."

Fuck. I will find a way.

**A/N **I'm trying this out. I got a PM asking what happened to the crazy witch lady thing. Don't worry the next chapter is Brittana. I just thought I would try writing this. Please review because I want to know if I should expand on this subconscious thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Drive Chapter 6

That is weird. How the fuck can I not remember anything.

How can I not remember Brittany? That face, that smile, that laugh, _dat ass _you add in as an afterthought. How can you forget that! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how much she loves you. And how you could be so indecisive. And how yu could be a bitch and just say no, and reject her.

_Why did I let her run away and leave? Why did I say I was unsure? Fuck! I don't want her to leave. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _I think to myself, pounding on my head trying to reverse the stupid thing I said to her.

"Whoa there champ! We don't want you to get hurt again" A man says, as he walks through the door with a giant teddy bear = that's holding a get well soon heart in its paws.

"Umm… Who are you? This is a private floor." You snap. You're trying to figure out how to work things out between you and Brittany.

"Damn san it's me Puck."

Puck? Who the fuck is Puck? Puck, fuck, truck, luck. Haha who names their kid puck anyway? Were they on crack?

"Hey, earth to Santana?" He says, snapping me out of my mockery.

"Sorry **Pu**ck" you say sarcastically, adding an extra emphasis on the P.

"Santana. Don't be a bitch." He retorts.

"Hey, for starters you interrupted me. I don't even know who the fuck you are and you come in here telling me to not be a bitch, after I lost my memory, broke 2 ribs, got a concussion witch a punctured lung. And you have the nerve to come in here and call me a bitch? Don't be an ass dickwad." I retort calmly. Letting loose the inner bitch inside of me. Sure I have no idea who the fuck he is, but hey mess with Santana Lopez and I will go Lima Heights on your ass.

"Whoa San. Chill the fuck out. A) you do know me. I'm Noah Puckerman. You coined the nickname Puck, though when you're pissed you call me Noah. You're friend and classmate at NYU and your official lesbro. I graduated with you and we both work at Anderson&Hudson Law Firm. We've been friends since the beginning of freshman year, at this crazy kegger, where you did body shots off this one chick with the nip ring? You remember, it was a fun time. Wait shit of course not. " He smacks his hand against his face as he remembers. "Shit! I'm an idiot. Sorry San. Anyway, back to the original topic. I was the one who invited to the party where you met wifey" He says. "Brittany" he adds after seeing me confused with the whole wifey business. I didn't want to find out I was cheating on Brittany. Even though I don't know her I don't want to hurt her.

"Alright, Puck. I believe you. I guess. I mean I'm kind of gullible right now considering I don't remember anything past high school graduation. But you and Brittany have colliding stories, and you know her so I guess I'll trust you. For now. Don't make me regret this Puckerman." I say sternly

"Damn, there's my feisty bitch back. I brought you a bear"

"A bear? That's cheesy puck."

"Yeah I know. That's why I took out the stuffing and hid some Coor's in the middle"

Oh fuck yeah! This guy must know me to bring beer in.

"Damn Puck couldn't even spare the bucks to buy imported?" I say sarcastically as I reach for a beer.

"Hey at least I brought you some beer. Security was giving me the look, and I swear they almost gave me a pat down. But I'm pretty sure the guard wanted me, she was giving me the eye."

"Keep dreaming, Puck. Hey what day is it? I have no fucking idea what's going on."

"It's Sunday, November 15th 2019. And since it's 11:00 in San Diego there is an hour before kick off of the Chargers vs Bengals." This guy must know me. I mean beer, football and kicking it back with Puck, albeit the no memory and hospital part sucks donkey cock, but this is good.

"Ok, Puck. I definitely trust you. I mean who else would bring me beer an watch football with me on a Sunday?"

"I knew you would Lopez. I'm your lesbro. I know you. Oh I almost forgot in the heart of the get well soon bear there is chex mix and pretzels. Now let's watch the preshow and I'll fill you in more about your life." He says as he leans back and starts the hospital TV.

"Thanks Puck."

"No problem Lopez. But if I'm ever in the same situation, you gotta hook me up with digs like this."

"Aight, beer, pretzels, chex mix and parts of your memeory. Check."

"Don't forget a hot babe. Gotta keep Puckasaurus Rex entertained during the game.

"I'm gonna ignore that because you've done so much for me and I don't want to have to stay here longer when I injure you and inadvertently injure myself."

"You know you're not making that much sense right?"

"Yeah it's the side effects they make m-"

"Games starting. Come on Dawson kick Frewilts ass! I bet 75 bucks on this game. Don't let me down!" He yells at the TV

We sip beers and eat food. I have no idea what team I like so I just sip my beer and listen as Puck drags on stats and shit. Frankly I don't give a fuck. But I want to hang out with people and try to get reacquainted with my life. I need to ask Puck about Brittany, I'm worried. I don't know what to do.

"Hey Puck?" I ask.

"Yeah Lopez?" he responds eyes glued to the screen.

"What's up with me and Brittany?" I ask timidly. Seeing that the chargers are 3 & 2 on the 15-yard line with 20 seconds left in the 2nd quarter.

"San, I will answer you just give me 15 seconds. Chargers are up by 7 and I want to see them own the Bengals." He says

I look up at the screen. Dawson snaps the ball, fakes a pass and runs up the middle for a touchdown. Damn, Bengals are pitiful. 14-0 Chargers

"Alright Lopez what do you want to know about you and Brittany?"

"Everything." I tell him. I need to know about her.

"Well that's a lot… Ok so you guys first met at a party at Mike's house. Mike is Brittany's best friend, and he's my bro from high school. So anyway I took you to this crazy rooftop party and you saw Brittany and I swore like no one else was there when you guys saw each other. It was mad crazy. You guys connected. It was like a fucking lightning bolt man. It was a trip. So then you asked her to dance, and you guys grinded and were all over each other. It was fucking hot." You smack him when he says that. "Hey! It's true, I mean and then you took her back to your place and did what you guys do. Since that night you guys have been together. You are sooo whipped for her. You love her like crazy. Seriously. She loves you too. You guys are fucking lovebirds. I'm drunk."

"Puck you only had 3 beers. You can't be drunk." I tell him.

"I may have mixed something special up in my flask." He says pulling out a silver bottle that's only about an eighth full. It smells like… Grey Goose and Captain Morgan. _You certainly had enough shots of that in high school to remember the smell._

"What is that?" You ask him, just to be certain.

"Captain Morgan and Grey Goose" He slurs.

"Was it full?" I ask, perplexed because that shit can get you drunk fast.

"Yeah, but don't worry San, we did mixed shots of this in college. Hell this is only an 8 oz flask. Once I did a bottle of each after 8 beers. Didn't get sick!"

"I may have gotten a head injury but that's bullshit puck."

"Whatever" he slurs "All I know is that its not that bad, but I am drunk so yeah. And halftime's over so we'll finish this conversation later ok?"

"Fine" I grumble.

The game ends 42-3 Chargers. Puck is screaming in joy, but by that time he sees what time it is, and how he was supposed to be there over an hour ago. He runs out saying he'll be back to visit soon. Promptly after that you fall asleep, dreaming of Brittany.

**A/N **Hope you like this chapter better than the last. Sorry! Wanted to test it out. Kinda sucked though, probably won't pull shit like that again. Please review! Seriously I really want to know what you guys think. I'm gonna write some smut in future chapters I just need to get the plot moving before I can get to the sex.

But please review and thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Night Drive Chapter 7

**Brittany POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Did I mention Shit?

After talking to the doctor I walk out of the hospital to my car. I don't even know how I make it home. I'm to preoccupied thinking about Santana.

_She may never be back. She may never want me again. She may not love me. FUCK! FUCK!_

I'm angry. I've never been so angry. _I'M ANGRY. I'M ANGRY. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._ I pick up a plate and throw it against the wall. I've never been violent angry. But all I can see is red. A bowl, vase, and a glass join the plate as crumpled heaps of glass on the floor.

I do the only rational thing and call Quinn to come over.

"Quinn. I need you to come over. Now" I say. I know I sound demanding but I'm freaking out and I need someone before I go crazy.

"Ok Britt I'll be there in 10" detecting my worried/freaked out tone.

She was there in 5.

"Brittany what the fuck? Did you get robbed? Why is there a bunch of shit on the floor?" Quinn yells as soon as she steps in the door.

"I got angry. Santana doesn't love me. She doesn't remember me anymore. She doesn't want to date me." I say. "I don't have emotion. I don't know what to do. I got angry."

"And the best part is, I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know why I'm throwing shit around. I mean its just a girl right?" I say. The look in Quinn's eyes is of complete disbelief.

"Bullshit. Santana is the love of your life." She states.

" But I don't know what to do. I mean se told me she didn't know. She just let me down. I told her we could try. But the look in her eyes… I just don't know what to do." I mumble, embarrassed how I'm breaking down.

"Oh, sweetie. Of course you know what do. I mean it's obvious really. You win her back. Teach her how to love. You can repeat your life together. Everything you wanted to change… here's the perfect opportunity. She doesn't remember the bad or the good reteach her. She fell in love with you once she will do it again. And you love her and will make this work. I know it." Quinn states matter of factly.

"Wouldn't that be taking advantage of San?

"No. She loves you. She just needs to be reminded. She's been through a lot don't let her get away. You two are soul mates. She will remember just show her again."

"Ok. How will I pull this off?"

"Well first, we'll do what we did before. We'll repeat how you guys met and everything." Quinn says simply

"Q, come on that was 4 years ago. How do we do this? There is no way to repeat it."

"Oh, Britt. I already thought of this. I already sent Puck to be with Santana right now to start phase 1."

"What? You did? How the fuck did you do..? What the? But—"

"Britt. You aren't the only one who kept up with Santana's treatment. Since her parents died I count as family to her. I heard all about her forgetting. And I didn't know what you would do. So I decided to give a helping hand" She explains to me.

I don't know whether to be hurt of thankful. Frankly its awkward how she is digging in our relationship. But I can't help being thankful, because I wouldn't have known how to start. I remember she's standing there so I say "Thanks Q, so now what do I do?"

"Oh no missy." She says as I stare at her confused. "You guys met at a party by accident. You aren't going to know what, when or how. We are planning this for the 2 of you. You don't get to know anything" She says and then stick her tongue out at me.

"Fuck you."

"Language missy! I'm doing this for the two of you. You'll thank me. Now I have to go. I'll call you later hon. Bye!" Quinn says as she exits the door.

"Later Q." I say as a plop onto the couch. _What the fuck are they going to do? _I wonder before falling asleep dreaming of Santana.

**A/N **Soo What do you think? Please review. I'll have chapter 8 up tonight or tomorrow. I need reviews though because I seriously do not know how I'm doing with writing and that shit. Anyways thanks for reading and review


	8. Chapter 8

Night Drive Chapter 8

**Santana POV**

Well I must of fell asleep after puck left. God I feel like shit. 3 beers and morphine = bad combo. Cept really awesome high so I don't know.

The door opens, breaking me from my hangover thoughts. I look up hoping it is britt or puck, but no luck. It's some other blonde. Who the fuck?

"Good morning sleepy head!" She shouts. I wince because I'm hungover like motherfuck.

"Hey, San. How are you—" She stops after she notices the beer cans. "Fuck Puckerman. I'm gonna whip his ass when I see him. Giving you beer? What the fuck is wrong with him, especially when you're sick and everything thats been going down and—"

"Umm, not to burst your bubble…" I interrupt, "But who the fuck are you?"

She looks at me and cocks her eyebrows "It's Quinn. We went to high school together. And college. I'm Pucks girlfriend. We got over the whole head bitch in charge thing in college. We're friends remember?"

I do remember high school. But this is not the quinn I remember. The Quinn I know had long blonde hair with briht green eyes. She had a nasally voice and was the biggest cunt ever. The worst part was she acted so holy and shit. We all knew that was an act, but she kept up with it for God knows why. She also called me Satan because I was a lesbian. I would fuck that twat up, going lima heights on her ass.

"Umm sorry to burst you bubble but I don't remember being nice to you. I just remember high school and the multiple pranks and shit you pulled. And Puck told me he was single and to bring him a girl who would give him a lapdance" I smirked as I watched her jaw drop at the last part.

"Motherfucker" she mumbled quietly "Well whatever, I'm here to help you. Even if you don't remember we are friends. We get along. We're cool now. In fact you introduced me to Puck, and now he's the whipped pussy man you know today.

Well Puck doesn't look to whipped to me but that's probably an act. I remember from high school Quinn could make guys putty in her hands, so I don't doubt that she whipped Puck into shape.

"And by the way, I did grow up. I don't think you are Satan. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. Honestly it must have been something. I'm so sorry. And even if you don't believe me, maybe these will help you jog your memory?" She asks as she shows me pictures of us laughing and partying.

I don't trust her. But still pictures don't lie. So I guess I'll try this out. Who knows, she may help me?

"Aright Quinn. I'll trust you… for now." I respond

"Cool San. The doc said you could leave today because your brain scans are normal, and in case of any more beer drinking they don't want to be liable. Seriously I don't know how Puck didn't get caught, because beer+hospital = SHIT. Like no offense but if they would have caught you, puck would have been in jail. But whatever. Let's get up so we can get home!" She shouts.

"Wait.. we? I thought I lived with Brittany?" I ask. Quinn's smile wavers

"Umm… we thought it would be best if you lived with me for a while. Because you told Brittany you didn't want to see her… or to take it slow. And living together could jeopardize your memory."

Thank God I'm not living with Brittany. That would be awkward as fuck. Especially because I rejected her. So I don't know.

"But don't worry San! My house kicks ass. And we'll go out and club it up and shit. And you do have to go back to work… but Puck talked to Finn and its cool." Quinn said.

"Wait… Finn Hudson? Finnocence? Your high school boyfriend?" I yell

Quinn turns a delightful shade of red "Yeahh… funny story… I'll tell you sometime. Anyway I brought you clothes and lets discharge and go home!" She says and throws me a white shirt, bra and skinny jeans. Also some vans.

"Quinn I look stupid."

"San. It's the hospital. Honestly who gives a fuck? It's better than walking around in a hospital gown.

_True dat.._ I think. So I get changed. Quinn signs my papers and we drive home.

"So here's your room. My room is down the hall. Now get dressed we are going clubbing to celebrate!" Quinn shouts.

A club? Really? After I just got out of the hospital? Da fuck? Eh, whatever. Let's get swagged out. I open up my bag of clothes, grab a tight black dress and 5inch heels. I walk out to find Quinn, dressed in a cut up shirt, and ripped skinny jeans.

"What the fuck are you wearing" We ask each other simultaneously.

"We are going to Drip. That's a paint nightclub. Wear clothes you won't care about. It's fun. Trust me." Quinn says.

I sigh and go back to my room. I grab faded skinny jeans, a sports bra and a ripped tank. I still look hot, but not the way I want.

"Aight, let's roll out." Quinn says.

Quinn grabs her keys for her Audi M3 and we swag out.

Drip is packed. There in neon paint everywhere, test tubes of whatever liquor they use. Vodka, shots, tequila. This is exactly what I need after the being cooped up in the hospital.

Quinn's right there with me as we go out to the dance floor. We both start grinding on some random guys.

"Quinn? Aren't you with Puck?" I shout over the music.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides it's just dancing!" She shouts, clearly drunk, over the music.

I leave the dude, I'm a lesbian after all guys aren't my thing. This sexy ginger comes up behind me and we starts grinding. Damn. She's fine. She has all the right moves. We sway to the music as I grind my ass in to her. She moans, clearly horny.

"I want you" She whispers into my ear. I'm drunk and fucking horny. I nod in agreement. And we switch positions. Damn I love her ass. It fits perfectly. I pull away and she looks confused.

"Let's get out of here." I tell her. She looks at me happily

"My place or yours?" She asks

"Yours" Thinking Quinn would not like it if on the first day me banging a girl in her guest room.

"Alright lets go then" the ginger smiles at me and we walk out. I don't even know her name but I don't give a shit.

We are both drunk so we take a taxi home. I can barely keep my hands off her. The whole entire cab ride we are making out. I want to take things farther, but she stops because she doesn't want the cabbie to see.

I understand but as soon as we get inside her apartment and lock the door. I slam her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. She oens her mouth and I slip my tongue in, fighting for dominance over her. God she's fucking sexy. Her lips taste like magic, and her hair is like fire.

She stops kissing, and I look at her confused, until she grab my hand and pulls me to her bedroom. We continue kissing and then she reaches to pull off my shirt, and I'm about to let her. But then I stop. I remember. I remember something with Brittany.

_We are in my old apartment in New York. We are lying naked in bed. _

"_Hey San?" She asks, just as I'm about to drift off to sleep_

"_Yeah Britt?" I look over at her piercing blue eyes_

"_Am I special to you?" She asks. "Or is this just sex?"_

I snap out of my memory.

This feels wrong. She looks at me perplexed

"Why did you stop?" She asks

"I- I can't do this. I'm with someone" I say, even though its not true. I don't know. I don't know.

"I have to go." I say as I leave. I have no idea how I'll get home. But I hail a cab and tell him to drive to the hospital. Because from there I can ask for Quinn's number so she can pick me up.

"SANTANA! WHAT THE FUCK?" She yells once we are in the car.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO? ONE MINUTE YOU'RE GRINDING WITH SOME CHICK AND THE NEXT MINUTE YOUR GONE? WHAT THE FUCK." She yells

"Calm down Quinn. We were making out and she asked me back to her place and so we left and—"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER? WHAT THE FUCK SANTANA—" I stop her before she can continue with her rant

"I didn't have sex with her. I was about to but then I remembered something with Britt. It didn't feel right. I couldn't go through with it. I didn't know where you lived so I got the cab driver to take me to the hospital and they called you." I tell her "They did wonder why I was covered in paint, but they still let me call you" I respond.

"What did you remember?" Quinn asks

"I was in my old apartment and we were in bed and Britt asks me if this was special, or if this was just sex." I tell her.

"Ok." She doesn't say anything else and we drive home.

I shower off the paint, go to my room, fall on the bed and sleep hits me instantly.

**A/N** Ta-da! I couldn't write the ginge having sex with Santana. I love Brittana. So yeah. Please read & **review!** I can't stress reviewing enough. I mean I don't like ultimatums but if I don't get reviews... I don't know. Anyway thank you for reading and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Night Drive Chapter 9

**Brittany POV**

"Britt. Brittany. Brittttttttt!" Puck shouts.

Ugh, why won't they leave me alone. Puck and Quinn have been keeping me from Santana. I was scared shitless when the hospital told me that another women had discharged her. I guessed it was Quinn, and I was right. But so far they haven't let me seen her at all.

"Come on Britt, get dressed we're going to a club." Puck says

"I don't want to go. Where's Santana? I want Santana." I whine

"Britt stop whining. Get up and let's go. You'll dance and have fun. It will be pretty dank. I'll give you an hour then we are hitting FTD reverse. Gonna do shots, stands, everything"

"Alright. I'm just going to dance."

"Fine. I'll do shots by myself then. Get dressed. Who knows maybe we'll see Santana there" he calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

I instantly bolt to get dressed. Santana. Santana. Santana! I love my friends. She's gonna be there! Yesssss!

I throw on skinny jeans and a sparkly black sequin tank. Light makeup and straighten my hair. Hopefully Santana will like it. I walk down to meet puck so we can go. I can't wait to see Santana!

"I'm so fucking excited! What time will Santana be there? When?" I bombarded Puck with questions.

He doesn't respond and we drive to the club.

The club's packed. When we get there I quickly scan for Santana. She's not here yet. That's no problem, I'll just dance until she get's here.

Some random song is playing and I just start dancing. A couple guys try to grind on me but I tell them I'm waiting for my girlfriend they back off.

I keep checking the time. Santana still isn't here. Did I miss her while I was dancing? Is she ok? Where's Puck

I find puck nursing a drink at the bar, "Where's Santana?" I ask him

"Oh, she's not here." Puck slurs. God he's drunk.

"What do you mean she's not here. You said she was coming asshole!"

"I lied. I just wanted to get you out. Try to forget about her. Have a good time." He says. I'm pissed. There is no excuse for what he did. But he's drunk and there is no point in causing a scene.

"Well I'm leaving. Bye." I say and I storm out. I hail a cab and go home.

Just as I'm about to go inside, I stop and think. I want Santana. I know where she is. I'm going to go see her. I was promised her after all.

I hop in my car and drive to Quinn's

I have a key, so I enter her place. It takes me a bit to adjust to the darkness but I make my way to the guest room, because there is no way in hell Santana would share a room with Quinn.

I enter swiftly and silently. She's there sleeping.

God I'm so creepy. Breaking into my friends house, and watching the girl I love sleep? God this is like twilight with Fuckwierd and the werewolf dick. Not the same though. I hate those books.

"Britt" she mumbles

Wait? Did she just say my name? Da fuck? She is asleep right? Screw it I'm waking her up.

I sit on the bed and am just taken by her beauty. Even if she doesn't know it she's mine. I start to pepper kisses down her jaw line and I feel her start to wake up.

"Britt?" She asks sleepily.

"Yeah." I respond

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I missed you. I can't live without you. I can't. I know you don't want me… but I just can't let that happen. I love you." I tell her.

Santana sits up and

**A/N **Cliff hanger. I hate twilight. And I hate cliffhangers too. I'll have the rest of it up soon. Maybe reviews will help? I don't know. All I know is that it's gong to surprise you. Read and **review** thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Night Drive Chapter 10

**Santana POV**

I was dreaming. In my dreams I remembered something again.

_There was a bird, flying in the air. Brittany was there. We were in a park. It was just the cat, Britt and I. It was sunset and most of the kids and families had gone home. Britt and I had been there all day having a picnic. The cat snuck in the basket. Fucking cat. Britt saw the bird overhead._

"_This would make a perfect snack for Lord Tubbington!" she squealed_

_I looked over at her with love in my eyes. She was so sweet, even though the cat was a cockblock, if it loved Brittany and she loved it, then I loved it._

"_Britt, I hate to break it to you but LT can't catch jack shit" I try to say as sweetly as I can. _

_She looks at me sternly, "Lord Tubbington could catch that bird. I'll let him go and he'll catch it! I'll even bet on it!"_

_I roll my eyes "ok, Britt what would you bet?"_

"_Hmmm how about a kiss?" She asks_

"_Just 1 kiss?" I scoff_

"_2 Kisses?" I raise an eyebrow to that?_

_"3?" I shake my head no_

"_4?" I look at her?_

"_4 sweet lady kisses?" She pleads_

_I can't say no when she pleads_

"_Fine, Britt. 4 sweet lady kisses."_

"_Alright Lord Tubbington! Go get that bird for me!" she lets lord tubbington down. He promptly sits on the blanket and falls asleep_

"_Britt, I think I won. He's not catching that bird."_

"_No San, he's saving his energy. I promise when he wakes up he will catch that bird and you'll give me those sweet lady kisses." _

"_Why wait" I say and I lean in to kiss her_

"_San here?" She asks but that turns into a breathy moan as I deepen the kiss_

_She bites my bottom lip and I moan "Britt…" she gets access and our tongues fight for dominance. I win, but she breaks the kiss, peppering kisses down my jawbone._

Wait, this part doesn't feel like a dream

I open my eyes

"Britt?" I mumble sleepily

"Yeah" She responds

"What are you doing here?" Looking over at the clock I notice it's 2 am

"I missed you. I can't live without you. I can't. I know you don't want me… but I just can't let that happen. I love you." She blurts out

I sit up and I don't even say anything. I just reach around her and pull her close.

"What were you dreaming about? I heard you moaning my name" She asks curiously.

_Us about to have sex... _I think, but I definitely can't tell her that.

"Umm…I was remembering the day at the park with the cat." I say. She cocks her eyebrows in response. She knows what happens in that dream. Shit…..

"Uh –huh. SO did I interrupt what part were you at?" She asks sweetly laying down with her head propped up giving me a fantastic view of her boobs.

"Hey, eyes up here" She says sweetly

"I.. um was at the park. And you just let the cat go, because we made the bet…. And you said he would finish… and…" I gulped as she moved closer and closer my words breaking and slowly ceasing.

She had wiggled until our lips were an inch apart. Her breath smelled like spearmint, and she was fucking gorgeous. She had her hair hanging down, pale moonlight hit her milky white skin, and the sequins reflected the light off her top. Sending shimmery bolts of light around the room. And she just smelt o amazing. It wasn't any type of perfume. It was just her. And, and, and. Everything is just perfect about her.

"What happened next?" She whispered.

"This" I leaned in impulsively and kissed her. The minute our lips connected I felt electricity. It felt so indescribable. I moaned into the kiss. God it felt perfect. It was like we were made for each other. She is my other half. I don't know how I didn't see it before.

Things were getting heated and I loved every second of it. And the look on Britt's face was priceless. She was so happy.

**BAM** The door is slammed open

"SANTANA- Wake up Britt— oh. Wow. Umm. Hi, Brittany. Puck, Tina, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Mike" she shouts over her shoulder "Call off the search. We umm found her."

"Where was she" Puck yells and runs into the room. "Oh. Hey guys. Umm. How are you today?" He asks with a smile. Blaine, Tina, Finn, Mike and Kurt follow behind Puck and see us.

Brittany was as red as a tomato. Thank God they found us before I had ripped off her shirt. Just 2 more seconds. Now THAT would have been awkward.

"Ok guys nothing to see here. Let's move out" Quinn yells.

"DO WORK LOPEZ" Puck shouts before Quinn closes the door.

As soon as the door is closed Brittany gets up.

"I— should go. It's not good for me to.. I'm sorry." She says

Before I can say anything Britt runs out

"Don't go." I whisper. But it's too late. She's already gone.

**A/N ** I know I said I wouldn't upload unless reviews.. but I was like fuck it I'm not waiting. So please review. But since there is no repercussions not to and I don't feel like begging anymore. I'm just going to write and soon I'm incorporating more songs. Because music is my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Night Drive Chapter 11

**Brittany POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

What the fuck did I just do? On the plus side I made out with Santana, and she remembered our amazingly hot sex. That girl works magic with her tongue, shit I'm so wet. But I shouldn't have gone over there.

And she knows it too. She didn't even say anything as I was putting on my clothes.

I'm just going to slip ot quietly when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRITTANY. WHAT THE FUCK?" Quinn whisper yells.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say and try to escape when Quinn slams me into the door.

"Oh no fucking way. First you disappear under Puck's watch." "I'm gonna smack that boys ass" she mumbles "Anyway, when he checks your apartment you're not there. We called you like a bajillion times and you didn't pick up, all to find out you are in my MOTHERFUCKING HOUSE FUCKING SANTANA. FUCKING SANTANA. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. Not to mention how creepy it is" she says lowering her voice

"I'm sorry. To get me out Puck said Santana would be there. And when she wasn't well… I just acted on instinct. I need her. I miss her. She's my life. She's my other haklf. I LOVE HER" I scream

"Well you know what Brittany, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU. SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU. YOU CAN'T FORCE YOURSELF ON HER." Quinn yells.

"Well you know what, I LOVE HER. And even though you may doubt it she told me she remebred me. SHE KISSED ME. SHE WANTED ME. There, I said it." I yell and run out. I can't deal with this Quinn shit. I love Santana. And I don't give a fuck if she doesn't know it yet. It's to slow for Quinn and Puck. They don't understand. I'm taking matters into my own hands. I got a shitload of planning to do.

I get into my car and drive.

_I know you, so better then the city in the review_

_I drive to eliminate the ball that I'm chained to._

_Take me, break me every mile further there's a part of me that slips away_

_One day you'll see even if you get down on your knees you couldn't make me stay._

I don't even know where I'm driving to. Frankly I don't give a shit

_Drive all night_

_Never gonna get me_

_Night by night_

_To get away from it all_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_All you wanna do is hurt me_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_I'll stay strong I'm pushing on the pedal till I break dawn._

_So I'm gone go find another shoulder you can cry on._

_Take me break me every mile further there's a part of me that slips away_

_One day you'll see even if you get down on your knees you couldn't make me stay._

_Drive all night_

_Never gonna get me_

_Night by night_

_To get away from it all_

_Fight, fight, fight_

_All you wanna do is hurt me_

_You wrecked my life so I'm gonna have to drive all night._

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_All of the things that you knew that I'd try_

_All of the things that I held inside_

_All I gotta do is drive_

_Drive all night_

_Never gonna get me_

_Night by night_

_To get away from it all_

_Fight fight fight_

_All you wanna do is hurt me_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

_You wrecked my life_

_So I'm gonna have to drive all night_

Fuck it. I've decided. I'm going home. I know what I'm going to do. This shit's going down. And I will do whatever it takes.

I have no idea what song this is but it comes on the radio

_We touch, I feel a rush,_

_We clutch, it isn't much_

_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_

_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress, _

Damn that's how I feel when I touch San.

_Cuz you just _

_Did the impossible; gained my trust, don't play games it'll be dangerous _

_If you fuck me over, cuz if I get burnt _

_Ima show you what it's like to hurt _

_Cuz I been treated like dirt before ya _

_And love is evol, spell it backwards I'll show ya _

Shit. I would never hurt her

_Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone _

_It's no one's fault but my own._

_It's the path I've chosen to go _

_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so _

_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes _

_Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this _

_I've tried in this department but I ain't have no luck with this _

_It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryna start over _

_I got a hole in my heart, some kind of emotional roller coaster _

_Something I won't go till you toy with my emotions so it's over _

_It's like an explosion, everytime I hold ya I wasn't joking when I told ya _

_You take my breath away, you're a supernova, and Imma... _

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon _

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June _

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you, right at you _

This is depressing… I miss San.

_I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you I get the shakes _

_My body aches, when I ain't with you I have zero strength _

_There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths _

_Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks _

_Gonna be that one, then once we get them it's never the same _

_You want them when they don't want you, _

_Soon as they do feelings change _

_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate _

_I wasn't looking when I stumbled on to you, musta been fate _

_But so much is at stake, what the fuck does it take? _

_Let's cut to the chase, before the door shuts in your face _

_Promise me if I cave in and break _

_And leave myself open that I won't be makin' a mistake Cuz Imma..._

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon _

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June _

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you, right at you _

_So after a year and six months, it's no longer me that you want _

_But I love you so much it hurts, never mistreated you once _

_I poured my heart out to you, let down my guard, swear to God _

_I blow my brains in your lap, lay here and die in your arms _

_Drop to my knees and I'm bleedin, I'm tryna stop you from leavin' _

_You won't even listen so fuck it, I'm tryna stop you from breathin' _

_I put both hands on your throat, I sit on top of you squeazin' _

_Til I snap your neck like a popsicle stick, ain't no possible reason _

_I can think of to let you walk up out this house and let you live _

_Tears stream down both of my cheeks now I let you go and just give _

_And before I put that gun to my temple I told you this... _

_And I woulda did anything for you _

_To show you how much I adored you _

_But it's over now, it's too late to save our love _

_Just promise me you'll think of me everytime you look up in the sky and see a star cuz Imma... _

_I'm a space bound rocketship and your hearts the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you, right at you 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June _

_And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you_

Holy shit. I wouldn't blow her brains out. If anything I would blow mine out if she left me. I can't live without her. I won't do what he did. I'm gonna go out there and win her back. I miss San. This song makes me sick. Usually San would hold me and rock me to sleep. She knows how much these sad songs get to me.

I go back to my apartment, and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N** Life's a bitch. I would apologize for not updating, but at the same time I begged for review and got none. And I wrote like 3 chapters in one day. And I'm an insomniac so inspiration is random and shit and fuck it. I don't have to explain. I updated. Whoopie.

Songs: Night Drive- All American Rejects; Space Bound Eminem.

Don't hate on me I love both these songs but I can't write britt as her going to kill like in Spacebound. That's fucked up. I love Brittany and Santana. She loves her. Like trust me it will be good.

I'll update soon. Review usually encourage me. Not like you would read this far down so fuck it. I got better music coming up too. But its 3am and I really don't feel like busting out the jams. It's 3 Am.


	12. Chapter 12

Night Drive Chapter 12

**Santana POV**

I heard it all. The fight in the bathroom. With Britt and Quinn. I don't know. I don't know. All I know is Brittany loves me. Was it a mistake? Is it true? What is going on? All I remember of Brittany is awesome sex, her cat and the park. I need air.

I climb up to the roof. It's pouring, thunder and lightning are crashing down in the night sky. I've climbed on roofs' since I was little. Its my own personal spot to think. I don't give a fuck if it's raining.

What am I even up here for? I don't know anything anymore. I'm pissed. It just ticks me off. So I scream as loud as I can. It's 3 AM. The thunder will hide my cries. But it helps. I can finally just let out my emotion. I'm upset. I've made everyone else go through so much shit for me. It's not my fault.

That triggers a memory

_"What the fuck Brittany?" I yell_

_"Santana you said I was special. Yet you fucked that whore! You told me you would ALWAYS LOVE ME." She yells with tears in her eyes. She's grabbing her stuff and packing her bags._

_"It's not my fault. She threw herself at me! What was I supposed to do?" I yell back at her._

_"Santana I'M YOUR GIRL. You say NO. People ask me all the time and I say NO. I tell them my girlfriend would beat their ass. And you would. But you can't do th same. Goodbye Santana" She finished packing. She leaves._

_Good riddance. I think._

My memory then cuts to something else. It's me outside of a brick building.

I have a guitar and an amp and start singing.

"_She was built with a brain_

_and some swagger._

_A little scream, little cry,_

_little laughter._

Brittany pops her head out of the window above

_She's a ten,_

_I'm a joke in my own mind._

_But she still loves to dance_

_with my punch lines._

_This love found us_

_now I see it._

_This love up down._

_Please believe._

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Maybe I'm a little confused,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby, it a wonderful news._

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

She shakes her head and pulls it out of the window.

_Oh, it's not that you should care._

_I just wanted you to know._

_I'm a fight with myself_

_till I'm bleeding._

_Just a taste of your skin_

_starts the healing._

_Anyone from my past_

_get your ammo._

_Find my sun in the dark side_

_of my shadow._

_This love found us_

_now I see it._

_This love up down._

_Please believe._

She still hasn't emerged from the window.

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Maybe I'm a little confused,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby, it a wonderful news._

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._

_I just wanted you to know._

_Hey, hey_

_na na na na_

_Hey, hey_

_na na na na_

_Hey, hey_

_na na na na_

_Hey, hey_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_na na na na_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._

_I just wanted you_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._

_I just wanted you to know._

_Oh oh oh_

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Maybe I'm a little confused,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby, it a wonderful news._

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._

_I just wanted you to know._

By the time I finish singing, Brittany has emerged. I see her bounding down the steps and giving me the best kiss ever.

_You forgive me? I ask_

_Yes, San. I love you. But you won't do that again will you?_

_I won't Britt I promise_

_Ok san. She pulls me in for a searing kiss. "Oh and by the way, I've really missed you" she whispers in a husky tone in my ear._

"_Baby, I'm so sorry, I've missed you too. I love you" I whisper into her ear._

"_Well then lets go home and celebrate yeah?" _

_I nod and the memory fades out._

I'm back on the roof. What the fuck?

"SANTANA!" Quinn yells "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S A LIGHTNING STORM. YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED" She cries through the pouring rain

I rn to her and we go inside

"What the fuck S? First Brittany, now you? What the fuck?

"I just needed to think sorry." I say curtly and I go into my room and shut the door. I hear Quinn sigh, but she doesn't come in.

So I just climb into bed, wet clothes and all, and fall fast asleep.

**A/N** Hope you like it. Song is Not Your Fault by AWOLNATION. Don't think I've just jumped onto the bandwagon. I've listened to them before they were popular. Before Megalithic Symphony was all big. They are awesome. And I'm not a hipster, just I don't like when people think I jump on music bandwagon etc. etc.

This was a short chapter because Brittany will be changing and ding shit. Review I don't give a fuck. If you don't then I may not update, if you do there is chance but fuck it. No one ever reads this far. So yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

Night Drive Chapter 13

**Brittany POV**

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

Murrrr. It's 8am. This song has a killer drum beat so I'll drag myself out of bed

_Wake up_

_Well it's nice to meet_

_Do you have a name?_

_'Cause I would like to teach you, baby_

_Alright_

_If it's unfamiliar_

_When the sharks are swimming_

_We will watch them kill ya, baby_

_Yeah, you_

_I'm a little shocked_

_'Cause I can see the future_

_Lookin' through your eyes_

I grab my clothes while the song is playing. This is one of San's favorite songs. She put this on my phone in case she was gone before she could wake me up like I love to be woken up (sweet lady kisses)

_Tonight_

_Don't you fall asleep_

_Don't you fall_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_We're leavin' all the haters behind_

_Before the sun decides to hide_

_I know you think I'm maybe out of line_

_I'm scared to love what we love most_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_Wake_

_Up_

_Wake up_

_Well it's nice to know ya_

_Have you learned to fly?_

_'Cause I would like to show ya, baby_

_Alright_

_If it's unfamiliar_

_When I taste your face_

_Then I can break the mirror, baby_

_Yeah, you_

_I'm afraid to hide_

_'Cause I can live today_

_Before I say goodbye_

_Tonight_

_Don't you fall asleep_

_Don't you fall_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

I change, brush my teeth, nd do all my dialy morning stuff.

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_We're leavin' all the haters behind_

_Before the sun decides to hide_

_I know you think I'm maybe out of line_

_I'm scared to love what we love most_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_Wake_

_Up_

_Take some time to breathe_

_Let's take some time to breathe_

_From the desert to the sea_

_It's the same for you and me_

_When you say you'd rather bleed_

_Is it really what you're thinking_

_Let's take some time to breathe_

_Out, yeah_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_We're leavin' all the haters behind_

_Before the sun decides to hide_

_I know you think I'm maybe out of line_

_I'm scared to love what we love most_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_Wake_

_Up_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_We're leavin' all the haters behind_

_Before the sun decides to hide_

_(You got to know, you got to know)_

_I know you think I'm maybe out of line_

_I'm scared to love what we love most_

_It's only gonna take a little time_

_(Wake)_

_(Up)_

_Before we start to lose our minds_

_Wake_

_Up_

This song is the perfect start to my day. My day of the plan. I do have to go into the studio for the day, because even with San's problems I've already missed a week. Anyway it will let me work out the kinks of the plan.

It's about 8:30 when I arrive. It's the little id class first and I only have 15 minutes to prepare when 8 little rugrats come in. I love these kids but they are a handful. From 9-10 I'm trying to teach them counting and rhythm. They are so cute at this age

Then at 10:30 it's the senior class. 11:30 is when I take lunch. I should have 4 more classes but I take off. I haven't been focusing and it's time for me to make some calls. It's time to put the plan in action.

I first call Quinn.

"Quinn."

"What Britt?" she asks me tiredly

"Drop San off at Fern Gardens at 7 please. Tell her to dress nicely" I tell Quinn.

"No." She responds flatly "We have a plan to get you two back together."

"You guys are taking too long. I want my Santana back. She's _my _girl. I need to show her. This relationship is between me and san, not San, I and all of our friends."

"Fine, I'll drop her off at 7. See you later Brittany" Quinn says and promptly hangs up.

Well Ok. Let's get this show on the road.

**A/N** Anddd cliffhanger. Yeah I'm gonna write the next from Santana's perspective and then Britt. Song is one of my fav's wake up by AWOLNATION. I like music

And yeah I had some bitchy moments here so for all of the people that read part of this and my bitching I apologize. In fact I'll update twice today because I shouldn't have acted that way and taken out my shit on you guys. This is a filler chapter by the way but yeah, I'm sorry. Ill update 2 more times today so check it out.


	14. Chapter 14

Night Drive Chapter 14

**A/N ** Eh, srry for bitching at 2am. I had a bad day and I was pissed off that I was still awake. I'm editing that shit out. My bad.

I seriously was bitchin' so forget that anyways yeahhhh my bad…

**Santana POV**

"Santana, wake up." Quinn says

I check the clock. It's 8 am.

"Quinn let me sleep. I have nothing to do today and had a stressful night. I need sleep." I respond flatly

"No you don't San. You got a big day." Quinn tells me as she throws off the covers. "You have therapy, the hospital and then at 7 I drop you off at Fern Gardens."

I know about therapy and the hospital but Fern Gardens? That treetop place? Da Fuck?

"Wait, I understand about therapy and maybe the hospital but why Fern Gardens?" I ask confused

"umm… it's a secret." Quinn laughs nervously "Now come on get dressed. It's 8 and therapy's at 9 with Ms. Holiday."

I drop the conversation, shower and get dressed. I run down to eat breakfast and then Quinn drives me over.

"Santana?" the secretary calls and I stand up.

"The doctor will see you now." The secretary responds and opens a door for me.

There is a wave machine on, a small fountain, a leather loveseat with 2 pilow on it and a letehr chair across form it. The walls have paintings of flowers and one of a beach. The color of the walls looks familiar… it's blue but there is something else.

"Hello Santana, I'm Holly and I'm your therapist and psychiatrist" A tall blonde women says. I hold out my hand and she hugs me. A little odd but whatever.

"So Santana, how are you feeling?" She asks

"Fine"

No really how do you feel. You've gone through a lot lately. And I can see through the bullshit you're throwing down. So why don't we start over. How are you feeling?"

"Umm… confused. Why am I here?" I respond honestly. I like this women, she's doesn't bullshit and she's cool.

"Well Santana when you were discharged you have to go to therapy and the hospital almost every day until your memory is restored. It's not usually proper procedure but you have a rare case, so you have to go in more often." She says "Don't you feel special?" She then asks sarcastically

"Oh yeah, realll special. I mean it's so much fun to forget half your lif and piss everyone off in the process huh?" I reply sarcastically

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sooo jealous." She responds equally sarcastic.

"Alright I think we had enough sarcasm for now. So tell me this Santana, what do you remember last?"

I sit there for a second. What do I remember?

"The last thing I remember is my high school graduation." I tell her

"What year was that?" She asks

"I don't know"

"That's ok, what was the color of you graduation cap?"

"Black. The honor role wore red, the sports teams captains wore gold and the rest wore white. Black was reserved for valedictorian. I also wore a red and gold sash because I was on honor roll and captain of the cheerios."

"Why do you remember that?" She asks

"The fuck? Why? What do you mean?"

"I remember what emotion did you feel when you were in black and all the rest wore white, red or gold?"

"Proud, powerful. I remember looking down and being top dog. I mean I was already head bitch. And I definitely loved seeing Quinn salutatorian." I remember

"So that's the last thing you remember?"

"I think so"

"What color dress did you wear?"

"Umm… I think pink? Yeah pink, because it went well with my skin tone then."

"Did you have a graduation party?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Who was invited?"

"My family definitely. So that meant all my cousins. Oh and the theme was purple and white."

"Are purple and white significant colors to you?

I think hard. "I remember having napkins with 'Congrats on…" I scrunch my face and think hard. I see those little cocktail napkins, the letters…

"NYU. Congrats on NYU!" I shout excitedly. I remember that!

"Congratulations Santana on getting into NYU."

"I can remember the rest of the party now too… Why is that?"

"This is technique called repressed memory therapy. It's not usually used for this, but I'm modifying what I know and seeing if his will work. I don't focus on the big picture. I take what you can remember and ask details. When you remember the details you can usually build the whole picture. I'm going to start from what you remember and try to fill in the blanks. Usually getting some few details can unlock the rest of the memory. Oh shit! Our time is up. I'll see you tomorrow. OK?"

She asks. I nod my head and exit.

Quinn stands up and we leave.

"So how did it go?" Quinn asks as we get in the car

"Well, I like her."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah actually. I remembered graduation and the graduation party."

"Oh good! What do you remember?"

"I was valedictorian, I wore a black cap and gown, with a gold and red sash. The team captains wore gold, red was for honor roll and white for the rest. I also remember you being salutatorian, a party for NYU and what else? Oh yeah my dress was pink, and my cousins ruined it. They spilt chili sauce all over me… And and then I pushed them. But then someone showed up and.. that's all I remember" I tell her "I actually just remembered the party while explaining the rest of the details."

"Oh good! That's great San. Here we are." She tells me as we pull up to the front

"San I have to drop you off. I'll be here at 5 to pick you up. We'll go home and then I have to drop you off at 7. If you have any problems CALL ME" She says and hands you a cell phone with 3 numbers on it.

"I'm on speedial. The numbers are for me, mike and puck." She tells me "Well I have to run! Have fun girl and good luck!"

Ok. Well I put the phone in my pocket and go inside. I ask the lady at the front desk where I should go. She asks who am I and I tell her Snatana Lopez. Her eyes bulge and she calls a medic ot lead somewhere. I see him lead me into the cancer patients room. I'm confused. It's a bunch of people sitting around and getting chemotherapy

"What is going on?" I ask the man

"Oh, well you are going to sit her and we'll run tests on you.

"What the fuck? These people are cancer patients. Do I have cancer? Do I need chemotherapy? Why am I here?" I yell confused

"Chill out girly." An old man yells.

"Ms. Lopez, yes this is the chemotherapy room. No you do not have cancer. You are here because there is no special wing in the hospital for treatment, and we thought it would be best to put you here. It's nice trust me. These guys are awesome."

"Ok, cool. Sorry I flipped out, I just didn't understand." I say embarrassed. I just made an ass out of myself.

"It's ok. Let me take your vitals and sit down over there." I sit down, have my vitals taken and he draws blood.

"Alright Santana. We are going to try you on this one slow drip." He says a name but I cant pronounce it . "It worked for one patient in San Antonio, so we thought you would try it. That's also why you are in here. It's comfy, the people kick ass and yeah!" he says.

"Alright" I peek at his nametag "Finn." He plugs me into the drip

"You'll be done at 4:45."

"What time is it now?"

"He checks his watch "umm… 11, but hey!" he says seeing the expression on my face "These guys are cool. And you'll get lunch later, and we play cards and watch TV. Trust me its not that bad.

"So sit down over there and yeah! I'll see you later. Have some snacks and chat."

I walk over to the table where everyone' at.

"Hey guys. I say

"Well hello!" An old lady speaks up first

"I'm Fran. You must be Santana" she says

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what you guys heard back there earlier. I'm just.. yeah I'm sorry. I'm sorry. May I sit down with you guys?" I ask timidly

They all laugh "Of course girlie!" they shout and I sit down

"So this is the group." Fran says "Everyone tell Santana your name, age and why you're here"

"I'm Fred, 78 and I have cancer."

"I'm Sarah, I'm 16 and I have cancer."

"I'm Rupert, I'm 43, and I have cancer."

"I'm Sam, I'm 27 and I have cancer."

"I'm Fran, I'm 64 and I have cancer."

"I'm Daniel, I'm 32 and I have cancer."

"I'm Melanie, I'm 41 and I have cancer."

"I'm William, I'm 87 and I have gas."

"William!" They all shout

"Hey I do. And cancer. But what do you have little lady?"

I sigh. "I have memory loss. I got in some kind of accident and don't remember anything up until my high school graduation party and 2 days ago." I feel so bad sitting at that table. Everyone except me has it so much worse I feel bad.

"Don't feel bad." Sarah says as I lift my head up "I can see it on your face. It's not your fault. It's OK."

"Well, Santana we were just going to play a game of poker. Can I deal you in? Do you know how to play?" Melanie asks

"Umm.." I try to remember "Yeah! Actually I do! Deal me in" I remember playing poker with my dad when I was 8.

Melanie deals.

"Do you want a macaroon?" Fred asks

"No thank you." I respond

"You should have one." Sam says. He leans over to me "There's weed in them."

"Well ok." I say and I grab a macaroon.

Yep. There's weed. God I feel great.

I don't even remember winning or losing. We are just sitting around talking. I feel high as a kite. This is awesome.

"Hey, Santana." Quinn says

"Hey Quinn!" I say. Damn is it 5 already? I didn't even know they took out the drip. Cool. I don't feel stoned anymore. Since I only had one it wore off pretty fast.

"You ready to go?" She asks

"Yeah."

She drives me home and tells me to get ready and wear something fancy. I shower, curl my hair and grab a black strapless dress and black stilettos. I do my makeup and apply lipgloss and by that time it's 6:30. It doesn't matter how long it took. I look fucking hot. So its awesome

"Alright Santana let's go" Quinn says. I walk to her usual car when she calls m eback, opens up the garage and tells me to get in.

"Quinn? Does this car even exist?" I ask. It's a BMW but half of it is clear and it looks really sick and tricked out.

"Not to the American public, but I don't remember if I told you my second job."

"What's your second job?"

"I'm a conceptual designer for cars. I draw designs and concept cars are made, I get to test them and keep them. It's a sweet gig."

"So that's how you got this nice of a house girl. I like it. So what car is this?"

"It's a BMW. It's the vision efficient dynamics. I designed it and you know the rest. I only drive it when no one is around, or when I'm dropping someone off. I can't leave this alone or have someone tail me because they'll steal it. It's almost happened."

"Well thanks Quinn. This ride is dank."

"Dank? Since when do you say dank?" Quinn asks

I laugh, "Sarah taught it to me."

"I would ask who Sarah is but we are here. And I'm supposed to give you this. Good luck!" She shouts as she pushes me out and drives away.

_Walk inside and tell the hostess you're looking for_

_A chicken salad_

I go inside. "Welcome to Fern Gardens how may I help you!" She says perkily

"Umm… this may be a weird question but I'm looking for a chicken salad?"

She scrunches her eyebrows "Umm. Let me get my manager."

She pulls a middle-aged man and chats with him and he rushes over

"I'm sorry ma'am. My waitress didn't know, I was told to give you this."

He hands me another slip of paper exactly like Quinn's.

_Outside there is a white taxi cab. It says off duty_

_Ask the cabby for a yew tree_

A yew tree? I shrug my shoulders and walk out of the restaurant

"Good Luck!" The manager yells as I exit

"Thanks for your help" I respond

I step out and look around. I see it, across the street there is a taxi cab. I walk over and see the driver. He's passed out so I knock on the window. He awakes immediately and starts yellin

"Whatsa matta with you? Can't you see I was sleepin? And it says off duty above. There are like 3 other cabs in front of me too? What the hell? Why—"

"I'm looking for a yew tree." I cut him off

"Oh. Sorry" He says and he hands me another slip of paper

_Get in the cab, the driver will take you where you need to go_

_Ask for some pastry buckets when you get inside_

Umm. Pastry buckets? Ok then…

I get in the cab. "The note said you know where to take me?"

"Yeah girl. Just enjoy the ride."

He drives around for a while. I have no idea where the hell we are.

He stops says get out and I do. "Good Luck!" He shouts and drives away

It's a market and I go up to the cashier. "Hey I'm looking for pastry buckets?" I ask

The man gives me a note and stares at my boobs.

"Eyes up here scumbag." I yell and I walk out

"Good Luck!" He says

_Go across the street and follow the petals_

_When you reach your destination ask for tin rooves_

There is a park across the street. I see white petals on the path and I follow them. They go cross the park and end where the cab I took to get there is parked.

"Hey I'm looking for tin roofs."

"Yes ma'am." He says and I get in

We drive around for a while, and he stops gives me a piece of paper.

"Good Luck!" He shouts and drives away

I'm in front of a brick building. There is a metal door.

I open the piece of paper

_Knock on the door 3 times_

_Say Sail_

I approach the door and knock 3 times

A peephole opens and a voice says what's the password

"Sail" I say and I'm thrown a note through the peephole

"Good luck!" The mystery person shouts before the door is closed.

_This is the final clue_

_Go across the street and ask for table 2_

A fancy restaurant/club is across the street. I go in and ask for table 2

The bartender nods knowingly and grabs one of his waitresses. He whispers in her ear and she gives me a blindfold. I look at them questioningly. She tells me to put it on and she'll lead me to the right place. I'm skeptical but I do it anyway.

I'm led somewhere and the blindfold is taken off I'm in an empty dining room filled with flowers, candles, chocolates and one very gorgeous blonde girl looking super nervous.

"Good luck!" The waitress says as she leaves the room.

"Hey San." Brittany says

"Britt… this is amazing." I say and just take in the room

It's so pretty there is light music and everything's just so.. wow.

"Here, Santana sit down" Brittany says and she pulls out a chair. I sit and she runs over and sits in hers.

"I got us dinner. I hope you like it" She says and dings a bell. Servers come in and give me salmon, with mashed potatoes and greens and Brittany gets the lobster with asparagus and a sweet potato puree.

"The food is amazing Brittany." I say after just 1 bite.

"You deserve the best San" She says

"So how'd you pull this all off?"

"That's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime, but tonight let's focus on us." She says sweetly

We just talk and catch up on things about each other. Brittany is s amazing. She's really sweet and funny. I can see why everyone loves her. I don't even remember her and I already feel this magnetic pull.

"Do you want dessert?" Brittany asks "Or should we skip and go dance?"

"Umm.. dessert first then dancing."

"Ok." She rings the bell again. One man comes with a large piece of chocolate cake, the other comes and clears the plates

"There's only one piece of cake, you can have it if you want" Brittany blurts out

"How about we share?" I suggest

"You sure?"

"Yeah" I say. She smiles and grabs a fork and we both bite into the cake. I swear it's the best cake I have ever had. Or maybe it's the company. We keep eating and its gone but I just can't stop looking at her. She's so pretty even when she eats. We are just staring at each other. If it was anyone else I would call it creepy but with Brittany it just feels right.

She has some chocolate icing on her mouth

"Britt you got something on your lip." She turns crimson and tries to get it with her tongue but she can't

"Here let me help" I lean in and our lips touch. As soon as we touch we connect and I swear it is euphoric. It's the best feeling in the world. Britt breaks the kiss first

"Come on let's go dancing." She says flushed and grabs my hand and leads me out the door through a maze of hallways and to the club. The beat is bumping and we start grinding.

She is so hot. We start rocking our hips to the movement, Brittany is grinding her ass into me and I can feel my arousal pooling. God this is only our first date and the things this girl does to me. I pull her closer to me desperate for her friction. Guys try to split us up but I have a hold on Brittany. She puts her hands behind my neck and whispers switch.

We switch positions and I grind my ass into her. I can hear her moan and she puts her leg in between me. God that feels fucking great. Every time we grind I am desperate. I'm so fucking wet and horny. The shit this girl does to me. I can't take it anymore

I lean back "Hey Brittany" I whisper

"Yeah Santana"

"How about we go home?" I ask her

Her eyes bulge "I would love that. But this is our first date, and I'm going to use chivalry." She tells me

But she leans in and whispers, "Just to let you know though I'm so fucking wet. Next time you'll be screaming my name, as I taste your hot wet pussy." Oh god I can literally feel me dripping.

"Just if I can make you do the same" I respond

"Alright let's go or else I may have to screw being chivalrous."

I pout, but Brittany drags me to her car, and drops me off at Quinn's.

"I had a really fun time tonight Brittany" I say

"Thanks San. You deserve it."

"can we do this again sometime?" I ask timidly

She breaks into the biggest grin, squeals and hugs me "YES!"

"I'll call you" I whisper and give her a kiss goodnight

"Night San. Be safe." I can tell she wants to say 'I love you' but doesn't know how I will react, so she just waves as I tell her goodbye. She waits for me to get inside and she drives away.

**A/N** Well I hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for my bitching. And I'll upload another chapter later. This has been my longest chapter. Next will be this form Britt and how hard she worked etc. etc.


	15. Chapter 15

Night Drive Chapter 15

**Brittany POV **

After dance I make the plan. The plan is for me and San to go out and eat someplace fancy. But I mean, how lame is that? That's traditional and I want to treat San. I want to show her how special she is. She deserves every bit of it. I know Karofsky works at Fern Garden so first I all and meet him for lunch at Fern Gardens

"Hey Britt" He says happily

"Hey David. How are you? You look great!"

"I'm amazing Brittany, I've been doing well I mean look at this place! It's fabulous."

"How are you and Sebastian?"

"Oh we are marvelous. He's in the kitchen right now prepping for tonight, he helped me to design this place. It is quite wonderful. He's an amazing chef." Dave smiles sweetly "How are you and Santana?" He asks

"That's actually what I was here to talk to you about. San was in an accident"

"Oh my God what happened?

"She lost her memory. A guy had been hitting on me and he threatened to rape me. Santana went to talk to him and as she was leaving he beat her up. She had a concussion, 2 broken ribs and a punctured lung."

"Did they catch that bastard's ass?" Karofsky says with a murderous look in his eyes

"No. As he was escaping he got hit by a car and died."

"Serves the bastard right. Is Santana still in the hospital? Is she ok?"

"No, she also lost her memory. She doesn't remember anything since high school graduation" I choke out. I don't want to cry in front of people. Hold it in Britt hold it in.

"Oh, you poor thing." He gets up and hugs me "What can I do to help?"

"Well she doesn't remember me, and us dating and everything. So I'm going to redo it. I'm going to have our first date tonight. I didn't want it to be ordinary though, because we aren't traditional and she deserves all the stops pulled out for her.

"Ok, so I'll book a table for you here then?" He asks

"Kinda, but I want to send Santana on a romantic scavenger hunt."

"How would you like to do that?"

"Well first Quinn is dropping Santana off at 7. She is going to give Santana a note that says "_Walk inside and tell the hostess you are looking for a chicken salad'_" I say

He immediately starts laughing. "Chicken salad? Really? At a vegetarian/vegan place? Bitch you trippin" he laughs

"You didn't let me finish. I want to have the hostess give San another note.

It will say '_Outside there is a white taxi cab. It says off duty. Ask the cabby for a yew tree_.' Now I need to find a cab driver that will do that and hey" I smack him "Stop laughing this is serious. If you can't do this I'll ask Blaine and Kurt and they won't find this funny." That's a low blow and I know it but Karofsky stiffens up and gets back to business.

"Ok, I'll get the hostess to give you the note. Is that all?"

"No I need a recommendation for a taxi driver who would drive San around."

"Well I have a buddy named Azimio and he's kind of a dick, but he would work. If you pay him that is."

"Alright where can I find Azimio?"

"Across the street in the white cab. Let me go out there with you because as I said before, he's a dick"

Karofsky tell Sebastian he'll be back and we go across the street.

Azimio's asleep in his cab. There is shit everywhere. Karofsky pounds on the window.

"Hey fatass get up!"

"HEY! Hey, oh hi Klondike. What's up man? Whose that fine piece of ass you with?" Azimio says

"Ok. A) Never call me Klondike. B) This lady is Brittany S. Pierce. C) Her girlfriend was beat to a pulp, lost her memory and forgot everything about Brittany. And D) I need a favor."

"Fine. What's the favor?"

"As I said before Brittany's girlfriend lost her memory. She is going to do a scavenger hunt on the first date. You are going to drive Santana, that's Brittany's girlfriend around and do exactly what Brittany tell you to do, Got it?

"No I don't 'Got it'. Why should I do it? Is the girl going to blow me?" As soon as Azimio says that I punch him in the eye.

"Don't you dare ever say that about Santana or me ever again." I say in a low voice

"Brittany was going to pay you $1000. But since you were an ass you are doing it for how much Britt?"

"Free. You are going to drive my girlfriend around for free. You are not allowed to speak to her. You are not allowed to talk to her except to say 'Good Luck' or when she asks for the notes. If you disobey me I will make sure to cut off your balls, Dave will beat you into a pulp and I will get the mob out here because one of my best friends is a mob boss. Am I being clear?" I say

He mumbles something. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up with my pocket knife to his jaw. "I didn't hear what you said Azimio. Can you repeat that? Or do I need to call my friend down here?" I ask him in a threatening voice

"No, no I understand." He says squeakily.

"And I forgot to mention. I will have people watching you at all times. And listening. And don't even think of telling the police that I can't do listening devices because I can call them about harassment and Dave has dirt on you. So you will do this." I say and tell him directions and what to do. He agrees begrudgingly. I tell him this "If you do all of this perfectly I may give you $200. If you don't well, you will pay." I say

"Let's go Dave." I say

"Wait. I'm going to do some extra persuasion on Azimio because I will just reiterate some facts. Or else."

Karofsky whispers into Azimio's ear and whatever was said he hurriedly agrees and begs for mercy.

"I'll do it! I'll serve with a smile! Here I'm sorry. Just don't tell don't tell!" He cries out

Karofsky crosses the street.

"Mission accomplished" he says.

"I already talked to the guy at the market and I'll set up the flowers at 7 so they won't blow away." I tell Dave

"Cool, anything else?"

"You've been such a great help so far. I just have one more request and I'll pay you! Don't worry I will pay you!" I tell him quickly

He laughs "Your money is no good here Britt. I owe you. You took me in after my parents kicked me out for being gay in high school. Your family is my family. And I would love to help you and your girlfriend. So what do you need done?"

"Well.. me and San would need a place to eat. And you have JYRS behind you guys. I was over there and explained the story and they agreed to do this and I was wondering if I could rent one of your dining rooms out. I was going to decorate with roses, candles all the romantic stuff, and have food and then we would go and dance. Is that OK?" I ask him

"It's going to be tough, but I would do anything to help you. And so I will clear out the dining room now. Do you want to set up? What would you guys want to eat? Santana likes salmon, mashed potatoes, and greens. I kinda want lobster sweet potato puree and asparagus." I tell him

"Ok, I can do that. And do you guys want dessert?"

"Yeah, can we get chocolate cake?"

"Sure, I can do that. And Sebastian and I will be your servers. Just text us each time and ring the bell for Santana's sake to make it look cool."

I laugh. "Alright thanks Dave. Can you tell Sebastian all this. And how I say hi? And thank you?"

"Yeah sure Brittany."

"Well Dave, I'm going to go out and buy the candles and roses and chocolates. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Bye Britt. See you soon. Good luck!"

I wave and walk to my car. Shit I need to give the first note to Quinn. I called her on my Bluetooth and surprisingly she liked the idea. I dropped off the note when she was picking Santana up from the hospital, and she agreed to tail Azimio. She also told me she'd recruit Blaine and Kurt because we didn't want San hurt.

I go to the store and grab every kind of candle they have. I must look like some pyromaniac. The lady cocks an eye at me but says nothing. I spend almost $600 on candles but san is worth it.

I then go to every store that sells roses. I buy all of them. I get weird looks but I'll do anything for Santana.

I go back to Fern Gardens and set everything up. I'll light the candles later but for right now it's perfect. Shit! It's already 6:45! I rush out back to my car and drive home. I get changed grab my midnight blue strapless dress, heels and makeup. I straighten my hair and I look hot. I rush over to the restaurant, and I get a text from Quinn that Britt just finished at the grocery so I tell Dave and Sebastian to start up the meal. It would seem easy to light all the candles but it's not. In fact I just finish the last one when the girl brings Santana in a blindfold.

God she looks amazing. The girl takes off Santana's blindfold. I fidget nervously as she looks around. I really hope she likes it. I did this all for her. I see her look at me.

"Hey San" I say nervously

"Britt… this is amazing" She says. Her voice makes me go weak. God I love her so much I hope she realizes it. I better wipe off this dopey smile before she thinks I'm crazy

"Here, sit down" I grab her chair pull it out and race around to my chair.

Before I talk I send a text to Dave to bring out the food

"I got us dinner. I hope you like it." I say nervously. I ding a bell like Dave reminded me to just as he steps through the door.

Dave winks, gives me the lobster and what I ordered and Sebastian serves Santana. We both get refills on our wine and they are out.

She takes a bite. "The food is amazing Brittany" she tells me

"You deserve the best" I tell her. Because she does. She deserves the moon and the stars, and it sucks that I can't give it to her.

"So how'd you pull this all off?" Santana asks me

"That's a long story. I'll tell it to you sometime, but tonight let's focus on us." I tell her. I want to keep this about us. I don't want to make her feel guilty that I went through all of this for her. Also it gives me another excuse to go on a date if she doesn't want to. I hope she does. God I love her. She's so pretty. I want to kiss her and just… Focus.

I text Dave for dessert and ask Santana if she wants to dance or get dessert

Luckily she does say she wants dessert.

I ding the bell as Dave and Sebastian walk back in. They leave one piece of cake and I look up questioningly and just get a wink and a text

**From Dave **

Yo Britt. We want you guys to share. Like I don't know do something you guys are gorgeous just yeah. And be sloppy. She'll def kiss you. She's eyefucking you so you'll probably get some ;)

Umm. Ok.

"There's only one piece of cake. You can have it if you want" I blurt out. I really hope we can share_ please let us share. Please let us share_

"How about we share" The magic words I wanted left her mouth

"You sure?" I ask _Stupid! What if she says no asshole shitits!_ I think

"Yeah" She says. YESS I think.

We just stare at each other and eat cake. It sounds awkward but she's so intoxicating. I see the cake waning so I take Dave's advice and be a tad messy. She sees it and she tells me. I purposely miss and she does lean in and kiss me. God I love her. I want to kiss her for hours. She is the moon and the stars. I would give her anything. Anything.

Shit. I forgot we need to dance. It sucks but I pull away. "Let's Dance" I say in a husky voice and I lead her in the maze of hallways to the club. The beats pounding and we just start grinding. I'm so fucking wet. I've been it just when I saw her and now grinding into her, she is so fine. I'm moaning it feels so good. I tell her to switch and when she grinds into me I'm moaning. I want to take her right there. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hey Brittany" she whispers

"Yeah Santana" I say my voice husky with lust.

"How about we go home?" She ask her

My eyes bulge "I would love that. But this is our first date, and I'm going to use chivalry." I can't believe I just said that. _FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK_

I can see she's disappointed too. So I lean in and tell her "Just to let you know though I'm so fucking wet. Next time you'll be screaming my name, as I taste your hot wet pussy."

Her eyes bulge and I can see how her eyes are filled with lust. She is as aroused as I am. Fuck me. Why did I say chivalry? Damn it. Quinn also told me she'd murder me if I slept with Santana but I said fuck that. Shit. Why did I say chivalry? Whatever I made my bed and now I have to lie in it _I wish with Santana though _I think.

"Just if I can make you do the same" she respond

"Alright let's go or else I may have to screw being chivalrous."

She pouts but I do my best to ignore it and drag her to my car and drop her off at Quinn's.

"I had a really fun time tonight Brittany" she say

"Thanks San. You deserve it." I tell her

"Can we do this again sometime?" she asks timidly

Oh. My. God. YES YES YES YES YES YES YES. I squeal and shout "YES!" I can't help myself and wrap her in a huge hug. God I love her so much

"I'll call you" She whispers and she gives me a kiss goodnight

Yes….. I get another date and it worked out great.

I go back to Fern Garden and clean up everything and thank Dave and Sebastian. I still pay them because they lost a night's service. I also pay Azimio $200 because from my report he did a good job.

After everything is all finished I go home and take a cold shower. After the shower I just fall into bed.

_Such a great night _I think. I smile and fall asleep dreaming of Santana.

**A/N** I kept my promise. Sorry for being a bitch. But seriously yeah. I may not update for a couple days. I really want review and stuff but whatever. Anyways I hope you liked it. Britt is going to step up the dates and they are def gonna fuck soon. Not gonna lie. anyways review whatever.


	16. Chapter 16

Night Drive Chapter 16

**Santana POV**

That was amazing. The best night of my life, I mean I can't even remember half of my life but that was just… spectacular. I don't even think words can describe it. Britt, god just thinking about her in that dress makes me wet. Her smooth milky skin, and those long legs, with that dress, and her hair just….. damn.

"So, how'd it go?" Quinn saunters over, breaking me from my fantasies

"It was amazing. She led me on a scavenger hunt, took me to this wonderful restaurants with candles and roses everywhere and then we danced at a club. It was awesome." I sigh. Quinn laughs, "What's so funny?" I ask her

"The look on your face, you're head over heels already and it's your first date." She tells me

"No." I say quickly "I just think it was very… sweet" I say defensively

"Uh-huh so that's not cum dripping down your leg?"

Oh shit. I look down at my legs, no cum

"I knew it!" Quinn says victoriously. Seeing my paranoid expression and me frantically trying to cover my legs.

"You think she's gorgeous... You want to kiss her... You want to hug her... You want to love her... You want to hug her… You want to please her—" Quinn says in a singsongy voice.

"Well, in my defense" I say flustered "I did go out with her for years. She **IS**my soulmate after all, so I mean she should be able to do this stuff to me."

"But San, you rejected her. You were the one who was all 'No. It's my way. I don't love you' and she didn't take that. She's fighting for you. And if this is what happens after 1 date, then…" She let's her sentence trail off

"I'm going to shower" I grumble

"Hey no masturbating! I just got the bathroom redone!" I give Quinn a look that clearly says 'what the fuck'

"Kidding sweetie. But if you do, keep it down." At that point I'm so disgusted that I just walk away.

Though I am so wet, a little handiwork would help, but I just settle for a cold shower. I've never masturbated; well at least I don't think I have. I never did in high school, I always had a boytoy or some hot girl or anyone. I wasn't a slut, I just had a sexual appetite. I didn't blow every guy, I was selective, In fact I probably only slept with 5 people max, but in a conservative bible thumping town, I was the slut. But if people called me that I went Lima Heights on their ass. I would fuck them up.

But whatever. I take cold shower, and just as I'm about to go to bed I get a text

**Unknown Number**

Hey Santana it's Brittany

I had so much fun. I can't wait to

see you again :)

Nighty-night Sleep tight

Britt 3

I feel myself melt as soon as I read it. I send her a text back

**To: Brittany**

Hey Brittany. I had more fun.

Can I see you tomorrow if you aren't busy?

I have treatment and we have a lot of chill time

If you can't it's cool

Santana

I hope she can come. I love the gang even though I just met them, and brittany get's along with everybody

**To: Santana**

I would love to see you. I'll be there at.. 1?

Does that work for you?

And call me britt, baby

I can't wait to see you

Britt

Yessss. She's coming at 1. And britt, I like it. And she called me babe, god I'm melting inside. Is this messed up? Am I falling too fast. Well if I'm falling then I hope she's with me.

**To: Britt**

1 works. Can't wait to see you

tomorrow :)

sleep well baby

Santana

**To: Santana**

Well we got plans worked out

I hope you have sweet dreams

Britt

**To: Britt**

You too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow

Santana

As I send the last message, I drift off to sleep, dreaming of Brittany

**BOOM** **BOOM** **BOOM**

I'm on a boat. Britt's there with me. It's magical world. It's so cold out. We hit something. It's an iceburg. We are sinking. I have her and we are on a board. There isn't enough room. She falls off. I lunge for her, but she's gone. I promised. I promised I would never let go. I promised. I scream. I jump in. She's gone. She's gone. I was selfish. I was greedy. I let go. I let go.

**FLASH**

We are running. Our hearts our pounding, we hide. They find us. They always find us. They pull us away.

"BRITTANY" I yell with my arms outstretched

She's killed

**BOOM** **BOOM**

"There is only enough room for 3 on this boat."

"We're sacrificing you"

They get up and grab me. They throw me over

"BRITTANY!"  
>"SANTANA"<p>

She tries to jump

They stop her

She's gone

I'm lost at sea in the storm

I wake up screaming

"Shh… Shh… baby it's ok" a very warm, naked Britt is spooning me. I'm naked too. We are in the apartment before. This is a memory. The dreams were part of the memories. I'm still in memories

"_What happened baby?" She asks_

"_I— I had a bad dream." I say_

"_Hey, baby" Britt hugs me "what was the dream about"_

"_I lost you. I let you go. You died, or we were torn apart or something" I start sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Hey, San, hey" She sits up and looks me in the eyes_

"_We will never be torn apart. Whatever happens, we will pull through. I promise I will never let you go." She holds out her pinky and I start sobbing more_

"_I said that in my dream and I still let go!" I say_

"_Hey" She shakes me "That was your dream, this is us. This is real. The real life San I know is brave" she kisses my knuckles "Strong" my forehead "Beautiful" my cheek "and most importantly mine forever. Nothing will break us apart." And she kisses me long and deep, our lips connecting._

"_Thank you baby. I love you" I tell her_

_She smiles "I love you too, san. And don't ever let me go._

"_Never. I would kill myself before I let you go."_

"_Don't kill yourself. I love you too much to let you die. Or if you did die, I would kill myself to be with you"_

"_Let's stop this suicidal talk and sleep baby. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

That's the end of the memories. I wake up and I'm crying

"Santana wake up— whoa? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" She asks

"I just remembered something and yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I really don't want to relive the memories right now. It's so real.

"No thanks Quinn."

"Ok, well you have Holly at 9 and then I drop you off at the hospital and I'll pick you up at 5 ok?"

"You don't need to take me home" I say quickly

"What? Of course I do why wouldn't I?"

"Umm… Britt's coming over. She said she would take me out later." I say making a mental note to text Britt and ask her.

"Uh-huh, well ok then. We are leaving soon so get your shit together girl."

"Fine" I grumble

First I text britt

**To Britt**

Morning britt

Umm.. could you take me

back after the hospital?

S

While I'm getting changed she texts back.

**To Santana**

It would be an honor

Can we go get food after?

B

**To Britt**

Perfect. See you then

S

**To Santana**

Can't wait

Have a great day

B

Aww. Every time I read a text from her I melt. I can't wait for 1 pm.

"So Santana, you look happy today." Holly says

"Yeah. I mean I had a rough start but it's all good right now."

"So what happened earlier?"

"I had a dream in a dream. Like I remembered something and then I felt guilty and yeah."

"Do you want to delve into those feelings?" She asks

"No. It's too soon."

"Well I would advise to talk aout it, but I won't push you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Well today we will try something new. I'm going to put on some music. And you are going to fall asleep."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She confirms

"Umm. Ok?"

"Awesome. Well put on these headphones and I'll put on the music.

_Sing me to sleep _

_Sing me to sleep _

_I'm tired and I _

_I want to go to bed _

_Sing me to sleep _

_Sing me to sleep _

_And then leave me alone _

_Don't try to wake me in the morning _

_'Cause I will be gone _

_Don't feel bad for me _

_I want you to know _

_Deep in the cell of my heart _

_I will feel so glad to go _

_Sing me to sleep _

_Sing me to sleep _

_I don't want to wake up _

_On my own anymore _

_Sing to me _

_Sing to me _

_I don't want to wake up _

_On my own anymore _

_Don't feel bad for me _

_I want you to know _

_Deep in the cell of my heart _

_I really want to go _

_There is another world _

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be _

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well, there must be_

_Well ... _

_Bye bye _

_Bye bye _

_Bye ..._

By the time the songs over, I'm not in Holly's office.

I'm just floating. The song is so calming. It's on repeat

I don't even know where I am or where I'm supposed to be.

I stand up. I'm in a flowy gown, but it's weightless. It's just me in a comfy plush dreamland. And that's it.

"Santana!" I'm snapped out of my dreamland by holly.

"Time's up. We will discuss this tomorrow. Let your thoughts stew. What did you see and what did you do. Dream, imagine, create. Until next time" Holly says as I exit the door.

Quinn sees the look on my face and doesn't ask anything. It's a quiet ride and I'm just thinking.

"Hey text me if you need me kay?" Quinn says as she drops me off. I nod my head and she drives away.

I go in the hospital, nod to the staff and take the walk to the CR.

"Hey guys" I greet when I go in

"Hey" The all respond back. They are all by the TV

"What are you guys watching?"

"CSI."

"Oh sick."

We all watch CSI for awhile. It's a dank show. Though some parts are scary and trippy.

"_You cunt. You don't deserve a girl like Brittany. She's better than you" I'm kicked. I'm lying on asphalt. _

"_You are the worst person ever. And Brittany isn't some dirty dyke like you are. She's nice. She just needs someone proper. I'll teach her." _

_Even lying on the ground I use all my last strength. I stand up and land a solid uppercut to his jaw._

"_YOU BITCH!" he screams. He kicks me over and over. He even stomps on me for good measure. Everything is fading, except I hear sirens_

"_Shit!" he runs._

"_Are you ok miss? WE NEED A MEDIC STAT! CALL AN AMBULANCE~~~_

That's all I remember.

"Are you ok sweetie?" They are all standing over me. What why are they over me. I'm on the ground. I'm sweating, I don't know what just happened.

"What just happened?" I ask

William speaks up first "You just feel on the ground. You were screamin and sweating. You yelled 'Don't touch her' and 'Sick bastard' a bunch of times."

"I just had a flashback of the night I was attacked. I remember it." I say

"Are you ok? Do you need us to call Finn in?" Melanie asks

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to bring in the doctors."

"Amen to that" Rupert says.

I check the clock. Shit it's 12:50. Britt will be here in 10.

"Oh shit guys I forgot to mention a friend of mine will be stopping by at 1. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier." Sarah says

"Who is she, if I may ask?" Sam questions

"Brittany." I just say her name because I don't know if I should cll her my girlfriend, or what I should call her.

"Hey!" Brittany says

"Hey babe!" I get up and hug her

"This is Brittany everybody."

"Hi Brittany," the group says and they introduce each other to her

"Hey" She says

"Hey" I respond

We are just standing there for a couple minute just staring and smiling at eachother, until something hits me in the back of the head

"HEY! Santana we've been calling your guys names for the past 5 minutes. Are you guys going to just stare at eachother for 4 hours? Or are we gonna watch some CSI and get high?" Sarah says

"Get high?" Britt looks at me questioningly "You get high here?" She asks

"Macaroon?" William asks in response

"The macaroons have weed in them Britt." I tell her

"Alright, but let me just warn you" She whispers into my ear "I may not be able to fully control myself if I'm high around you. You already make it so hard for me not to take you right here, but no promises that I won't try to pull something" she takes a macaroon and we sit on the couch together.

It's cold. Everyone else in the room has blankets.

Britt sees me and just opens her arms, I'm reluctant but I fall into her and we cuddle.

Even with our bodies pressed together there is just energy. It's pure, and awesome and divine. And she's just rubbing circles gently on my skin with her fingers.I have to smack her hand away. Even though it feels amazing, if I let her in now, I'll be screwed. She just grabs me and holds me closer. I comply. I need her as much as she needs me.

I check the clock. It's 3:30 already. Shit Britts been here 2 hours and it feels like 5 minutes. I have an hour left on my drip, and I'm tired

I just lay down and I don't even realize I fell asleep until Britt's nudging me awake

"Hey babe, it's 4:50. Finn took out your drip. Everything is good now. Wake up" she whispers

"Wha? Britt why'd you let me sleep? You should of woken me up"

"I like watching you sleep. You're cute when you sleep. I miss it" she says, making me blush

"Well I'm awake now what do you want to do?" I ask her

"Everything" she says in a husky whisper "But since I promised to take you out we are going to go to where?"

IPU she turns me on "Umm what? Don't you have the place picked out?" I ask

"I want to go where you want to go." She says simply

"Alright… um, I'm happy if you're happy, so whatever you want to do you pick"

"You pick"

"No, you pick

"Would one of you just fucking pick something?" Says Rupert "I'm smoking this bong over here and I need peace and quiet." He says as he takes a hit

"How about we go to a movie and then Breadstix?" She asks

"Perfect"

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Umm what's out right now?"

"Ooo! Let's go see the vow San!"

It looks like a sappy shit flick but Britt wants to see it so ok "Ok"

We approach the booth "2 for the vow." She tells him. He doesn't hear her he's to busy staring at my tits. Pervert. But before I can say something

"Hey! Dipshit. Her eyes are up there. And don't even look at my girlfriend like that or I will beat you ass into a pulp you dirty motherfucker. Now two tickets for free or else I will tell your manager about harassing my poor girlfriend and then refusing us service, leaving your prepubescent ass poor and jobless. Now did you hear me?"

He nods quickly and hands us two tickets while looking down

"Damn Britt."

"Sorry for calling you my girlfriend I just can't handle some guy looking at you like that. It makes me angry."

"No, I liked it.

We go see the vow. That's exactly like my predicament except not. I hate it but I can tell by Britt's face that she loves it.

And I love to see her happy, even in the dark theater her face lights up. She's so pretty. Hot damn.

I don't even pay attention during half of it. I lift up the armrest and just snuggle with her, just playing with her hair and cuddling while she enjoys the movie.

It seems like it's forever but eventually the movie is over. I stand to get up but britt won't let me go.

"Britt, the movies over"

"I know"

"So… let's go"

"But I like holding you. And cuddling." She says

"I do too Britt-Britt, but we need to go, come on you promised to take me to breadstix."

"Fine." She grumbles

"Table for two ladies?" This pimply waiter asks us.

"Yeah." Britt says

"Right this way, after you" he says pointing to Brittany and clearly checking out her ass.

"You go ahead Britt, I just need to ask this waiter something."

"What?" The waiter asks with disdain

"Listen, shitstick. I just saw you checking out my girlfriend. And if you look at her or check out her ass again I will call the manager up and file for harassment. I will also have you fired. Don't think I can do that shorty? Well my uncle is a partner in this business and he can have you out. I can have your pathetic ass out of this job so fast you won't even know what hit you. I am Santana Mother fucking lopez. And I will cut you. SO if I didn't make my self clear before back the fuck off from my girlfriend, or I will give you the asswhooping of the decade. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" he mumbles

"I said. Is that clear" in a low hiss

He gulps and nods

"I would say good but you are an asstwat. Lead me to my table lardass"

He leads me to the table. His head is down. He just gives me the menu and hands Britt hers and scurries away.

"What did you have to ask him?"

"Oh, nothing Britt" I fake smile at her

"Oh, well then, I wonder who was berating him about checking out my ass? Weird I guess it must have been some other Santana 'Motherfucking' Lopez." She smiles at me

Shit. I instantly blush. She heard me "Listen Britt, I—"

"No, San I thought it was cute. I loved it."

"Really? I'm sorry I just couldn't the way he looked at you. I just couldn't not say anything. It, I—"

She stops me with a kiss.

"I loved it. It was such a turn on. And I believe you have something to ask me"

"I do?" I stare at her confused

"Yes. You do." She winks at me and it clicks

"Brittany Susan Pierce, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"No." She says

My smile disappears. I can't believe it. What. My heart is shattering. My nightmares are coming true I—

"San, it would be MY honor." She tells me "Baby, you didn't think I would actually say no?" she says with a laugh

I try to cover up my expression and she just grabs my hand "Babe. I would never leave you."

"Promise?" I ask her

"Promise." She kisses my hand. I love her.

"What would you guys like?" The waitress comes over

"We'll share the spaghetti and meatballs." Brittany tells her

The waitress writes in down and walks away. I cock an eyebrow at Brittany

"Spaghetti and Meatballs?" I ask her

"San, like lady and the tramp"

"Alright Britt"

The food comes, we eat it like lady and the tramp except not with our noses. She's so cute.

It's gone to soon, and we have to leave because it's already 9:15

Britt pays and we go. She pulls into Quinn's driveway

"Can I see you tomorrow?" She asks

"I would love to see you tomorrow. But this time, I'm going to plan everything. I'll pick you up at 6. Dress nice. It will be a surprise" I tell her as I exit the car, giving her a goodnight kiss.

**A/N** This is a little disjointed. I've been working on it for a couple days. I really didn't want to do short chapters and deal with that shit. I really wanted to cut part of it but since you guys aren't in my brain it wouldn't have run smoothly (if what you call it right now is smooth) anyways britts POV of the night or something will be soon idk.


	17. Chapter 17

Night Drive Chapter 17

**Brittany POV**

Shit, our first date went off without a hitch. I really miss her. As soon as she stepped out of the car I just wanted to reach out and grab her. I seriously want to hold her for the rest of my life. Why the fuck was I so chivalrous? Damnit I just cockblocked myself (I don't have a cock, but pussyblocked sounds weird)

Anyways I get home and just text San goodnight. It's hard not to say I love her every time I text her. And I also can't do what we used to do. Hell she doesn't even call me Britt-Britt, much less Britt. I miss her so much.

So I simply text her that this is me, I had fun and to sleep tight. I also subtly add Britt and a heart in there because I need to say I love her in some way or I'll explode.

Then I get this text:

**To: Brittany**

Hey Brittany. I had more fun.

Can I see you tomorrow if you aren't busy?

I have treatment and we have a lot of chill time

If you can't it's cool

Santana

Fuckkk yea! She wants to spend time with me. Even if it is an icky hospital at least I can spend some quality hours with Santana. Shit! I have dance tomorrow. I'll get Mike to cover some classes for me. He'll understand. I did for him and Tina when he knocked her up so he owes me like 4 months? Yeah, time to pay up some debt. I text Mike to cover for me, and then text Santana that I would love to go. She tells me to be there at 1 and I tell her to sleep tight. She does the same and I just fall asleep immediately dreaming of Santana

"_Do you love me?" I ask_

_We are laying in bed in New York. We are both in our sophomore year. She's in pre-law and I'm in dance at Julliard._

_She doesn't answer. _

"_Santana." I say, and she looks over_

"_Do you love me?" I repeat quietly_

"_No." She says. My heart breaks in half. I just move to get up_

"_Hey, Britt. Where are you going?" She asks me_

"_I'm leaving." I'm crying. I love her I can't believe she doesn't. I just start changing_

"_Why are you leaving?" She yells_

"_Because you said you didn't love me." My voice cracks and I just keep grabbing my stuff_

_I hear her jump up and feel her arms grab my waist_

"_Britt, you didn't let me finish. I don't love you, I revolve around you. Love isn't a strong enough word how I feel about you. I want to be one, I want to hold you and never let go. The word love doesn't describe the passion I feel when I'm with you, the butterflies in my stomach when I see you, the fire that burns in me when you look at me. I need you Britt. Love isn't a strong enough word; I don't love you because it's not strong enough. I don't know a word that fits how much I need and want you. Love doesn't describe the way I feel. But yes, I do love you if you want to call it that. I just feel so much stronger than love, that that word just taints my feeling for you." I turn around and see she's crying into my back as she's saying this. She really does love me_

"_Please don't leave me" she whispers into my back. _

"_I never will baby." I turn around and capture her lips in a searing kiss. _

_I break the kiss and press my forehead against hers "I can't believe I was so stupid to doubt you. I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around her and hug her_

"_It's ok Britt. Just remember I will __**always **__love you. Seriously I couldn't live or imagine my life without you. I didn't realize how incomplete I was until I met you" she says an we just cuddle for a while._

The memory breaks and I'm plunged into a different one

"_What the fuck Santana?" I yell._

"_Britt, It's not what it looks like!" She responds quickly. The ginger runs away. _

"_YOU WERE JUST FUCKING SOME WHORE. HOW COULD THAT NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I yell. I'm crying. I can't believe she would cheat on me. With some ginger. _

"_Britt!" She runs and shakes me. _

"_I wasn't fucking her. She came onto me" Santana tells me_

"_Like that makes it any better!" I yell and I slap her_

"_Babe." She grabs me and I'm shaking trying to get away from her "I would never cheat on you. NEVER!" She yells_

"_I fucking love you. You mean the world to me" she nips my neck and I let out an involuntary moan_

"_And frankly babe, why would you think I would cheat on you." She breathes on my neck_

"_You're" kiss "hot" kiss "mine" kiss "pretty" kiss "smart" kiss "funny" she just keeps trailing kisses down my neck. God I'm so wet. But I don't break my resolve._

"_You cheated on me" I cry and walk away_

_She grabs my arm and pulls me back. She whispers in my ear "I would never cheat on you. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I love you Brittany. And I don't know why you think that, but I would never. You are mine and I'm yours. I would never let anything com between us."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My alarm goes off before my memory finishes. I'm so tired. I feel like I was on an emotional rollercoaster. And I was, I was crying and shit. I mean I know the ending, but losing her and being without her, it hurts so bad. This bed is for the two of us. This is OUR apartment. I miss her like crazy. It's lonely without her. Well complaining won't get me to her faster. I grab a black sports bra, purple tank, black spanx and leggings.

I grab a banana, toast and feed the dog before jetting out the door for dance.

I get there at 8:45, I'll leave at 12 for the hospital. I have kids and seniors group before I leave.

Munchkins come in and dance. I play some Raffi, but these guys jut run around and their mothers just are in the corner. I think one brought wine and they are drinking… but hey, this hour is about the kids.

The class ends without any injuries and then I move onto an uneventful senior class.

It's 11:30 by the time both classes are done, and I can't arrive too early, and I barely worked out, so all in all its time to dance_._

_Sail!_

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_This is how an angel dies_

_I blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening_

_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_La la la la la la oh!_

_La la la la la la oh!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail!_

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail!_

_Sail with me into the dark_

_Sail!_

_Sail with me, sail with me_

_Sail!_

I finish dancing. I don't even know what goes through my head. I just hear the lyrics and my body reacts in perfect harmony. In fact when I look around there is a crowd. It's all the people form Mike's class that just got out. Someone filmed it and it loos weird. I hate seeing myself. I feel like a bitch when I do. I tell mike I need to had out, so I stop home, shower and change for Santana. She texted me earlier if I could pick her up and I agreed. I love spending time with her. And we're going to go out afterword! Fuck yeahhh

It's just about 12:30 when I go to see Santana. I get stuck in traffic but just manage to make it there at 12:55. I get directed to the wing and find Santana on the couch watching CSI.

"Hey!" I say unsure how to break the silence

"Hey babe!" _She called me babe!_ As she gets up to hug me

"This is Brittany everybody." She introduces

"Hi Brittany," the group says and they introduce each other to me

"Hey" I turn to her and say

"Hey" she responds

We are just standing there for a couple minute just staring and smiling at each other. It may be creepy on the outside but we can just look and communicate with each other. I just stare into her chocolate brown obs, she's just so amazing. And she doesn't even know it. Shit she just got hit in the back of the head! IS she ok? If she's not I'll filet the person who hurt her, even if they have cancer. No one hurts my Santana.

"HEY! Santana we've been calling your guys names for the past 5 minutes. Are you guys going to just stare at eachother for 4 hours? Or are we gonna watch some CSI and get high?" Sarah says to Santana and looks at me

"Get high?" I look at her questioningly "You get high here?" I ask. These people hve cancer. And I didn't think marijuana was legal in Ohio.

"Macaroon?" William asks in response

"The macaroons have weed in them Britt." She tells me. Hell, why not?

"Alright, but let me just warn you" I whispers into Santana's ear "I may not be able to fully control myself if I'm high around you. You already make it so hard for me not to take you right here, but no promises that I won't try to pull something" I say seductively. I take a macaroon and we sit on the couch together.

We are watching a CSI rerun and everyone is in blankets and I see Santana shivering. Without even thinking I open my arms to her. She hesitates, I can see it in her eyes, but she accepts and we cuddle on the couch. As soon as we connect it's like electricity flowing through us. The currents and power between us is indescribable. CSI bores the shit out of me so I just focus on massaging san. I rub circles around up and down on her arms, I move up her back and I just cuddle her. She smacks my hand away. I know she wants it but I stop, instead I just hold her closer. I see her check the clock and then she just drifts off to sleep.

The group takes notice of Santana and I. And when they see that she's asleep then they ask questions

"So… how do you two know eachother?" Fran asks

"Me and San, we are…" I don't know if I should say girlfriends. "I don't know what I should say," I tell them truthfully "After the accident everything changed. I don't know." I start to feel the urge to cry but I look down at San sleeping and I can't wake her up. She is so peaceful and beautiful. I miss that so much my heart aches.

"It's ok sweetie." Melanie pats my hand reassuringly.

"What were you guys before?" Sam asks

"Santana is my other half. She's my soulmate. And I'm the reason she was in the accident. If that douche didn't follow and stalk me Santana wouldn't have felt the need to go over there and get beaten and—" I just start crying. I feel so bad. I make sure not to wake San, but I just can't help it

"Aww, sweetie." Melanie reaches out her hand and I grab it. It just sucks

"She had a flashback today you know?" Sam tells me

"She did?" I say alarmed

"Yeah. She said it was about the attack. She fell on the ground screaming sick bastard a bunch of times." Rupert says and takes a hit of the bong

"And she told me last night that she had dreams of being separated from someone. At least that's what I overheard on a phone call from someone to Finn. It was about someone. I think it was you, but the lady went on to be careful because when memories are triggered blah blah blah" William tells me.

Sarah then pipes up "Brittany, I think Santana likes you. Even though she may be sending mixed signals don't leave her"

"I would never leave her." I interrupt. My voice is low and deep. "I'm serious. I will never leave her. I'm sorry for interrupting but I have and will never leave Santana. She pushed me away but I'm winning her back. I need her. She is my life. She is my other half. Do you know how hard it is to have someone this close and have them not there? I feel the exact same way since I met her, and she does too, it just needs to be remembered and I'm taking that challenge."

"Ok, Ok, no need to flip a bitch on me" Sarah says with her hands up

"Sorry, just" I look at Santana "she's mine." I say softly

"I'm glad to see you care about her so much. She deserves someone like you" Daniel pipes up.

"Now I don't talk at all, I mean everyone else here says everything I need to, but this is important. Before I got cancer I was a professor. I'm only 32, but I taught a class on psychology. You two exhibit patterns together, and anyway it's just fascinating to see how you interact with each other" He says

"Well, I have no idea what the fuck that means" Sarah says "But I say you guys have otter love, it's where- SHIT! It's 4:45 I have to go to practice. Later guys" She says and she disconnects her drip and leaves.

Once everyone else heard the time they start to close up shop. I nudge Santana awake

"Hey babe, it's 4:50. Finn took out your drip. Everything is good now. Wake up" I whisper

"Wha? Britt why'd you let me sleep? You should of woken me up" She mumbles sleepily

"I like watching you sleep. You're cute when you sleep. I miss it" I say truthfully, she blushes but it's true. I miss her so much

"Well I'm awake now what do you want to do?" She asks me

"Everything" I says in a husky whisper, I see her eyes grow onyx with lust "But since I promised to take you out we are going to go to where?"

"Umm.. what? I thought you had a place picked out" She says confused

"I want to go where you want to go" I tell her

"Alright… um, I'm happy if you're happy, so whatever you want to do you pick" She says

"You pick"

"No you pick"

"Would one of you just fucking pick something?" Says Rupert "I'm smoking this bong over here and I need peace and quiet." He says as he takes a hit

"How about we go to a movie and then Breadstix?" I ask, I saw Rupert wink at me, he was being funny and just telling me to g with it. Weird how I can get that just from a wink, but when you can read people like I can you learn

"Perfect" Santana responds and I smile. I love her. It's killing me not to tell her but I don't want to scare her away

"What movie are we going to see?" I ask her

"I'm not sure what's out now"

"Ooo let's go see the vow san!" I blurt out. Shit I know she'll hate it and I'm shocked when she says ok

"2 for the vow" I say as we approach the window. I can clearly see the guy oogling Santana's tits and I just lose it I see red. And I just say what comes to my mind

"Hey! Dipshit. Her eyes are up there. And don't even look at my girlfriend like that or I will beat you ass into a pulp you dirty motherfucker. Now two tickets for free or else I will tell your manager about harassing my poor girlfriend and then refusing us service, leaving your prepubescent ass poor and jobless. Now did you hear me?" I tell him venomously. I'm not kidding. I will beat his ass if he looks at Santana like that. She's mine and mine only.

"Damn Britt" Santana says

Oh shit. Did I overstep bounds? "Sorry for calling you my girlfiend, I just can't handle some guy looking at you like that, it makes me angry." Angry is such a bullshit word, furious, or about to ri out his throat would have been better but I don't want to make San freak out

"No, I liked it" she responds. She liked what part? Me defending her or calling her my girlfriend?

She drags me into the theater before I can ask that question. We've seen this movie together before. San hated it, and I loved it but we agreed to see it again before the accident. I can tell she's bored. But I love it when she lifts up the armrest to snuggle with me. I hate being in this theater. I just want to grab her and hold her back, which I do don't get me wrong, but I want her alone with no distractions.

It's all too soon when the movie ends. Santana moves to get up but I don't let her go.

"Britt, the movies over" Santana whines

"I know"

"So… let's go"

"But I like holding you. And cuddling." I tell her

"I do too Britt-Britt, but we need to go, come on you promised to take me to breadstix."

"Fine." I grumble. I hate that we have to leave. But at least she liked us cuddling.

"Table for two ladies?" A boy about 17 in a serious need fo proactive asks us

"Yeah" _No shit._

As we walk back to the table I can feel his perv eyes check me out. _Well with a face and eyes like that. _

Santana stops and tells me to continue to the table she has to ask the waiter something

I nod and start walking but duck behind the barrier, I want to hear what San has to say. She better not want him or cheat or anything. I- I will

My thoughts are interrupted by them talking

"What?" the waiter says. God his voice makes him sound like a douche.

"Listen, shitstick. I just saw you checking out my girlfriend. And if you look at her or check out her ass again I will call the manager up and file for harassment. I will also have you fired. Don't think I can do that shorty? Well my uncle is a partner in this business and he can have you out. I can have your pathetic ass out of this job so fast you won't even know what hit you. I am Santana Mother fucking lopez. And I will cut you. SO if I didn't make my self clear before back the fuck off from my girlfriend, or I will give you the asswhooping of the decade. Is that clear?" Santana says in a low voice. Shit. I know Santana. The low voice is the worst when she's pissed off. But she called me her girlfriend! Fuck yeah!

"Crystal" I hear him mumbles

"I said. Is that clear" She says in a low hiss

He gulps and nods

"I would say good but you are an asstwat. Lead me to my table lardass" Santana says

That's my cue to go. I hurry back quickly and sit down. Just in the nick of time right as I sit down she sees me. Awesome. But I'm not going to let her get away wihot some questions

"What did you have to ask him?" I say innocently

"oh, nothing Britt" she says and gives me a fake smile. Oh hell no. I ain't putting up with bullshit

"Oh, well then, I wonder who was berating him about checking out my ass? Weird I guess it must have been some other Santana 'Motherfucking' Lopez." I say with a smile equally as fake on my face

I see her blush as she realizes I heard "Listen Britt I—" Aww its so cute how she tries to talk her way out of things, but I don't want to make her worry so I interrupt her

"I loved it. It was sucj a turn on. And I believe you have something to ask me" I say seductively

"I do?" She's confused. Why is she confused? I give her a look and it clicks

She looks down and gets prepared "Brittany Susan Pierce" she says. Holy fuck she remebrs my middle name "Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"No" I say. I see her face and I quickly backpedal

"San, it would be MY honor." I tell her "Baby, you didn't think I would actually say no?" I ask her with a laugh. Im trying to lighten the situation. I hope I didn't blow it with the joke

She tries to cover up her expression and I just grab her hand "Babe. I would never leave you." I tell her seriously. I am. I would never. I would die before that

"Promise?" She asks me with a hurt look in her eye

"Promise" I kiss her hand. I love her. I promise forever over and over if I could, but I see the waitress come over.

"What would you guys like?" She asks

"We'll share Spaghetti and meatballs." I tell her, as I see San cock and eyebrow

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" she asks

"San, like lady and the tramp" I love that movie, and also I would love to kiss Santana.

The food comes, we obviously don't eat with our noses, but we do grab the same piece of pasta and kiss.

The meal's over too soon and I pay and take San to Quinn's. I wish she could stay at our place. Maybe next time. I'll ask her. I want her.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully. I need to. Even if she says no I'll find a way.

"I would love to see you tomorrow. But this time, I'm going to plan everything. I'll pick you up at 6. Dress nice. It will be a surprise" She tells me as she exits the car, and gives me a goodnight kiss.

I love her. And I can't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N** So that's that. I'll update soon with Santana and shit. Review and shit whatever. Sail by AWOLNATION. It's been over a year for megalithic symphony :)

And yeah it should be good.


	18. Chapter 18

Night Drive Chapter 18

**Brittany POV**

That was amazing. She doesn't even try, but yet she's perfect. All we did was go to the hospital, a movie and dinner. So why am I so turned on? Murrrr. Santana just makes me feel so… awesome. I don't think there's a proper word, and words can confuse me, especially when I'm driving.

Well I better actually start to go home instead of creeping in Quinn's driveway. I seriously wonder what Santana will pull off, because A) she lost half her memory B) she doesn't know anything about me. Wait no, she does, just not the little things that we used to do. Like if I had a bad day, I would text her, and even if she was working late, I always found a twix bar and a stuffed duck on my pillow.

But right now, I can't worry about what she will do. As long as she's there I know everything will be sensational. I seriously want to say orgasmic a bunch of times, but I don't want to sound like a perv, even though everything about her is pure sex. I want her so bad. But I have to focus on something else, or I'll just be left high and dry. Like the female version of blue balls. And I'm not going to do any handiwork because sexy times is just for me and my lady. Me and San implemented that policy for God knows why. I mean I have no fucking clue, but it mad her happier when I said yes, and to be honest. San is infinitely better than anything I could do to myself.

I'm getting all worked up thinking about this so I just take a cold shower and fall into bed, eventually drifting off to sleep

"_Never leave."I hold her_

"_I promise." San tells me_

_But then she's gone. And the people are there. They aren't even real. Faces distorted with light. "She's gone. She's gone. She's gone." They all moan in unison, like zombie people._

_Where did she go? Was she even there to begin with? No one is around me anymore._

_It's just a blank white canvas. Nothing is there to paint except sadness. No one is—_

_Wait. There's Santana at the end of the space. I run to her but each time Itake a step she's farther and farther away. I even take a step back and she's 3x as far. But I keep running. And I will keep running. Soon I'm close. I ran enough, and right as I'm 10 ft from her she turns around, opens a door and is gone. _

_By the time I make it there, there is nothing. No door, nothing. She's gone. She's gone_

"**NOOOOOO**"

I wake up. That was the worst dream. I miss Satana even more now. Not just ecause I'm scared of losing her, but whenever I would have a bad dream she would hold me. I wish I could text her to come over, but hell she doesn't know where we live. Even tht thought makes me sad.

I check the clock and its 8. It's the same time I wake up every morning but for some odd reason I smell food. And I hear movement. _What the fuck?_

Holy shit is someone trying to break in? But why would they make food. Did I get drugged? What's going on?

I grab the knife I keep in my side table and inch out the door. Thank god that as a dancer I can move without being heard. I inch into the kitchen and see a small girl with caramel skin and dark hair mixing something in a bowl. It's Santana!

I stay quite but go behind her and wrap my arms around her waist

She jolts "Britt, you scared the shit out of me give me some warning next time." She breathes out

"Good morning" I say and kiss her on the cheek. I don't let go. I don't want to lose her. The dream was horrible. I need her

"How'd you get here?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. I know I said I'd pick you up at 6 tonight but I couldn't wait to see you." She mumbles something, I don't catch it but she looks up "Get dressed Britt you have to drop me off at holly's and you have to dance." I don't want to let o but I reluctantly pull away.

She slaps my ass as I turn around. I turn to look at her but she just smirks. Fuckkkkk leaving me horny too. I'm about to leave but I turn around and stay. I get my food and then I'll change. I want to watch Santana.

She's just making the pancakes in duck molds and bacon. How did she know about the duck molds? Anyway she sits down and we eat together.

"Hey why were you screaming earlier?" She asks

"I had a bad dream" I say and I look down

"What happened Britt-Britt?" she asks

"It's nothing Santana don't worry bout it." I say and start to get up.

She grabs my wrist "Britt" she says in a soft tone "Tell me what happened"

I sit back down. I don't want to tell her because she'll think it's stupid

"Its stupid you don't want to hear it" I say in a last ditch attempt

"No, I do" she says and she squeezes my hand

I sigh "It was just about me losing you." I say in a whisper

Her eyes widen and she wraps me in big hug.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you" I whisper

"No Britt. I miss you too. I had a dream like that the other night." She says

Now my eyes widen "You did?"

"Yeah. I miss you. Even though I just met you kinda, I already just feel so whole with you. When I'm apart it just feels empty." She says and looks down. I can tell she's embarrassed. I grab her chin and tilt her head up

"Hey. I feel the exact same way. I hav since I met you. And I fall in love with you more each day." I lean in for a kiss but I see the clock.

"Shit!" I hiss "It's already 8:35 class starts in 25 min and I'm not even dressed.

"Same and I have to be at Holly's"

"We'll continue this later? I'll be at the hospital for 1" I tell her and she smiles

"I would love that. Oh and by the way the date's still on at 6."

"Perfect" I say and she runs and kisses me quickly and dips out

Even though we only kisses for 2 seconds my lips feel like they are on fire. I am quickly distracted by the time and somehow manage to make it to the studio and through 2 dance classes.

I don't eve remember dance classes really. I'm a good teacher I know that but just after that morning nithing sticks.

I am conting down the minutes until I can see Santana and finally I just go in. Fuck it. It's 12:45 but seriously I need my girlfriend.

"Hey everybody" I say as I walk in

"Britt you're early!" Santana says and jumps off the couch for a hug. She grabs my hand and leads me to the couch.

"CSI again?" I laugh

"Yess! It's a dankass show." Sam says

"I don't like it that much. It can be creepy" San says. I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. "Does this make it better?" I whisper into her ear.

She nods to a chorus of 'awws' and 'get a room'

I don't care I love having her. She's right though CSI can be scary, but I love just holding her.

"Brownie?" Rupert asks

"No I'm good" I smile s I tell him. I don't need weed t get me high. Santana is the most powerful drug in the world. Her smell alone just gets me up into orbit. Everything about her is just so magical for me. I love her.

I look down and already notice Santana is asleep. Silly goose I whisper.

"You guys are so cute together" Sarah squeals

"Yeah. I love her. She's perfect." I say softly. Santana is sleeping on my boobs nd I don't want her to wake up

"How'd last night go?" Melanie asks

"It was good. We went to see the vow. The douche ticketboy was eyeing up Santana so I put him in his place, and then we went to Breadstix and Santana asked me to be her girlfriend" I say with a smile

"That's really good progress dearie. I'm happy for you" Fran says

"Yeah." I check that she's asleep before saying "I love her. And I'll wait forever. I love her so much, I just wish I could be there and help her."

"Well, at least she's still here. And make the best of it" Daniel pipes up

"Thanks" I respond

We all resume watching CSI, well I pretend to. I'm actually just watching Santana while she's still asleep. I softly stroke her hair and drift off as well

**General POV**

"Are they both asleep?" William asks

"Yeah, I think so" Sam answers

"They are so cute together. Did you see them holding hands and everything. Just the way Brittany looks at Santana is just beautiful. She really does love her." Sarah coos

"It sucks that she doesn't remember shit" Rupert says

"All in good time, all in good time" Fran whispers

**Brittany POV**

I'm awoken to Fran shaking me

"Brittany, its 4:45, you should wake Santana up. Finn already took out the drip so you guys can go."

"Thanks Fran" I tell her

I cautiously observe the settings. Everyone is already gone and me and Santana are laying on top of each other, my arms around her waist and our hands together. Awwww otter love.

"San, baby it's time to wake up I whisper in her ear. I kiss the top of her head. Baby its time to wake up. Her eyes pop open, and she scans the scene frantically. Realizing she's on me, she turns around and hugs me. She's basically throwing herself on me even more. She just holds me tight, I can see she is trying not to get upset, her face is cloaked in fear.

I try to pull back but she just grips me tighter

"Don't ever let go" she whispers

"I won't I promise." I murmur softly

She gently loosens her grip "What happened baby?" I ask her

"I- I had a bad dream." She mumbles

"What was it about?"

"I lost you. People killed you. You were gone forever." She whispers quietly, tears finally escaping from her eyes.

I grab her and hug her as tight as possible "I will never lose you. I wont leave you" I reaffirm

"I love you." She whispers into my ear. SHE SAID I LOVE YOU! She LOVES ME!

"I love you too Santana" I tell her. I'm exploding with happiness on the inside and I pull her into a passionate kiss. I love her. She loves me.

She pulls away and I moan "I promised I would take you on a date" she tells me "Get up we're going."

"Fine" I grumble. But before she can get up I whisper into her ear

"The only place I want to go is back to our house. Where we're all alone all night so I can fuck your sweet pussy and make you cum so hard you'll see stars. I'll rock your world Santana Lopez. I'll show you how much I love you"

Her face turns beet red and she moans. I smirk and just grab her hand.

We walk out of the hospital and San leads me to the parking garage. But before we get to the car she slams m against a pillar

"Baby, if anyone is going to be screaming names, it's you. I am Santana Lopez, better just remind you because I'm pretty sure by the time your done that's all you'll be thinking about" Santana says seductively and kisses me.

I'm so fucking wet. She turns me on, but just as I'm almost there she pulls away with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go on our date." She whispers and I moan. I fucking love her. And I am so wet

"Here put this on" she says and hands me a blindfold and a tie

"Kinky" I say and she rolls her eyes

She ties the tie in a loose knot around my neck, purposely lingering and brushing my boobs and then puts the blindfold on.

She grabs the tie and leads me along

"I was right this is kinky" I say and she just laughs

I guess we approach a car? I hear a door being opened and me being led inside, a light peck on the check but then nothing.

I hear the door on the other side open

"Don't worry Britt-Britt it's me. You can take off your blindfold"

I remove it and am in the coolest car ever. It's black with blue lights everywhere. It has buttery leather seats and most importantly, Santana. The roof is crystal clear so you can see all the stars and the moon. I look over at San in awe and she just kisses me.

"How'd you get this?" I ask her

"Don't worry about it" she tells me

"Now put back on your blindfold. I'm taking you somewhere extra special."

It seems like we are driving forever. I cant see but I'm trying to slip my hand up San's skirt while she's driving. I can hear her moan every time I touch her but she always swats my hand away. I can't help myself. She loves me.

"Britt I'm going to lead you to the place where we're going." She whispers softly. When I take off the blindfold don't be afraid and don't say anything

"Ok" I whisper softly

She leads me by my tie, stops and takes off my blindfold.

It's Spring River Valley, where we went on our first official date

There is a boat set with candles and a picnic basket.

She leads me to the dock, helps me in and then she rows off near the waterfall

I am utterly speechless.

"San, how'd you know about this?" I ask. It's a crescent moon and the stars are bright and clear

"Shhh, it's a secret!" she tells me

"But—" I start to say but she silences me with a kiss

I moan into her and she just leans in. I bite her lip and she just starts kissing down my jaw and neck, peppering every inch of me in her searing kisses.

"San" I let out a breathy moan

I can feel her smiling as she sucks on my pulse point. I'm going crazy from her, and I'm about to just tackle her there, when I realize that as we were kisses, she tied my hands behind my back. _Kinky_ I think to myself,

I moan because I want to throw her down, but before we can get any further her phone goes off.

"Just ignore it" she says as she keeps going. She is just about to lift up my shirt when whoever it is calls again. And again. And again

"Babe, you should take that" I tell her

"No" kiss "This" kiss "is" kiss "our" kiss "date"

"It sounds important, plus the sooner you answer that the sooner we can get bck to this" I whisper suggestively

She smirks and grabs her phone "What—oh. Oh. Ok."

"What happened baby?" I ask her. I noticed how she tensed and went pale.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispers to me "I just have to go. I have an appointment tomorrow and I have to get back and Q called pissed and-" This time I silence her with a kiss.

"It's ok baby" I tell her "Plus the way we were going I don't think the boat would hold up, we'd probably fall in" her draw drops and she rows us back and takes me home.

She drops me off and is about to leave, but I grab her arm.

"Stay" I tell her

She nods, parks the car and we go inside

We don't even have sex we just go into bed and cuddle

"I love you" I tell her

"I love you" she whispers into my ear

We just stay in eachothers arms and fall asleep

**A/N** Yeah.. so I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to uprise you guys and do Britts POV I didn't want to show you the plans and her reaction I wanted it to be a secret, and next update you'll find out how sneaky Santana is. And I don't really know how to write a sex scene, but shits gonna go down eventually if I feel like it. So don't count on it but don't count it out. But i probably will maybe. That's that. Oh and btw has anyone gotten the movie references? 50/50? Miss Congeniality? Mean Girls? And review and stuff. And yeah


	19. Chapter 19

Night Drive Chapter 19

**A/N **Sorry for not updating for over a month. SORRY! Read and review. And btw there is smut in this chapter. I made my promise, since I didn't update in a while, I added smut. This is the first time for me writing it, so be warned. I'm sorry.

I don't own glee or the characters obviously or Brittana would be on every week instead of finchel (like seriously, you're 18 what the fuck is wrong with you for getting married?)

**Santana POV**

It's 8:15 when I finally wake up. I see blonde hair next to me and smile. Brittany. Last night was amazing thanks to my planning. I found out Britt's favorites from Quinn and took her out. I planned the picnic and moonlight on the water so it was just the two of us. I can't believe I got this lucky. I still don't remember a lot, but she is spectacular and deserves the moon. I can't believe she's here.

I have already fallen in love, and she back.

I feel her stir. She turns around and kisses me on the cheek.

"Morning" she says

"Hey Britt"

She smiles at me "How are you this morning?"

"Good. How'd you sleep"

"Better with you here" I blush, and she laughs

"Oh Fuck!" she yells

"Hey, I didn't touch you yet? Already?" I ask with a smirk

"Ha-Ha San. No it's almost 9 o'clock. You have therapy. And I have dance."

"Fuck dance, let's cuddle" I pout

She looks conflicted, "San, you need to go to therapy and then the hospital."

"But I want to stay with you" I whine

She goes up to me "Santana" she whispers "I can't wait to ravish you when we get home. I want you so much It's gonna be a pain to go to dance, and then when I come see you at the hospital… I just want to take you up against the wall and fuck your brains out" I moan "But… when we get home, it's you, me and that bed. Now get up, because if you don't then no sweet lady kisses later" She kisses me passionately after that.

"Baby…." I whine when she gets up. She turns around and I give her my best pout

"San" she whines back "I promised Quinn I would take you to therapy. And you're lucky I pushed dance back to 9:30 so I could drop you off. Now come on let's go." She throws me a tank and skinny jeans to change into. But she's tall so I they are baggy. Whatever I'll sag.

I get changed and go out to the kitchen. A golden retriver comes and greets me.

"Britt?" I ask confused

"Yeah San?" She yells. She's in the bedroom getting changed

"Why is there a dog?" I used to hate dogs. Why do we own a dog?

"You bought him for me as a present for Christmas. Like lady and the tramp last Christmas silly!"

Oh, that explains it. I bought her a dog, cool? Whatever if she's happy then fine.

I start scrambeling some eggs and making pancakes.

I get lost in the rhythm and start singing

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_to you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

I don't even notice Brittany is watching until she wraps her arms around me.

"Hey babe" She whispers in my ear. I turn my head to look at her. She has tear marks on her face, but she's smiling

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing San." She whispers

"Why were you crying?"

"Just memories."

"Care to share?" I say and give her a plate of pancakes.

"It's just you sounded really good singing it." She says, avoiding my gaze and grabbing whipped cream from the fridge

"Thank you" I say and tip an imaginary hat

Se laughs but I can still see sadness in her eyes

"What's the real reason"

"You sang that song to me before. It's our song. It's my favorite. You told me you loved me after that song." She says softly

I just blush and she goes and hugs me

"I love you" I say in her ear, and I can feel her smile.

"Shit babe" I say, it's already 8:50 and I'll be late.

"Shit, get in the car. I'll drive"

"You don't know where it is" I tell her

"I do." She responds without looking at me

"How?" I smirk and she blushes

"I may have followed you and Quinn there…" she says softly

"When?"

"Umm.. just get in the car San"

"Okay, okay" I laugh

"So when did you follow us?" I ask whiles she's driving

"Once?" I can here the uncertianity in her voice and I inwardly smirk

"Liar."

"Twice?" I snort

"Ok, a couple times happy now!" she says "And we're here. Quinn will be here to pick you up and drop you off. I'll see you later"

I wave and blow her a kiss and go into the office.

"Howdy, sweet cheeks." Holly says as I step into her office

"Hey Holly"

"How have you been? How did your date go? What did you plan?"

"One question at a time, Jesus" I say and she laughs

"OK, first question, How did it go with Brittany?"

"It went well."

"Details."

"Let's see, I took her on a date, we went home, and slept. Oh, also we ate and breathed too"

"Ha Ha Santana. Now seriously."

"Ok, well I asked Quinn about Britt's favorite things, and she said ducks and picnic. So how very helpful Quinn was, I made a picnic. She picked me up after therapy, we dressed up all nice and I took her out. I remember from high school my friend named Kurt and he owns a fashion studio. And after a couple Snix jokes he listened to what happened. He had always liked Britt because she was the 'only girl who could touch satan.' Anyways he told me about how his friend Sugar owns a bakery, but she just owns it because her father is rich and she kinda sucks at everything. I told Sugar my story, apparently we were also in high school together, and she helped me out. She called up her friend Rory, who gave us dinner and rented out his private lakehouse."

"What? A whole lakehouse?"

"Yeah, I only used the lake and the rowboat, but he has like 7 houses."

"7 house? How the fuck did he get that?"

"I don't know, he's Irish. He played the stocks or found some gold at the end of the rainbow, I don't care anyways he has 7 houses. And 19 cars. And 231 horses."

"Well, A) I'm Irish so I'll let that pot O' gold joke slide B) That's nice and C) finish the story"

"Alright, alright. So anyways I took her to the lake and waterfall. We rowed around and ate food, things started to get heavy until some asshole started calling me."

She laughs "You got cockblocked sweety. Who called you?"

"Here's the best part. It was Puck, telling me that Quinn got hit by a car and was dying."

"Oh my god.. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, turns out it was a joke. Fucking asshole. He texted me in the car that it was a joke. Fucking douche. I'm gonna castrate him if he pulls shit like that again. He'll be lucky if I don't shave his eyebrows and rip that squirrel off his head."

"Well good luck with that. How'd the rest of the date go?"

"It was good, I dropped her off and was about to go home and she told me to stay."

"Did you do it?"

"Hey, that's personal!"

"So that's a yes?"

"How would you like it if I asked about your sex life?"

"Ouch, it's a no then. Touchy. But my sex life is great thanks for asking."

"Didn't need to know that."

"Well you asked sweet cheeks. Anything else happened?"

"I told her that I loved her." Holly's eyes almost pop out of her head

"Wow. Congrats" she says in awe.

"Yeah, I know. I really do love her though. Sucks I still don't remember jack shit."

"It's ok, you will heal young grasshopper" Holly jokes "Shit, well times up Snix."

"Hey, don't call me that!" I say indignantly

"I like that. Snix fits you."

"You don't know the story behind Snix."

"Enlighten me."

"I thought you said we don't have time?"

"Whatever tell me."

"So I get angry a lot. And in high school more so. Stage 1: Is just insults, like I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass or something. Stage 2: I get pissed and take the threats to the next level 'I'll kill you family' I start to get serious. Step 3: It's Santanic. I make the devil cry. It's like evil, but I don't think so. Apparently according to Kurt, it 'makes the devil looks like a puppy playing in the snow' Stage 4: Snix. Basically I can smash every bone in your body, and I will take the razor blades out and we will go. I see red. The devil is named after me. I have unbridled rage and will beat your ass. And again according to Kurt 'If the devil was a puppy before, it's an ant now and you are throwing that ant into acid, inside a volcano.'"

"Nice." Holly says.

"Yeah. I'll go into detail some other time"

"Later Snix."

I flip her off as a response and she just laughs

"Sup Bitches"

"Hey Santana" They all reply

"Wanna hit?"

"You know I probably shouldn't be doing this because I don't have cancer" But I take a hit anyway

"Well whatever man" Sarah hums

"Yeah, we were just about to start a song"

"No CSI?"

"Nah… man. We got us a song today. Because Sam here hooked us up with the good stuff" Rupert says.

Sam is baked, hell they are all baked. I only took one, but they are right. This is the good stuff.

"What song"

"Probably your favorite"

_Say Colt 45 and 2 zig-zags baby thats all we need _

_We can go to the park after dark_

_Smoke that tumbleweed_

_As the marijuana burns we can take our turn_

_singing them dirty rap songs_

_Stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong _

_And sell tapes from here to Hong Kong_

_So roll roll roll my joint _

_Pick out the seeds and stems_

_Feelin high as hell flyin through palmdale_

_Skating on dayon rims. _

_So roll roll the eighty three cadillac coupe devill _

_If the tapes or my cds just dont sell i bet my cadi will. _

_Well it was just sundown in a small white town we call it east side palmdale. when the afroman went through—"_

"No no no" Finn comes in "Not this again. Come on guys you know better."

"You're harshing our mellow man" William yells

"You guys are baked. Here let's put on some TV." He turns on Arthur. After some time Brittany comes in.

"Hey baby" She says and kisses me on the cheek

"Hey"

"How was dance?"

"It was good, you know just some kids are so cute, but they can't dance for shit"

She notices the silent room, and the fact that PBS is on

"What's up with them?"

"Oh, Sam scored some new stuff. These guys are baked."

She looks at me sternly "Did you have any?"

"I only had one hit. I used to out smoke this one guy Joe in high school. He was like the biggest Christian stoner ever. Total Hippie too."

"Ok, well as long as you only had one"

"Yeah, it basically has no effect on me anyways so it wouldn't even matter"

"Ok." She leans into my lap and falls asleep.

"Pssst" Fran whispers

"What?" I mouth

She gestures "Macaroon" she mouthes and I laugh and shake my head. Not today I told Britt I wouldn't

"Psst" This time its from Sarah "Brownie?" she mouthes I laugh no again

"Psssst." This time it's Daniel "Muffin?" he mouthes

I shake my head again. Melanie and Rupert offer me pie and waffles. I decline again.

"SANTANA!" William shouts Brittany wakes up with a start and I look at him angrily.

"What?" I ask annoyed

"Meringue?"

"NO!" I yell back

Brittany looks at me "Don't yell San. He has cancer." She lays down and falls back asleep

They all laugh "Busted" Sam whispers

"Go back and watch Arthur asshole."

I just stroke Britt's hair until it's time for my drip to be done. I kiss her awake and she moans

"How long have I been out for?"

"Since we got here. You only woke up once to tell me off."

"You were yelling at a guuy who has cancer" she points out

"They were harassing me and trying to get me more weed, so I declined. William just got pissed that I said no and yelled. I was resisting to peer pressure." I explain

"Well…" I pout at her "Ok, next time wake me up. Now let's go we have a date."

"With who?" I ask

"You, me and the bed. You don't think I forgot did you?" She raises her eyebrow and leans in "I was a tad late, because I had to pick up some stuff for tonight" she whispers seductively. And I moan. I can't help it. She oozes sex

"Come on San" she walks away and I follow her like a lost puppy.

I swear that was the longest ride of my life. Brittany gave me a searing kiss and put me in a blindfold

"Wanky" I tell her and she kisses my nose

"That's the idea" and she starts the car and drives.

Even though I'm blindfolded I can't help but reach over and trace up her thigh.

I hear her moan "Santana, stop." She says and places my hand behind my head

"Come on Britt" I whine

"Nope."

The drive seems to take forever. I swear. She opens the door, rips off the blindfold and presses me up against the door

"You made me so hot" she whispers in my ear as she peppers kisses down my jaw.

"I can't believe you made me wait until I get home" I say breathily

"Neither can I" And she grabs my mouth in a kiss. It feels like fire and passion. She tastes like the sweetest candy, the spiciest food, everything perfect. Just perfect and passion. There is nothing else to describe it.

"Bed"

She lifts me up and opens the door to the bedroom. The whole entire time I'm peppering kisses down her neck and whispering in her ear.

She slams me on the bed and our lips connect like perfect puzzle pieces. I run my hands up her shirt. Her abs are to die for, and I feel her shiver under my hands.

"Off" I command and she obeys.

I run my hands up and down, unclasping her bra and moving over her perfect breast. Rolling and cupping her nipples and I reach down to suck them. By now she's moaning. I start trailing kisses down her stomach, but she flips me over. She's on top and grabs my shirt.

"Off. Now" she commands and I obey. I'm so wet.

She rips my bra off and kisses down my neck, sucking on the sides. I'm going to have largeass hickeys in the morning but right now I don't give a fuck. She goes down and sucks on each of my breasts. Giving each of the enough attention, and plenty of hickeys she starts trailing down my stomach. She teases with the waist of my jeans, and I rip them off. I'm so ready. She starts trailing kisses up my legs, everywhere except the spot I want

"Please don't tease baby" I say and she laughs

"Are you this wet for me?" she says. I'm literally dripping down my legs. She laps up my juices and then runs a finger through my folds. "God San" she moans

I cry out as she proceeds to suck my clit. I am in ecstasy. She moves down and starts moving her tongue in and out. I am so close, she worked me up. I have never been this wet. It's embarrassing, but all I can think is how she's doing this.

"Brittany. Brittany fuck. Fuck OH FUCK" I yell and I cum, my walls clenching around her tongue, and she takes it lapping up my all my juices. I'm in heaven and she moves up and gives me a heated kiss. I taste myself, but I taste her.

"Baby that was so hot." I tell her "Now lay down." I command her, and when she doesn't I flip her and continue what I was doing earlier.

"I love you" I say as I pepper kisses down her breast, paying attention to each one, and giving her many, if not more, hickeys. She's mine.

I take off her jeans. I want to taste her. But I kiss her up her thighs; just as I'm about to reach there I go back up and give her a kiss.

"Are you this wet for me?" I ask Brittany and she moans

"Use your words" I demand

"All you San. All you"

"Good" And I move back down, but give each of her breasts a kiss as I return. I don't even bother with teasing anymore, she smells amazing and I dive in. I suck her clit and I slip a finger in.

"Oh God San, Faster. Harder" I oblige and she lets out breathy moans. I remove my finger and replace it with my tongue. She tastes like fire, like every good thing in the world. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Fuck, san Fuck! Fuck! Santana!" She shouts as her walls clench around my tongue. I help her ride out her orgasm and clean her up before giving her a heated kiss.

"I love you San. I really do"

"I love you too Brittany." I say and kiss her hand, and I get up

"Where are you going?" She has fear in her eyes.

"Calm down. I'm bringing us some food. We skipped dinner"

"Well, I'm full." She says with a smirk

"Me too, but we are going to need more energy for later" I wink and walk out.

"Wait San!" She says and follows me out. She has the body of a godess. I don't even make it to the kitchen when I grab her and suck a pert nipple. She's so sexy. God.

"Come on baby." She says and leads me back to the bedroom.

**A/N **Anddd you can guess what happened from there on. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but hey, I wrote a long chapter. And there is smut in this. And now I feel guilty for not updating and I feel like a pervert. It's my first time writing it so I basically didn't know how to. I know how to cuss like a sailor but anything else, no. So anyways I'll update if there are reviews. Again I apologize for the poorly written smut. But I tried, but since I haven't updated in a while, I think I'll post Britts POV when I can (reviews help just saying but I will try the best I can ok?). And the songs are Songbird- Fleetwood Mac, and Crazy Rap (Colt 45) by Afroman. Please review. Because frankly it makes me happy. Also Brittana makes me happy. And reviews for brittana makes me very happy. Anyways. And I'll try to update. I'm sorry! I tried to make the heart, but it doesn't let me :( So anyway until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Night Drive Chapter 20

**Brittany POV**

I wake up to raven hair in my face, and the most beautiful girl next to me. I can feel her breathing and it calms me. I just cuddle up closer to her. I can't believe that she's mine. I mean I couldn't believe it before, but now. I'm happy. I'm so happy

I start kissing her neck and drawing circles or her stomach. She feels so good. I can't not touch her. She is a heavy sleeper. I just listen to her heartbeat until fall back asleep. It's still early and I have time to sleep before dance.

**General POV**

"Ready?" Quinn asks puck

"Pshh of course" he says as he grabs the bucket.

"But shouldn't we feel bad?"

"Nah, it's there fault. Do they think they live in some little world. Nahh"

"But Noah, we have more time alone now."

"Let's make a deal, you do this for me, and I'll make you bacon for a week."

Quinn stops and thinks "A month."

"2 weeks"

"3 weeks"

"2 weeks and a trip to Denny's after this?" Puck says with a pleading tone

"Deal"

"Ok, now I have the bucket, you have the rest right?"

"Yep. They won't know what hit them"

Quinn and Puck enter the room quietly where they see Brittany and Santana cuddling together. _They look so cute, stop thinking about that Quinn. 2 weeks worth of bacon!"_

_Man, my lesbro is doing worrrkkk. Whatever this is so worth it._

They both look at eachother.

"Three, Two, One"

"**WAKEEEEE UP!" **Quinn and Puck yell. Puck pours water and flour on them while quinn is blaring the vuvuzuela.

"**WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKKKKKERRRRS!"**

**Brittany POV**

"THE FUCK QUINN?" I yell

"Good morning to you too." She laughs and puck smirks

That smirk is gone in two seconds when Santana clocks her in the jaw.

"THE FUCK. I WAS ABOUT TO GET IT IN. YOU TWAT. WORST LESBRO EVER. You little shits." She turns to Quinn next "What the hell is your problem. You fuck this up you little shit. Bringing him in here? He ruined my date the other day too. Fucking cockblockers" Puck laughs and Santana turns red

"Oh No you did not" she says and kicks him in the nuts. I grab her before she starts stomping on him

"Shit you little fucks. You brought Snix out. And fuck it's not even 7 and its Wednesday? And we're naked. Really. Fuck you. Get out of our house now. GO GO GO I SAID GET OUT. YOU TWATS I WILL MAKE YOU GET OUT YOU PUNK ASS SHIT" I stare into Quinn's eyes and she grabs Puck and they run out. Santana is still screaming at them though

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU FUCKING CUNTS GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Baby, baby calm down. Calm down" She is still running around so I grab her and entrap her in a searing kiss. She starts calming down

"I'm sorry Britt, but they just crossed a line. I mean I just couldn't… yeah.. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" I kiss her on her nose "I understand, hell if you didn't do it I would have.

She laughs "Come on let's go shower" I tell her "This flour-water thing is sticky"

"Wanky"

"I'll let that slide. Come on." I say and pull her into the shower

**General POV**

"Shit.. Noah, that was a bad idea"

"No shit. I think I broke my balls. And she definitely left me a shiner. And may have broken my jaw." He groans "Quinn, I don't think I can have children."

"Sucks, maybe I'll ask Finn out then. Because obviously you're a pussy ass man." She says and gets up

"Noooo, Quinnn" he whines

"Get up Puckerman. I don't understand why San kicked you there, the way you're acting I doubt you have any left. And it was your bad idea. Come on let's get the bacon." He doesn't move and she stomps her foot "No sex for a month then."

At that Puck springs up "Let's go to Denny's"

"No, you took forever, we're going to Nessy's, Puck"

"Fuckk, there bacon is expensive"

"Well that's what you get for taking forever. Now get up or it will be 2 months."

"I'm up."

**Brittany's POV**

"You're really fucking good at that San" I lean over and give her a kiss. I feel her smile and she pulls away to laugh

"Come on let's get changed" she tells me and pulls me into the bedroom.

I go to the closet and pick out some stuff for dance. Sports bra, tank and short shorts. I feel eyes on me and I look in the mirror. Santana is literally drooling at the sight of me. I decide to tease her.

"San." I say "Can you help me, I have a huge kink in my back. Could you rub it out."

I hear her gulp "Sure" she says and moves to rub my back. I start to moan and I here her breath quiver. I can literally feel her heartbeat through her fingers. I go and pull her into a heated kiss. I run my fingers through her hair and push her down on the bed.

"Round two?" she asks

"Wait here for a couple minutes and I'll be back. But just to make sure…" I grab a blindfold and handcuffs. I put the blindfold over her eyes and handcuff her to the bed

"Wanky"

I laugh and walk out of the room. I feed Rufus and start to make breakfast. I'm seriously surprised he didn't go all AWOL when Quinn and Puck pulled their shit. But he's gotten used to the noises in this house. He mainly stays in his room, we soundproofed a room with a sofa and it's nice. There's a dog door and a people door.

Just so he won't walk in on us or be uncomfortable when we…. Yeah

I start flipping pancakes and grab whipped cream and chocolate chips

I draw a smiley face and bring them into the room.

"Britt, where have you been? You've had me worried." She whines. I get that, she's still naked.

"Shhh, trust me baby." I say and take the blindfold off

She sees me, chocolate chip pancakes, and whipped cream

"Aww babe you made us breakfast. Come on take the cuffs off and I'll eat it with you."

"Noo" I shake my head and give her a smirk I have this planned.

I squirt the whipped cream on her stomach and she jumps back "Britt!" she squeals. I laugh, but I look her in the eyes as I slowly lick it off her. Her chocolate eyes swirl with lust and she moans. I squirt some more whipped cram on her. This time on her breasts. She shivers with the cold, and moans when I lick it off. She's so wet. I can feel it. She's rubbing against my leg, she's dying to get out of those cuffs and relieve the tension. I smile at her and take a bite of the pancakes. She laughs at me "You're not in a position to laugh Ms. Lopez" I say and her smile instantly drops.

I go back to eating pancakes. I'm almost done when someone pinches me in the sides. "San!" I squeal "How did you get out of the cuffs? What?" All these questions go unanswered when she captures my lips in a kiss.

"I'm a Lopez babe, we know that stuff" She pins me down on the bed, and starts kissing me. I hear something click and I ignore it. Santana is kissing me and it tastes like fire and passion. She breaks away and I whine

"Payback baby." She smirks and takes a bite of a pancake. "These are good Britt" she says. "But you know what they would taste better with? Whipped cream"

I see her grab the bottle, but I am confident. I'm dressed. She can't do anything without removing the handcuffs.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I have this planned." Oh shit.

She slowly removes my shorts and spandex until I'm left with waist down buff.

She sees my embarrassed expression and laughs. I try to reach and grab her, but she thought a step ahead and also cuffed me to the bed. This is going to be torture.

She peppers kisses up the sides of my legs, but sprays whipped cream on my sex. It's cold, but before I can feel that I feel Santana lapping it up.

"Oh my god baby, you taste so good" she moans and so do I. She knows how to use her tongue. Seriously. I sound like a pervert when I say that but it's true. This girl is a goddess.

"So babe, you ready not to tease?" She asks me. I nod. I'm dripping and she knows. I can see she's about to break too, she needs this just as bad as I do.

"Use your words Britt"

"Yes Santana!" I yell and she uncuffs me and I promptly tackle her in a kiss.

"Come on, I'm all stickyz" she says and we both blush. "OH fuck." She yells. It's 8:30. And we are all sticky. We jump in the shower. It's cold because we were both fucking horny. I rush her ot the car and drop her off at Holly's.

I go to dance. It's fine, the little kids are little kids. But this one dad keeps hanging around a lot, Mr. Walker or something.

"Hey Brittany" Mr. Walker (?)

"Oh, hey. Mr. Stephanie's dad. What can I do for you?"

"Please call me Carter. Carter Walker, How are you?"

"I'm good" I say a little uneasily

"That's nice" he says and moves closer. I back up "So I was thinking we should hang out sometime."

"I don't think so." I say testily

"Why baby? How are you?" He gives me the once over and I feel so sick. Even at the sight of him

"First, don't you ever call me 'baby' I am not, nor never will be your 'baby.' You will call me either Ms. Lopez, or Ms. B. In fact, Ms. Lopez only." I see him grin leeringly "Oh don't you fucking dare give me that look. My girlfriend is finally getting her memory back after being horribly beaten after she tried to talk to a guy who wouldn't leave me alone." He looks apathetic as I say that "Listen here. I'm glad she getting her memory back, and I also took a self defense class and got certified in weapons training. Did you know they sell pink guns? I have one, oh I forgot to tell you permit to carry a concealed weapon. I'm so silly!" I say sarcastically "Now. Where were we? Oh, how are you?" I say venomously

"I umm ..I am umm.. good." He turns around and walks away

"Oh, wait Mr. Walker?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever stare at my ass or leer at me ever again, I will have Santana go all Lima heights on your ass. Do you know what happens in Lima heights?" he gulps "bad things." I whisper.

He literally runs out the door and drives away.

Mike walks in and laughs. "Nice one there Britt. What did he say?"

"He asked how was I, but he had been hanging around, and I saw him leering at me for a while. So I handled it."

"Yeah, well next time talk to us. And just saying, you were kinda rough on him."

I give mike a steely gaze "If you were in my position, I'm sure you would be doing a lot worse. I'm sorry if I'm being a bitch, but I don't want san to go back and—" I feel my eyes start to water. Mike steps forward but I push him away and run outside.

I know he was trying to help, but San. San, I love her. I love her. And she loves me. And she's not even halfway back at her memory, but the new are coating the old right?

I dry my eyes and go back to dance. Dance always calms me down.

I try my best to direct the class, but even they know I'm distracted. They give me a break though, I know each and every one of them by name, and they are all the sweetest people. After the class is over Shelby comes over.

"Hey Brittany, you seem a little distracted are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some stuff with Santana"

"How is she?"

"She's good, she's getting better. Just today this guy tried to hit on me and I got super pissed. Like I can't stand when people try that, I just imagine San on the ground bleeding and crying. Seeing her in the hospital, just everything bad" I didn't even realize I was crying until Shelby was holding me

"Shh it's ok. It's ok."

"I'm sorry" I say and get up "This is completely unprofessional of me. I am sorry." I say as I wipe my eyes, she just laughs

"Sweetie, I've seen many hearts broken and have had hundreds of people cry on my shoulder. It's ok. And you are a great girl. It's fine, don't worry. And frankly, I would act the same way if someone did that to April." She says fiercely

"I know. I just can't stand it. And mike got mad, but it's like he doesn't get the whole thing.. I mean"

"I know. It's a girl thing" April cuts both of us off

"Ms. P I totally understand. And I'm really sorry." April says

"No I'm sorry, thank you Shelby for listening to me. It's just rough"

April pats me on the shoulder "I'm sorry, but we have to jet, we need to get to the roller rink! It's Wednesday!" She yells

"Have fun"

I check the time. It's 12, I have time. I think I will go early to Santana. Maybe bring her lunch. I just want to be there with her. Especially after that guy. She's just the best thing in the world, and I love her.

I go home, shower and start making us lunch. I pack us some PB&J's. It's the only thing I can make besides pancakes, that won't burn the house down. I grab some Yuenglings and head out.

"Hey guys"

"Hey baby!" Santana get's up and givesme a hug "What did you bring me?" she asks in a childish voice.

"PB&J and a yuengling." She smiles

"Awesome, thanks baby"

"Are you high?"

"Nope, no macaroon's for me today"

"No muffins?"

"Nope"

"Brownies"

"No"

"Pies"

"NO! I didn't do any today, trust me" I look into her eyes and she's serious

I give her a chaste kiss and pull her down and cuddle.

"Alright guys, come on let's do some singing" A new guy comes in with some instruments

"I'm Cooter" I laugh and he glares are me sternly, I look at Santana and she's trying not to laugh either

"So my name is cooter"

"I'm sorry is this guy fucking with us? I have to ask." Santana asks with a smile. I can't blame her. Who names their kid Cooter?

"Yes. My name is cooter."

"Were your parents baked when they named you that?" Sarah asks

"No"

"Stoned?" William asks

"No"

"Tweakers?" Fran asks

"Meth heads? Sam questions

"Herion addicts? Melanie

"Oxy?" Daniel asks

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" he kicks a chair "NO FUCKING NO!" I go up and try to calm him down when he hits me and I black out.

**General POV**

"Oh fuck no" Santana got up and sucker punched him in the face. He goes at her and she kicks him in the side, then in the face and then a final kick to the nuts. He starts rolling on the floor and Finn comes running in.

"What happened?" He yells

"YOUR FUCKING MUSIC INSTRUCTOR KNOCKED OUT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Santana yells

"No way" he runs over to Brittany "Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"Baby!" Santana grabs her from Finn's hands and kisses her head

"Wake up, Wake up baby." She locks her lips to Brittany and she feels her stir.

**Brittany POV**

I feel San kissing me. My jaw hurts.

"Hey baby" I say and San's crying.

"No, no, no Baby, why are you crying." I say and take her in my arms. She's sobbing

"I thought I lost you" she says in between sobs

"What happened?" I ask Daniel

"You went to calm down Cooter" I snicker at the name "And he clocked you, then Santana got up and kicked his ass."

"Aww, baby, I'm ok. You're ok, you saved me. I love you. You're ok. I love you"

"I'm fine, I just don't want to lose you" She says and looks up at me. "When I saw you on the ground… I just was so scared Britt. I love you" she says and grabs on to me tightly. "I never want to let you go" she whispers in my ear

"Then don't" I tell her and she just squeezes on tighter

"Earth to Brittany, are you ok?" Fran asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell them

"You sure? You blacked out for a little bit" Finn says

"I'm fine" I say again.

"Baby" Santana says "Get checked out, I want to make sure you're ok."

"I don't want to leave you." I tell her

"I'll be with you the whole time"

"Thanks, I love you."

"Well Ms. Pierce, you are fine." The doctor tells me

"See?" I tease San

"Does she need to refrain from anything, or do anything?"

"No, just ice it when you get home. Maybe take advil or something if it hurts."

"Ok" I say dejectedly and we exit the office and go home

"What's wrong?" Santana says when we get home

"Nothing"

"What?"

"You're gonna laugh" I tell her, and she does laugh

"I love you, I'm not going to laugh I promise"

"I kinda wanted you to be my nurse.." I mumble

"Well, we can solve that can't we?" She smirks mischievously.

"Well yeah, that, but I also want to watch a movie and cuddle" I say shyly, I don't want to make her do anything she doesn't want to do

"Ok, what movie?"

"You'll think it's stupid"

"No I won't" I say and I look in her eyes and I can tell she means it

"Well… The little mermaid is my favorite, but I kinda want to watch Lady and the Tramp and eat spaghetti." I tell her

"Ok, I'll make it happen. Just grab the mutt his food and we'll be good"

"The mutt? You mean Rufus, you bought Rufus. And frankly, you were his favorite. He misses you. See" As if on cue, Rufus brings his favorite toy to Santana and lays down at her feet, wagging his tail.

"Aww… puppy" she says and scratches his tummy

"Come on San, let's go for a walk before the movie" I plead with her

"Ok, let me just grab my coat" She says and grabs her black leather jacket. Damn she looks sexy.

"Thank you, so do you"

"I said that out loud?" I ask

"Yeah, Britt" she sees me blush "I think it was adorable"

We put Rufus on his leash and take him around the corner to a park.

We just walk for a while, Rufus is sniffing things and we start talking.

"How was your day?" I ask her

"Pretty good. Therapy with Holly, and she made fun of us for the sex, which I promptly left for. Then Fran and Sarah were cracking jokes and it was fun. And you were there. Until that cunt Cooter showed up. And seriously who names there kid cooter? But anyways now you're here and you're fine and you're mine" she gives me a peck on the cheek and I blush even more red.

"How was your day Britt?" She asks

"It was ok. This guy was hitting on me" I feel her tense up "I told him off, and about my self defense class and weapons training. And my concealed weapons permit. And about how my hot girlfriend would go all Lima Heights on his ass." When I say this Santana stops and we keep walking.

As soon as we get inside the house and let Rufus off leash, she pushes me up against the door.

"You're mine." She says and kisses me fiercely

"I'm yours" I say.

"Good. Now chop up the stuff for salad and I'll start the spaghetti. Then we can start the movie and get our cuddle on." She says and nips my neck "To hell with the salad. I want you. I love you" She says

"Come on then." I say and we go into the bedroom.

I am about to say something when Santana grabs me in a kiss and runs her arms up and down my body.

She knows all the right spots, I'm like putty in her hands. She makes me melt. Before I know it all my clothes are off and she's trailing kisses between my breasts and stomach. She kisses me deeply and enters me with two fingers.

"Harder." Is all I can make say. She's so good. She slips another finger in and rubs my clit and I collapse. "SANTANA!" I scream and she just continues kissing me, leaving little marks everywhere. I know she's marking me, and I can't help but be turned on by it.

I am about to do the same, but she just hushes me and cuddles up. I try to protest, but all I can get out of her, is flashback. Just the word flashback. And she's crying. But I turn around and hold her. Even though it's not even 7, we fall asleep to the sound of our beating hearts.

**A/N** sorry this is disjointed, but I had a bunch of different ideas. This is the longest chapter I wrote. I was going to split it up, but I fucking hate it when other people do that. I really didn't feel like writing smut since I feel like a pervert. But I kinda just threw it in there. I'm a review whore. It's a problem. So yeah. review. I allow anonymous reviews btw. Just give me a break. Ew i'm rambling and being a review whore. Well whatever -_-. Read and review. **Brittana always and forever. And if Brittana break up, I will never watch glee ever again. HeYa & Brittana are the only reason I watch glee.**


	21. Chapter 21

Night Drive Chapter 21

**Santana POV**

"_Am I special to you?" She asks. "Or is this just sex?"_

"_Come on Britt, let's not complicate this" I say and lean over to kiss her._

_She turns away and grabs her clothes_

"_Britt?" I say uncertainty_

"_Why did you invite me here?" she asks bluntly_

"_To have dinner?" _

"_We didn't have dinner. You just called me to have sex." It's not question it's more of a statement_

"_Yes, but I thought you were ok with that."  
><em>

_She laughs "What the fuck? You think I would be ok with that? I'm not your little sex toy!" She yells_

"_I know you're not" I say_

"_Do you?"  
><em>

"_Yes" I affirm_

"_What is college do I go to?"_

"_AMDA?"_

"_Wrong. I go to Julliard Santana."_

"_I knew that."_

"_Do you? I just asked that and you got it wrong. I'm not your sex toy. I have feelings. And frankly, I don't want to be used anymore._

_Wait what does that mean?_

_Do I have to spell it out? You are using me for sex! I have explained it to you, and every time I try and talk to you about it you brush it off. Well I'm sick of it. I'm out of here." She says and slams the door_

End of Flashback

I wake up and Britt's holding me. I check the clock and it's 3:17 am. What did I do to her. I go up and get some coffee.

"Hey boy." I pat Rufus on the head as I start up the coffee maker.

While I'm waiting for it to brew I sit down on the couch. It's comfy, but not as comfy as Britt. _Britt. _What did I do to her?

"Hey buddy," I say. Rufus trots up to me and promptly rolls over. "I don't know anymore. I love Brittany with all my heart. But I don't even remember our years together. How did I hurt her. How could I use that beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous person for sex? Even in my dream I knew I was lying." I scratch his stomach as I'm saying this, and I get up to get my brewed coffee.

"I just can't lose her Rufus, and I'm afraid. Afraid if I find out that I hurt her, I just… I can't hurt her…" I trail off. I can't hurt her. I drink my coffee, but I am soon lulled to sleep petting Rufus.

**Santana POV (subconscious)**

"I'm still here." I say to the guard lady. She's not the creepy old lady anymore it's like a Sue Sylvester. I think she is Sue Sylvester. Old, creepy, -"No shit, sandbags"-Bad nicknames, everything that makes her Sue Sylvester

"I am Sue Sylvester lady. Well at least to your mind I am. And yes, you are still here."

"But I've made progress. She remembers that she loves Brittany. I thought I could go."

"Nope, not the case. See, if I let you go, then you will remember everything."

"Why is that such a problem."

"Well Lady Ta-Ta, see if you remember everything, then we'll have a problem. You have constantly forgotten past things in your life. You have repressed them. Gaining old memories and also repressed feelings, thoughts, and past actions will destroy you form the inside out. Either that, or you will open a wormhole that will remove those fake tits from my sight for good."

"These tits aren't fake."

"I know that, but if I am supposed to be Sue Sylvester in your mind, I will say and abuse you like she did."

"Well, can I ask you some questions then? Since you can read my mind, but I have no access to yours and your vast knowledge." I say with as much charm and sweetness as I can muster

"Cut the crap Lopez. You don't need the sweet shit. I will answer the questions though.

"Fine. Why won't I remember."

"The acute trauma to your head damaged some nerves. And as we said before if you would stop making fucking googly eyes at the TV you would see-" I am staring at Britt's tits on the screen "LOPEZ. Stop it" She snaps her fingers and the TV disappears.

"Anyway, you are here, and your memory will come back to you gradually instead of just a boom, which I told you this all earlier."

"Fine. Can I do anything besides being locked in here?"

"Yes. Come with me."

Awesome. I can sneak away "Don't even think about it" she says without even turning her head.

"I'm going to take you out on the walk down memory lane. You may remember some of this, some of this you won't remember. Even in your dreams you repressed memories."

We step out of a door I didn't even see, into a garden. There are flowers, wilted and fully grown. There is a pond and a 2 swans are entwined with each other. There is a monkey, a puma, a duck and a cat too.

"I don't understand. What is all this?"

"Well, let me get somebody else to explain this to you. She's your therapist in the real world, but here she's also your extraterrestrial spirit guide number 5."

"Hey sweet cheeks." A blonde with a smooth voice steps up

"Who are you?"

"I'm Holly Holiday. And no I'm not a stripper. I am the equivalent of a sue, except not Satan incarnate. You haven't met me in person, you have, but you haven't."

"This doesn't make any sense"

"Nothing makes sense my dear child. If things did make sense then what would we do with our nonsensical sense, would that be nonsense? Or would it be sense? See nothing makes absolute sense, it just appeals to our brain. Brilliant right?" She says and looks at me

"I guess. But why did you take over this part?"

"Because Sue isn't built to deal with your feelings. Only one person is. But no one can recreate that person, except the person in question."

"Brittany."

"Bingo. But she's not here. I'm here instead. I'm chill and nice, so your body chose me to be the replacement spirit guide for emotions."

"Nice, so basically I'm rediscovering myself while my body is wasting away in a hollow shell"

"Yes indeed. I'm glad you've caught on." Holly says with a smile

I just give a little laugh. I'm fucking crazy.

I walk along the path in the garden. It's gavel and I kick the stones around. I stop at the first pot of wilted flowers and look at the plaque next to them, but they are all burnt and toasted. I look down the path and there are about 20 pots full of empty, charred or wilted flowers.

"What are these?"

"These are relationships. Some platonic, but most not, because we're fucking hot."

We high five to that. That's what being hot is about ladies.

"But these are dead and broken, never to be reopened again."

I keep walking, I go up to the pond and see the swans "Who are they?"

"You know the answer to that." She says and walks away

The swan is Brittany, and I am entwined with her. She is the swan. She is my everything

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a crumbling grey wall

"What is this?" I ask.

This is your self doubt, Britt is crumbling the walls you built up about your past, and it scares you, but it's good, which is why the wall is grey"

"I'm confused isn't a grey wall bad?"

"No, a white wall is perfection, black is evil, but grey is a combo of the two. You are getting better though, see it's equal. Before it was a dark grey, but when Brittany is here it gets lighter every day."

"Philosophical. What are the other animals for?"

"Those are your spirit animals."

"I get the puma, and the monkey, but the duck and cat?" 

She chuckles at that. "What's so funny" I ask her

"You really don't get it? You are everything, you are the duck and cat because of brittany, you are the swan because of brittany, as you said before she is your everything. I know you are going to ask this next so I'll beat you to it. Do you see that giant tree in the center o the lawn?" I look and nod

"Do you see how gorgeous it is, how everything is in harmony with eachother?" I nod again

"That, that is your relationship with Brittany. Always flourishing and one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

I wish I could see her and hold her again. I love her. I miss her. Even though I am with her. I am not fully with her.

Please remember more. Please, let me out of this prison inside my mind.

**Brittany POV**

I couldn't sleep after I heard Santana get up. I can't sleep fully without her. I stand in the hallway before the kitchen. And I listen. I listen to her talking to herself. My heart swells when she says she loves me, but it plummets when she remembers the fight we had. She tried to convince me that it was just sex. It wasn't though. Nothing is just anything for Santana and I. I wait until she falls asleep before I walk in.

I kneel down and stroke her cheek. She's so beautiful when she sleeps.

"If only you knew how much I love you back. I would give you everything. I plan to one day. I am going to marry you."

I pick her up gently and carry her into our room. I set her down on the bed and she stirs

"Britt..?"

"shh honey go back to sleep"

She lets out a little grunt and snuggles into the pillow. I think I just died of cuteness inside.

Shit it's already 5:52. My alarm goes off in 8 minutes. I'll call in sick forever just to sleep with Santana.

I turn off my alarm and drift off to sleep, snuggling into my Santana.

"I love you.." I whisper as I fall into the depths of sleep

**A/N** This is super short, sorry, but I've had zero inspiration, so this chapter is a shitload of combinations. I think it works, but whenever I throw in a subconscious, it turns to shit. But I like it. Anyways I'll try to update soon, but with the whole crackdown and whatnot I'm just all frazzled. Anyways yea.


	22. Chapter 22

Night Drive Chapter 22

**Santana POV**

I wake up to blonde hair covering my face. I know Britt brought me in here last night. I know she doesn't know why, and I don't want to hurt her. But what she doesn't know won't hurt right?

I feel her stir behind me, and I pretend to be asleep.

She peppers kisses down my neck, before she finally says, "San, I know your awake"

"How?" I ask

"Your breathing. And I woke up. I can't sleep without you here. I got used to it. Also your heartbeat as I started to kiss you." I feel her smirk against my neck as she says the last part

"What time is it?" I ask her

"11:52" She tells me and I shoot up

"I have to go, so do you, you have work, I have holly." I tell her as I run to the closet

She just laughs "I cancelled all appointments and called in sick today. Come here" She says and I run back over and flop on top of her.

"Awesome. Now we get to cuddle all day," I whisper in her ear.

Just as I'm about to kiss her Rufus jumps on the bed and starts attacking Santana with kisses

"Ruf…us… get….off…me…britt…help" I say between the licks, trying to fight off the dog.

"Looks like someone needs a walk" she chirps, "Come on San, let's get up and walk. He must be starving."

I groan and get up. I walk over to the closet and try to find my clothes. After 15 minutes and a great striptease from Britt we are out the door and on a walk.

"Why were you up so early?" Britt asks me as we walk through the park

"No reason" I lie

"Bullshit"

"That's the truth!" I tell her. I'm still lying, but I don't want to talk about it.

"Bullshit. I know you don't want to talk about it but we have to."

"It's nothing important" I mumble under my breath

"The reason you treated me like a sex toy is nothing important? How dare you!" She yells.

"Babe—"

"No." She stops and looks at me "I'm sorry. It's not your fault you don't remember." She pauses. "But that being said. I think… I think I may just need some time to process this. I'll call you later." She says and walks away

"Brittany! Don't leave me" I whisper quietly as she walks away.

"Woof!" Rufus says and looks up at me

"I know I fucked up Rufus. Now let's go home."

I walk home, Rufus sniffs everywhere and I know this is gonna take forever, but I love this crazyass dog.

"Britt?" I tentatively yell as I walk inside.

No response. I let Rufus off his leash and walk into the kitchen.

All I see is a pink post it note

_S-_

_Sorry I walked out earlier. I just_

_need some time to think. Please_

_just try to understand. I'm sorry_

_Love Britt _

I walk around, but before I go I see another pink post it note

_S- Sorry PS, I scheduled an _

_appointment with Holly _

_this afternoon at 1._

_And you do have to go _

_to the Hospital_

_love B _

Well fucking great. It's 12:45. Shit. I walk outside to my audi and hop in. I know I can't remember my life past 18, but I remember driving like a pro. No accidents so I got a BMW for senior year. Nice right?

I get to Holly's office at 12:55 and she takes me right away.

"In the doghouse snickers?" She asks me

"I guess. And don't call me snickers."

"Fine sweet cheeks. But you are definitely in the doghouse. First I get a call from a happy Brittany saying no appointment. Then I get a call from an angry Brittany, saying appointment is back on. So. What did you do?"

"I'm not sure. I was acting weird because I had a dream that said I was using Brittany for just sex. And I was lying to mself in the dream saying I didn't care. I was off whne we were on a walk. Then I told Brittany and that it was no big deal and she flipped."

Holly just shakes her head "Damn Lopez. You fucked up."

"Well I know that. I just don't get why."

"Ok. Let me spell it out for you. So, you told Brittany that you remember a dream where you said you used her for sex. And that that was it. How ould you feel if she just used you for sex? Pissed, angry, sad etc. Now imagine going through that once is painful, then reliving that, and you feeling the same way AGAIN?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, 'Oh shit.' Yeah, Oh shit." She says

"Fucking shit! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" I yell

"Well now that that is all out, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well how about this. Find out the whole story, and then rebuild and make a nice ass date. Flowers, candles dancing. Be romantic sweet cheeks. And do it fast."

"Ok, well who should I call?"

"Goddamn Lopez. Are you stupid? I know you lost your memory, but come on! I know that I'm being condescending, but Brittany was crying earlier. And extra fun fact: she's my niece. So basically I have a confidentiality agreement, but I care about Britt. I would never break confidentiality but I can tell you I am mad at you for hurting her. So I apologize for being condescending, but I have to clean up your mess. So do it fast before I stop smiling."

As soon as she says that I run out. Damn who knew that Holly and Britt were related. I guess I can see that in a weird way. I check my phone and I call the one person who I know will help me out.

I dial the number "Hey. I need some help."

**A/N** Does that qualify as a cliffhanger? Well I'll update in a couple days. I know exactly what I want to do so don't worry about me not updating for months because I do have a track record for that. It's gonna be awesome though. And yes I made holly and Britt related. I just felt like it. Anyways review. I'm a review whore. It's a serious problem. But anyways thanks for reading and I'll update in a couple days.


	23. Chapter 23

Night Drive Chapter 23

**Santana POV**

"Hey. I need your help."

"What do you need Santana. I'm kinda busy right now. I'm working."

I explain the situation how I royally fucked up with Brittany. "Santana. You fucking dick. You are honesty awful" he says while laughing

"Shut up fuckerman. I'm calling you because I need your help to put together a mega-awesome date for Brittany."

"Jeez, I'll help you out. That's what lezbros are for."

"Thanks. I'll need your continental though."

"No. Not my Bentley. Take one of Quinn's concept cars."

"No, you owe me for not chopping your nuts off. And I need the 62' continental. It looks nice and it will roll with my swagger."

"Santana, why don't you use the 72 that you already have?"

"What 72?"

He sighs "You have a 72 limited edition chevy camero. Use that."

"Since when?'

"You won it at some auction, its in storage somewhere."

"Was Britt with me when I won it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Then no. As I said before, Bentley. I need it tonight too"

"Come on Santana.

"Please Noah, I'll be safe."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

I smirk into the phone "Nope, I left your family jewels intact. Now we're even."

"No wait—" I hang up the phone before he can finish. Part 1 complete

**Brittany POV**

I know I'm being unfair. I mean it's not Santana's fault that she doesn't remember. But being so flippant about it? That's not OK. I just need to stop and put it in perspective but I just can't. I can't go through the pain again.

I do the only thing I can think of. As I get in the car I stop. I can't go to the studio, I called in sick. I walk up to the garage, and pull out my old companion. My dirtbike. I know asphalt is bad for the tires, but I just put on my helmet and go. I have a special helmet that lets music in. It's like my own personal radio. I put in a sad song. I want to dance, but an open road is so much more thrilling. Since it's daytime, and Ohio, there is no traffic. I just coast along.

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow_

I ride my bike. It's just me and the open road. I think of Santana.

_But it's you who brought me here _

_You were always here _

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow_

_Time moves slow_

_But it's you who brought me here_

_It's you and not your cheers_

_You who brings up fear _

_You who always yields _

She brings up all my true feelings. I love her. But I can't believe it.

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow_

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow _

_Time moves slow_

Before I know it I'm at the overlook where she took me when we first moved here. It's daytime. I've only been here at night. I start to walk around the edge. I sit down and look around. I see a rabbit eating grass, and a bird chirping. There are trees along the side, but it's just calm. I hear a car door slam shut.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turn around and see it's just Quinn.

"How did you know I would be here?" I question.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"Santana." I just say that one word and leave it at that.

Quinn offers me a tissue; I don't even realize I'm crying until she gave me it. I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"She forgot our breakup. And I still remember it like yesterday. She remembered a bit of it, and was so flippant about it. I know I'm overreacting. But it hurts. It hurts."

"Britt, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Quinn says soothingly

"I know she didn't. And I'm overreacting, but it just sucks. It sucks so bad. I love her so much. And with her losing her memory, I don't want it to happen again. I can't lose her. I love her too much. She's my soulmate."

"I'm sorry Brittany. But we have to go back. Santana is worried sick about you. And—"

"Quinn." I cut her off. "I just need some time."

"Ok. Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

"But—"

"Bye Quinn." I cut her off again. I need time by myself. If I don't I will go insane.

**Santana POV**

I get a call from Quinn

"How's Brittany? Is she ok? Is she safe? Is she—"

"Santana. She's fine." Quinn cuts me off "She just needs some space. She's really upset. So that date you plan better be awesome."

"It will be. I have it all planned out. Where is she?"

"She's at that spot you used to go to in High School. The overlook with all the stars and everything."

"OK. I'll wait until 5 and I'll pick her up."

**Brittany POV**

I sit there for hours. No one passes me, or bothers me. It is just me and nature. It's super relaxing. I don't know when I last did this. I need more days like this.

I hear a car pull up and a door open and close.

"Can I sit with you?" I hear Santana say

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Why are you here?" I ask her

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Why should I?" I say with more venom then necessary

"I'm sorry—"

"No it's ok. Because I love you. That's why. I would like to take you out tonight. You deserve it. So will you do me the honors of allowing me to take you out tonight?" She asks grabbing my hand.

"Ok." I say. I really am unsure of how this is going to go, but she is very sincere. I see her face light up with my answer and that makes me smile. I feel guilty for being a bitch to her earlier.

"Santana, I'm sor—"

"Don't be. I would have been the same way. Now let me make it up to you."

We stand up and I see a beautiful 1962 Bentley continental.

"Santana, where did you get this?"

"I have my ways" She smirks "Now my lady," She opens the door and I climb inside.

This car is completely restored. It even smells like new. I check through the people I know, but none of them have a car this nice.

"Santana, I need to get changed, I have to go home."

"No, you look perfect. Just let me add a finishing tough before we go." She gets up and ties a silk blindfold around my eyes.

"Now we're ready" she says. She walks around to the car and puts on her seatbelt, turns the keys and we're off."

"Oh shit" I say. I forgot about my bike. "Santana, I forgot my dirtbike! We have to turn back."

"Don't worry, I handled it."

"Where are we going?" I ask her

"Somewhere awesome, don't worry."

After a short drive the car stops.

"We're here." She says

"Can I take off my blindfold?" I ask

"Nope, not yet."

She leads me straight, then up some steps. I sit down on some comfy leather chairs.

"Babe, I'm gonna put these headphones on. This is just part 1 don't worry."

She puts the headphones on, it's some slow music. I try really hard to stay awake but I drift off.

Santana wakes me up "Babe, you fell asleep. Here, I'll switch this part she says and leads me back down the steps and into the car.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet." She says, and kisses me

After another drive, this one seems longer than the first, but maybe that's because I'm less tired than I was before. That nap really helped.

"Ok babe, It's gonna be a bit noisy, but I'm gonna lead you through this place. Don't worry; I have you the whole entire time.

She leads me through some giant place. I hear voices all around. I hear and elevator button and we step in. We ride up for a while. When it stops she leads me out, and removes my blindfold.

It's a dinner on a rooftop, but not just any rooftop, it's in New York. Over times square.

I'm sorry babe, is spelled out in roses, and there is a bottle of champagne, 2 meals, a white table, everything.

"I'm sorry babe" Santana says and looks me in the eyes

I'm still in awe

"Santana. How did we get here? How did you get me on a plane to fly here?" I ask her

"The song I played you was the most relaxing song in the world. It makes people fall asleep. I just woke you up after we landed. And then I drove here. Rachel helped me set this up. She's realty big in Broadway now. We also have tickets to Wicked tomorrow night. We are in a penthouse at the plaza after this."

"But first let's dine."

She leads me over to the table. She opens the dishes, and there are 2 cornish hens, mashed potatoes, gravy and asparagus.

"This looks awesome, thanks San."

"No thank you. I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't know. And there is no excuse for me being flippant about it. In fact I was just as worried as you. So do you like it so far?" She asks. She has a smile on, but her eyes betray her nervousness

I lean over and capture her lips.

"I love you," I whisper against her mouth.

"I love you too," she says.

"Let's get out of here." I whisper in her ear

"Capital idea Britt. Follow me." Santana says as we exit the roof.

**Santana POV**

I lead Britt through the elevator, into a cab and give the address. We are staying at The James. It's one of the best. Rachel told me about it. Quinn and Kurt told me about her, and I called her and she helped me set this whole thing up. The only thing I can think about is Brittany though. The look of wonderment is awesome.

"Santana, I can't believe you did this," she says as she sees the hotel room. It's the best. Only for her. I would do anything for her.

"Only for you babe" I say and grab her hand.

"San," she says eying the bed "I'm not totally comfortable. This is all super awesome, but.."

"No Britt, it's ok. I would love to be your cuddle buddy. But I would love even more to be your girlfriend. So Brittany Susan Pierce," I say, pulling a large black box out, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask.

I pop open the box. It's a diamond necklace. It has a heart and on the back simply B&S. I know she'll never forget.

"San… I would love too!" she says and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Now let's go to bed my cuddlybuddy girlfriend" She throws with a wink

"Just cuddling?" I ask with an eyebrow raise "I brought condoms. I'm KIDDING!" I yell when she gives me a horrified look

"Just cuddling after that mini heart attack. Now come on, we can watch Jimmy Fallon and cuddle."

"Ok babe."

As I snuggle up into my girlfriend, I think about how lucky I am.

"Goodnight Britt. I love you" I say as I drift off.

"Night San. I love you too." She says with a kiss

We turn off the TV and we entwine, spending the rest of the night wrapped in eachothers arms.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

**A/N** Sorry the update was little late. I like this chapter. The song is Slow by Grouplove. I'm gonna update soon. Anyways thanks for reading, alerts and favorites.


	24. Chapter 24

Night Drive Chapter 24

**I don't own glee. And this is M for a reason. **

**Brittany POV**

I woke up, entwined with my love, my girlfriend, my soulmate, my everything. And I wouldn't want to wake up any other way. But I still have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. She still doesn't know the whole problem.

"

"_Do you? I just asked that and you got it wrong. I'm not your sex toy. I have feelings. And frankly, I don't want to be used anymore._

_Wait what does that mean?_

"_Do I have to spell it out? You are using me for sex! I have explained it to you, and every time I try and talk to you about it you brush it off. Well I'm sick of it. I'm out of here." I say and slam the door_

_I can't believe she would say that. I think I'm starting to fall for her and she pulls shit like this. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I fall for such a jerk? Fucking hell._

_~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~?~?~~?~?~?~?~?~?~~?~?_

"_Get Up" _

"_No quinn"_

"_Britt, it's time to stop moping."_

"_I can't"_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_She used me"_

"_So what. Half the girls in your dance class have used you and treated you like shit. What's the difference with this girl? The sex?"  
><em>

"_I think I'm in love with her Q. That's the difference." I spat_

"_Oh shit."_

"_Yeah 'Oh shit.' Bitch. You think I would be reacting like this if it was just some girl?" I'm crying at this point "No. I fell in love. Se was so sweet and kind. I felt like we had a connection. Nope. 'Stupid Brittany didn't see that cute, hot, sexy Santana was using you.' "_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_No, I've got no time for feeling sorry." I say and get up_

"_I just need some time."_

"_Well what are you gonna do?" Quinn asks_

"_I'm gonna dance." I grab my bag and head out_

_As soon as I do, I hear my phone and I see a voicemail. It's from Santana. I take a listen. And it's a song._

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy,_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger,_

_Won't be your nasty little boy,_

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,_

_I can't grant your every wish,_

_I'm not your knight in shining armor,_

_So, I just leave you with this kiss_

_You can catch me on the speedtrain,_

_Beeper in a three-way,_

_Shinin' with the gleam chain,_

_And your honey givin' me brain,_

_You can catch me watchin' AI,_

_Mellow It's game time,_

_Pinkie with the same shine,_

_Pit bull and acanine_

_You know I rep' this shit,_

_I gots it tatted on my skin,_

_If you fuckin' with my city,_

_Then you fuckin' with my kin,_

_You know I rep' this shit,_

_I got my hands up on your chest,_

_Motherfuckers best believe it,_

_That you're fuckin' with the best_

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby,_

_I ain't your cute little sex toy,_

_I'm not your lion or your tiger,_

_Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy,_

_Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby,_

_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish,_

_Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor,_

_So, I just leave you with this kiss_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated-_

_You can catch me on the speedtrain,_

_Beeper in a three-way,_

_Shinin' with the gleam chain,_

_And your honey givin' me brain,_

_You can catch me watchin' AI,_

_Mellow It's game time,_

_Pinkie with the same shine,_

_Pit bull and a canine_

_You know I rep' this shit,_

_I gots it tatted on my skin,_

_And if you fuckin' with my city,_

_Then you fuckin' with my kin,_

_You know I rep' this shit,_

_I got my hands up on your chest,_

_Motherfuckers best believe it,_

_That you fuckin' with the best_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi-_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,_

_Kill the lights,_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,_

_It feels right,_

_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright_

_As the last chords fade out I run back into my apartment and cry._

I shake my head. That's not even half of the story. After I replay the song in my head I cut out. I hate that as a reminder. That song makes me sick to my stomach. I look over to the sleeping woman, my gorgeous beautiful girlfriend. She put this all together. She changed. She loves me. _But she forgot you, she left you. _The voice in my mind needs to shut the fuck up.

I feel her stir next to me

"Hey baby" I hear in a raspy low tone. God. So. Fucking. Sexy

"Hey yourself." I kiss her on the nose

"I love you," she whispers. My heart melts everytime she says that

"I love you too."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"You" I whisper huskily. Especially now. She smells so awesome, and she looks so sexy. I want her now.

"Britt" she moans

I capture her lips in a kiss, but she pulls back

"Babe?" I question

"I have stuff planned for us today, and as much as I want to do you, I have more surprises." She gets up. Damn. Look at that ass. "Come on get up."

"Umm San?"

"What babe?"

"I don't have any clothes with me… So unless you want me to walk around naked" She pops out of the bathroom with a possessive look on her face

"No." She runs over and pulls me into a kiss. She starts peppering kisses down my jaw, and focuses on my collarbone. I'm too caught up to care. But the she pulls back "Mine." She whispers, and I can see a large hickey forming. I can't help but smirk.

"That's so hot." I say and her eyes darken with lust.

"Fuck the plans" she whispers huskily "You're mine. Mine only." She says and starts working on my collarbone again. I'm still naked from last nights cuddling session, and she uses that opportunity to her advantage.

She starts kissing down my chest, and I can't help moaning. She kisses the spot in between my breasts and I feel even more heat pooling in between my legs. She moves and takes a nipple into her mouth. I moan as she swirls her tongue around, I swear that mouth is a gift from god. She makes sure she pays equal attention to each of my breast, and she moves even further down.

She leave a trial of kisses around my belly button, and then proceeds down. She runs a finger through my folds that are dripping with my juices.

"This wet for me?" she asks with a smirk

"Always" I moan

She rubs my clit and I swear I see stars when she enters me with a finger. She quickly adds a second one and rubs my clit with her thumb. I pull her up with a kiss while she continues her ministrations. She continues pumping, but stops before I hit the edge

"Who do you belong to?" she asks

"You."

"Say it"

"You Santana. I'm yours" As soon as I say that she rubs my clit and moves her fingers even faster, and I see white as I collapse into her arms. She helps me ride out my orgasm, and when I'm done she lays down next to me. I'm completely spent

"How was it?" she smirks

I look up at her "Awesome. I love you so much"

"I love you too Britt. Now let's get ready"

"No wait San it's your turn!" I yell as she walks into the bathroom

"No. I had to prove to you that you're mine." She says

"Same here." I say and I go to the bathroom and step in the shower with her

"Britt—"

"Shut up" I say and press her against the wall, attacking her lips with mine, we both moan at the contact. I spend a little time at her neck before I get down to business _to defeat __**buh buh**__ the hunssss_. Stop it Brittany you're proving yourself. No Disney reference during sexytimes.

"Your mine" I say as I nip down her chest, doing exactly what she did to me. I go back up for a kiss as I run my fingers through her hot pussy, not even giving her time to think.

"Keep going- Oh- Brittt God –Fuck – Britt" is all I hear as I pump into her. She's so hot and wet. She's perfect. She screams my name as she cums, and I decide to let her finish her shower. I get the shampoo and start to massage her head, I make sure I rinse off all the bubbles, and then I grab the loofah. I massage her down tenderly, paying attention to everywhere and she moans, but this isn't from sex. It's from the close contact, skin on skin. Brittany and Santana, forever and always.

"Hey Britt?" She says as we step out of the shower

"Yeah San"

"I love you baby, but we already missed part one and two of this adventure, so we are gonna have to skip straight to part 3. Grab your clothes from the room and get dressed super fast. I still want to make it."

"Make what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And I have a blindfold again."

"No."

"'No?'" she says softly

"No blindfold."

She emits a sigh "Britt, please. I want this to be special for you."

"Ok."

She claps and I get changed. Right as I finish my makeup she swoops the blindfold over my eyes.

"San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Doesn't it look weird that I'm wearing a blindfold?"

"You look beautiful." She says with a kiss.

I sigh and I get another kiss before I hear a door open, I'm gently paced into a seat and given headphones again.

"San.." I whine.

"Britt, it's just for a couple minutes. I'll put on some relaxing music and it'll be fine"

**Santana POV**

She bought it. Right now we are in a helicopter. I seriously don't know how I pulled this shit off. The sex was mindblowing. I love her. But I don't get why she still doubts me.

"Hey San?" A voice calls up from the cockpit

"What is it puckerman?"

"We're gonna jet off now. Just to the airport right?"

"Yeah totally, then we are gonna take the jet, and then we'll be there."

"I really think she'll love it"

"I hope so. I paid a shitload of cash, but I would pay anything for her."

"Yeah. And how many day will you be gone for?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, maybe like a couple weeks. Or a couple days. I canceled classes for her for the next couple weeks. Like she can go back whenever, but they can't call her back."

"They were cool with that?"

"Well after the security footage of me being beat to a bloody pulp was shown to them by Tina, and of that weird dude hitting on her, which I didn't jknow about but I will beat down his ass, they let her take time off for obvious reasons.

"Gotta love Tina," Puck says shaking his head "So sleeping beauty's out cold right?"

"Roger dodger. Let's kick it" I say and he starts the jet and we're off.

**A/N **Ugh. I just updated now I'm sorry for the wait. and to the reviewer who got the bridesmaids quote, you should win a unicorn. That is like my favorite movie right now, and it was like "Yeah, oh shit." So I put it in the story. I had to write smut because hey, when you get jetted to NYC and taken to an awesome dinner and a 5 star hotel, well shit is awesome. And last time, review please. But thanks for reading. And I'm sorry if you hated the smut. I'm sorry. Please review, because guess where they are going next? And btw, I can't even take myself seriously so I wrote the huns bit in, because frankly that sounds like a Brittany thing. But anyways review.

Song is I'm not your boyfriend baby by 30H!3


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Santana POV**

"_Roger Dodger let's kick it!"_

And off we went. I really hope Britt stays asleep for this. It should be a really nice trip, a great time for us to figure out our shit. I see so much love in her eyes, but there is a hint of doubt. I don't know what she doubts. I smack my head to try to remember but it is futile. I remember jack shit. I remember high school fine, me the closeted lesbian with the reputation of me sleeping around. I actually didn't though, only with 2 guys, but hey if you wanna be on top, you gotta make shit up. Because let's face it, half the people are already liars, and you just played a part.

I sleep for a bit, but then I wake up and join Puck in the cockpit. As soon as I sit down and see his shit eating grin, I know I'm going to come out of this situation 2 ways, bad or worse.

"So lezpez, why are you doing this for Britt? Where'd your balls go sonny boy?" He says with that fucking smile. See I was right. When you start out a conversation like this it' gonna go poorly.

"I did it because I wanted to. Unlike you, I know how to treat a lady right after I fuck up, not just take her to Denny's" Oh yeah, Quinn told Britt who told me last night. Puck went out got super wasted, and went to a strip club. He called Quinn drunk, asking for dollar bills to throw at the strippers. She went in there and dragged him out by his balls. Legit. By his balls. It's on YouTube too. Best. Video. Ever.

But somehow the next day Quinn forgave Puck, because he bought her breakfast. She wanted it at some all you can eat bacon place that was expensive. And he took her to Denny's. That kid must be hung because shit like this doesn't happen in real life.

"But Quinn loves bacon" he mumbles

"Puckerman. You know what you did. You're lucky Quinn forgave you, and god knows how she forgave you over Denny's. Have you been to Denny's? Oh right, you have. That's where you took your girlfriend as an apology. By the way, how's the no sex thing going with you two? OR will you take her to Denny's again?"

If you haven't already guessed, in high school my date took me to denny's and it was hell. Like seriously, I get all dressed up, and he buys me denny's.

Fuck that Puck, learn how to treat a lady.

"Whatever. We'll be landing soon. Is the carpet mucher still asleep"

I clench my jaw "Puckerman. If you weren't flying us to our romantic destination I would tear you a new one. In fact when we land I will. No te atrevas a llamar a mi novia una alfombra muncher assfuck! Voy a matar a usted y su familia. Yo soy de Lima Heights adyacentes! Su culo es mío!" I don't even realize I was yelling, or that I was speaking in Spanish when I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"San.." I hear a soft sleepy whisper. Shit she wasn't supposed to wake up. Fucking puckerman.

"San." She says clearer "Fuck dammit why are we on an airplane?"

"Suprise?" I say worried. I can't read her. I don't know if she's pissed or not. "Babe?"

I get a pout and then she attacks my lips

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it's a surprise"

"Tell me." She pouts. Must. Resist. Brain. Not. Functioning.

"Hey ladies, now that you have woken up, we are beginning our descent to San Francisco"

"California?" Brittany asks

"Just for a bit, it's a layover for someplace even awesomer"

"San, you didn't have to do this all for me."

"I wanted to" I say simply. "You're perfect, you deserve it."

**Brittany POV**

She called me perfect. And we are going to San Fran. I love her.

She called me perfect though. If only she knew. I hurt her just as bad. I push away the guilt and just go with the flow.

"Hey Britt?" She asks after we land

"Yeah?"

"We have a day here actually, what do you want to do? She asks me

I've always wanted to go to San Francisco, but I have no idea what to see besides the golden gate bridge. "I have no idea. The golden gate bridge is all I really know. Sorry I'm stupid."

Her eyes harden "Brittany" She says sternly "Don't ever call yourself stupid. You're a genius." She softens "Now I went to San Francisco in high school with my parents a couple times, and I went with Kurt a few times for pride. I know it seems like a long trip but it was worth it. And it felt nice to embrace my inner lesbian somewhere where I didn't have to worry. Now, I have some ideas. We can go to fisherman's wharf and shop, eat see the sea lions. We can go to Chinatown and get the best Chinese food ever. We can go to downtown and shop or anything you want

I think for a minute "Can we do all three?" I ask quietly. I really want to explore this place. I have dreamed about it for so long, living in Chicago was awesome. But I always dreamed of the west coast. And being a bicorn, pride always seemed so awesome. She smiles "Sure babe" she responds. I love her. _But she doesn't know. What if she finds out and goes back to Stephanie…_ the voice in my head questions

_Santana won't she loves me. Now shut up voice inside my head_.

The next day is hectic. We stay in this fabulous 5star hotel, I ask how she is paying for all of this, her parents are giving her time off. She needs it, and they gave her their credit card and told her to treat you. And she told me she plans on it.

"Brittany?" She questions

"Yeah?"

"You spaced out for a second, I was worried what were you thinking about?"

"Earlier."

"You still having doubts?" She looks pained

"No, the whole rest of your life. Are you sure?" I ask and my voice cracks. She runs over and grabs my hand. I hang my head in shame for the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Baby. I love you." She says and kisses my knuckles "I won't leave you. Now lets go have some fun okay?"

"Yeah. I just love you and I worry. I'm sorry." I look down. She gently pulls my head up and kisses me slowly and softly like I'm a baby bird. I love her._ Did you just compare her to a bird. Well she'd be like a swan or an eagle. Gah mind shut the fuck up Jesus Christ_ I yell in my head.

We get out of the hotel and she whisks me away. Our hotel is close to the wharf so that's where we go first. I see her smirk up ahead. All I see is a bush, and I skip ahead. Kind of weird that a bush is there but whatever. Suddenly it jumps out at me. It's a dude. I'm not scared or flinch. I've seen my friend Darren jump off a cliff and then someone push me over the same cliff and I landed in a pool full of jello. And when I got up a man in a mask picked me up and threw a shovel, green paint and forks at me. So a man in a bush didn't scare me.

"Blah!" he screams. I'm still unfazed. It is just a dude with sticks taped to himself. He starts to follow and pester me, when all I hear is a smack.

"Stay away from my girl" I hear Santana say. I turn around and see her holding the bushman in a chokehold.

"OK OK. Let me go!" He yells

She drops him and walks to me.

"I love you," I whisper and we continue.

She takes me to this pier and to this restaurant with the best mac n cheese and chicken. I love it. Then we went and saw the sea lions. I see a lot of couples like us, and I love it. The sea lions are adorable. I ask Santana if I can have one, but she buys me a stuffed animal. I like that better after I remember how bad they smell. I mean I understand, but they smell like a rotting pussy, well fish, but a rotting pussy smells like a sea lion.

Anyway we see that and then Santana and I go to the Ghirardelli chocolate factory, get the best sundae and then take the trolley around. I then decide to go downtown. I saw the golden gate bridge from the restaurant earlier so I don't need to go on the four hour tour, since we only have a day. The mall is like every other mall, except it has 5 stories and a plethora of stores. I love San Francisco for being so open. I don't get any looks. I never cared, but living in a small, close minded town left a lot of judgment. Love is love. No matter who it was with.

Santana convinces me to get this dress, because we go out to dinner in Chinatown. Best Chinese food I have ever had. And the lady whispsered something intosan's ear and she blushed. I tried to ask herwhat she said, but she just nodded and walked away.

"I'm not telling you" She said when I look at her

"Please San?" I pout. She can't resist it but somehow today she can. _I must be losing my powers _I think to myself _gotta work on that pout. She used to be putty in my hands. NO you don't want that no ah stop-_

"Britt?" Her voice interrupts my conflicting thoughts "Ready to go? I have one last thing before we go to back to the hotel." I'm really tired but I nod in agreement.

"Okay, you'll love it now let me slip this on." She says pulling out that fucking blindfold.

"No." I say flat out "I'm not wearing that, the last time I did that I got flown to New York, and then to San Francisco, no sweetie I want to see what's going on."

"Fine" She shrugs her shoulders, grabs my coat and then we are off. After an uneventful car ride, the car stops.

"Please Brittany, I want this to be a suprise, please can I put this on you. I promise less than 5 minutes, I promise no funny business." She says nervously.

"Fine."

"Thanks babe, I love you. You won't regret this."

She puts the blindfold on and takes me out of the car.

She leads me to an entrance and opens a door. I can tell the door is clicking and she scoops me up and carries me bridal style. I don't know how long she carries me, until suddenly I'm placed down onto a plastic lawn chair, and my blindfold is removed.

"San.." this is beautiful. I say breathlessly.

It really is she took me to the top of the Planetarium. Well really it's the natural history/science academy thing, but the planetarium has always been a dream of mine. I love space, the more space there is the more I can dance. I wish I could dance on the moon.

"How did you do this?" I ask her, as she sits down on the other plastic chair.

"Well I talked to Holly, she said you loved the planetarium when you were a kid. And you wanted to be the first astrodancer on the moon. My cheeks flush with embarrassment. Dear god why did Holly tell her that. Wait—Holly?

"Wait Holly who?" I ask

"Holly Holiday. She's my therapist. I told you that."

"No, you told me her name was holly. Shit I can't believe I didn't connect the dots. That's my—"

"Godmother I know. She told me that. And I called her up asking about what you love because I fucked up big time. This isn't a way to buy you out, this is to show you that I love you. You're amazing Brittany." She says and leans in for a kiss. I capture my lips in hers and we share a sweet kiss. I pull away to look at the stars

"Hey san?" I ask

"Yeah, babe?"

"How'd you get us to the top of the building here?"

"The Sage-Lopez wing is being built. My parents donated a lot of money here, because they support LGBT couples and are family friendly."

"Well I love it. Thanks" We just sit and stare at the stars for an hour at least. For such a bug city there is virtually no smog. Santana tells me it's because San Francisco is eco-friendly. They don't even use plastic bags because it hurts the wildlife. They protect parks and it is just awesome. Another reason why I love San Francisco, they care about the planet. I yawn. Santana notices

"Come on Britt, let's go back to the hotel. I have a surprise for tomorrow."

I follow her, and when we arrive at the hotel I promptly fall asleep in our room.

**Santana POV**

Brittany is asleep. She looks so cute. I can't believe I tuckered her out when she is an endless ball of energy. But today was exhausting. Before I go to bed I call Heather to solidify our plans.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Naya and I will meet you at the airport and Tyler will take you to the where you need to go."

"Thanks HeMo. Tell wifey I say hello, and this day was great. Thanks for sorting us out with all these travel plans." I try to conceal a yawn but she hears it

"Go to bed Santana. I'll see you in the morning. Love ya cousin" She says and hangs up.

I go back to our bed and lay down next to Brittany. As soon as I lay down she cuddles into me, and we both fall asleep.

**A/N**I'm back! That's a good thing! But shit has been going down lately. I hope to update soon. I love San Francisco. It's like my top 3 favorite places to visit. And I hate denny's because of this awful experience so if you love Denny's sorry... but i bash Denny's a lot if you can't tell. Oh and google translate helped me with spanish. So any mistakes are my fault for not copying google correctly or some shit I don't know. Any mistakes I'm sorry for. But read on pioneers. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

Night Drive Chapter 26

A/N Sue is racist in this chapter. This is Sue being Sue, but if it offends anyone I'm sorry. I'm not racist it was for the plot.

**Subconscious Santana POV**

I wake up and I'm not in a cell. I'm in my room from high school. Crisp black sheets with red trim, Bob Marley poster, black walls, a dresser and that's it. There was no window, though I had it covered, I want to see where I am. Something changed if anything even happened in my dreams. There is no mirror too. I wonder how I look. I want to look good when they give my memories back. But there's nothing. NO way to see myself if I'm even myself. I hear music coming from an old record. I have a record player, but this is coming directly from the record. And it's not even the artist that was on the record. But when I pull it up it drops and images of Brittany and I fly across the room. The song blares loudly

_I'm itchin' on a photograph_

_Yeah I'm scratching on a thermostat_

_Yeah I'm giving up on looking back_

_Yeah I'm letting go of what I had_

_Yeah I'm itchin' on a photograph_

_Yeah I'm scratching on a thermostat_

_Yeah I'm letting go all of that I had_

_Yeah I'm itchin' on a photograph_

There are more and more pictures flying everywhere, us at the movies, on the beach, us laughing dancing talking. I jst really want to be with her

_Feel the rain come down and you know now_

_Put the fire out, you'll burn_

_Ever wonder how you can see now_

_That this landing ground is so_

_You know, you know, you know,_

_Yeah I'm waiting on my mum and dad_

_Yeah I'm swinging on a branch that'll last_

_Yeah I'm going up then falling back_

_Yeah I'm itchin' on a photograph_

The pictures are moving now, they show just Brittany, her doing all these activities without me. She's missing me. I'm just begging and slamming on the walls trying to get out.

_Feel the rain come down and you know now_

_Put the fire out, you'll burn_

_Ever wonder how you can see now_

_At this landing ground and it's all while you were sleeping_

_Yeah it's all while you were_

_[2x]_

_Yeah I'm itchin' on a photograph_

_Yeah I'm scratching on a thermostat_

_Yeah I'm letting go of all that I had_

_Yeah I'm living now and living last_

I finally start letting the lyrics sync in and I slam the record down. It cracks and the music still blares but the images start to fade. So does the song. It gets lower and lower, as the photos get grayer and grayer, until it's only me and a broken record.

_Yeah I'm itchin' on a photograph_

_Yeah I'm scratching on a thermostat_

_Yeah I'm letting go of what I had_

_Yeah I'm living now and living loud_

I'm done with this room. I see a bright blue door and I quickly walk out into a long brick hallway. I hear voices at the end, and I stop in the shadows. I don't want to get in trouble for destroying that record. And besides whispers are when for people are telling secrets. The only one here is me, so it must be about me right? I kneel in the shaowas and listen it. I can tell it's holly with her light voice and sue the hardaass are conversing.

"I think it's time that she knows." Holly tells Sue

"Give her the dreams."

"Dreams? More like night terrors Sue. I'm not sure if she's ready"

"You just suggested it blondie. I think it's time Santana should stop playing puppy over Brittany. We had to pick up the pieces before. She's gotten hurt by her too. It's not a one way mirror.

I've heard enough. Brittany has hurt me? I don't want to remember that. I don't want to put my present self into that state of agony. The feeling of your heart being ripped out and then burnt. That's how it felt. But being with her is soothing. But my present self doesn't know that part about Brittany. And I don't want her, well me, to go through pain like that again

"What's not a one way mirror?" I interject as I step out of the shadows.

"Lady TaTa, you're awake." Sue says unimpressed

"Hello Sue," I say equally pissy, while I give holly a warm welcome and a smile.

I get a tightlipped grin in response. This must be bad. I only remeber the one time. There better not be more, right? I can't hurt her.

Sue just laughs "Sweetie, what have you been sipping," she says mockingly

"Nothing. What's so funny? What am I missing?" I ask. I'm confused what's missing

"Well, Santana, it's been a while and you're starting to remember—"

"Nothing, Boobs McGee. Or how you would phrase it 'Jack shit, no more tacos ARIBA! You loko! TACOS'"

"First off that's incredible racist. I'll sue your ass off"

"You can try, contact my lawyer Gloria allred and we'll see how this goes"

"Yeah?" I step up but I hear a whistle blast and I step back

"Enough you two" Holly says.

"Santana. You are making no significant progress. I think our plan of you remembering nataurlally won't happen. So we have to release some memories"

Sick. I'll be free

"BUT. First you have to remebr them. You forgot most of your dating history didn't you"

"Why think of the pastwhen you can focus on the present?"

"You need to learn Santana. What happened between you two was different."

"How will you guys give me my memory back?"

"Well, I'll talk you through and Sue" BOOM!

I hear a crash, and the weight of the sky to my cheek, and I get up on a city street. "HEY GET OUTTA THE STREET!" A cabbie yells

I flip him off in response. I'm in front of my old apartment. I wonder why I'm hear.

"You're hear for the memories" Holly appears next to me in all white. She's like an angel. I look down at myself. Leather jacket, rocking skinnies and a white shirt. With a bra, but no undies. I guess in my dreams I'm a badass stud too.

"No Santana. It's unsanitary. Basically if I could stop you from doing shit like that I would. But anyways we are here for memories."

"Why can't I just remember all the good things" I say and turn to look at holly

She gives me a pained expression and motions me to sit down. "The way you are looking at everything now is through rose colored glasses. I didn't think that this would happen, but as you're outer presence got stronger, you got tainted. You don't remember everything about Brittany. Not all of it is puppies and flowers. You both hurt each other."

"OK." I say and nod my head. It makes sense, but I still love her no matter what happens.

"Come on Santana we'll float through the window."

"Can they see us?"

"No this is just a memory. They don't even know we exist, because we are you. And this whole thing can be explained by an algorithm but we have no time for that."

"Ok. Thanks holly" She gives me a pained expression

"Don't thank me yet."

I look into the window. It's her and I in bed. Looking nice and cozy. I see Brittany fall asleep. I am stroking her hair. But I hear a phone on the nightstand. I don't want to wake Brittany up so I look at it.

I see my past self react. She's pissed. I float over to read the text

_To Brittany: Hey B. I need to be serviced. Last night was awesome. I knew cock was better. Anyways after you ditch the lesbo we'll be together. Call me. XO Rory. PS_

_:0 (=======8 _

I see me wake her up.

"WHAT IS THIS" I yell at her. I don't blame my past self. I'm livid. And crushed. I can't believe he'd do this.

She says nothing, and I see the anger I my past self's eyes. I honestly just feel a hole in my heart. I can't believe she would cheat.

"Santana let me explain?"

I see myself sit down and give her a chace to explain. "So basically, the only reason I was here in the first place, was because I lost a bet with my boyfriend, Rory. But I swear I swear I didn't mean for this to happen" She says as I start to cry "I like you Santana. You make me feel things that Rory couldn't make me feel in a thousand years."

"Then why britt?" Why?" I say and my voice cracks. I am crying and this is just a memory. I look for holly and she's gone.

"I'm sorry." She says

"Get out." My voice is cracked. "Just get out"

She leaves.

I see myself break down into tears. Days pass, I see people come and go. I see my friend Mercedes come in a bunch of times. She is the one who picked me up and told me to move on. I can tell days are passing and I am still outside of the apartment. One day though I see Brittany come up.

"Can we talk?" She says and her voice is cracked

I see myself let her in. She brings in a 5 huge bags and a very fat cat.

"What is this Brittany? What is all this shit?" I hear myself say. I'm hoestly baffled

She looks at me with a smile "I broke up with Rory, like you wanted, and I made my decision you. So if you could help me move my things that would be awesome."

I hear myself laugh. It's cold though. And for all the right reasons.

"No."

"No?" She asks

"You were gone for months Brittany."

"So? I broke up with him."

"No. I doubt it. I think you got dumped and kicked out of his apartment." I see her starting to cry, and I know that my theory was right.

"You don't even deny it." I hear myself say "Get out. Now." I sound so cold and broken.

"No. I broke up with him. I missed you. I'm in love with you. It took me months to get away. Please San."

"Don't call me that."

"But I love you. You're my San." I hear her say, Tears breaking

"Ok." I hear myself say, "You can stay. Come on in." Just as I said that 5 guys pop out of the large bags, each throwing paint on me.

"DYKE!" They all shout. "Brittany?" I hear myself laugh

"You bought it." She says with a laugh. And then "I would have stayed if you at least knew some shit about me. Or had been celibate. But nope, so nope." She said with a laugh. Leaving me dripping in paint of various colors

I saw myself cry. And my heart broke. The sweet girl who I was in love with wouldn't do that.

I then saw a 20 something year old girl open her door and come into the hallway.

"You're Santana right?" She asks. She has blonde hair, green eyes and a killer smile. "I'm Gabby. I heard what that girl did to you. Need some help?"

I nod and she takes me inside.

That's all I see before Sue shows up. I'm still crying. Brittany couldn't have done that.

"Well she did." Sue says. And then she came to her senses. But you had moved on.

We are back in my apartment. It's winter. I am cuddled up with Gabby watching Christmas specials. That swirls away and we're walking down 5th ave. Shopping bags in hand. I see how happy I am without Brittany. And I have an ache but it's ok because I see I'm happy.

"Not yet TweedleFakeBoobs"

I watch as we see a panhandler on the street. With ice blue eyes and blonde hair. I see myself do a double take. It's Brittany. Why is she on the street though? I wonder. I see myself ditch the bags and go help her. We are back at the apartment. Gabby is yelling at me. "Why is she here? Are you still in love with her? After all she has done to you? " I Nod my head. "The paint. The heartbreak. Rory?" She turns to Brittany "DO you know how broken she was. And I had to fix her. I was going to marry her." I could see the tears forming in Gabby's eyes. "And you" she looks at me what do you have to say?"

"I can't help it she's my unicorn." Gabby huffs and leaves.

"OK" I turn to Sue. She throws paint on me, ditches me and leaves. Breaking up my relationship an dbrining a sewer rat into my house. Is that it?

Sue sighs. "Not even the worst part Santana." You know it's bad when she's using your first name. "But that's all for right now. That's draining already."

**A/N** It gets pretty bad. I already have it in my head kinda. Hopefully I'll upload sooner. Please review. Like seriously. It's awesome. I never leave signed reviews on any stories. I always make it anonymous. I encourage the same. Because then you can do what I do. Give your best opinion but be a crazy ass motherfucker like I do. But who the hell wants to be like me? Hey guess what I rarely swore in this chapter. Oh and Sue is being super racist. I'm not racist and being racist isn't ok. So I definitely don't condone that. I just thought that's what she would say. If I offended anyone of any sort I am so sorry. But I pictured Sue being racist, and I'm pretty sure in the show she is. And btw I hate rory because he is the mini me of my arch nemesis and finn fucking hudson the leader of all things evil in glee... The leader of finchel too. Another ship I would gladly sink. But review. It's early or late whichever way you choose it to be. Happy Labor day to the USA. Anyways i'm rambling. Its a nasty habit. I'll probably update later today apologizing from this authors note. In advance, sorry I'm crazy. Just read and comment.

Song was Itchin' on a Photograph by Grouplove


	27. Chapter 27

Night Drive Chapter 27

**Santana POV**

"_And that's not even the worst of it" _ I remember as my dream ends.

That's all I remember, but when I look at Brittany, instead of that warm fuzzy feeling, I feel an ache. I don't know right now. I love her. I think. I hope.

No I know. It will all be ok in the end right?

**Brittany POV**

I wake up with no Santana beside me. I miss her so much. She is me. I love her. And I know she loves me. But I still feel that pang in my stomach that she doesn't know how badly I treated her. I treated her like shit and she doesn't know.

"_Hey Rory, I want to get back together" _

"_Why?"_

"_She cheated on me"_

"_Well then you ready to prove how much better I am. Prove that I'm the one for you" _

I shake the rest of that thought in my head. I honestly can't believe I chose Rory over Santana. I made up the boyfriend shit originally, but I made him serious because that one puppy dog look that he gives melts my heart.

But not as much as Santana. She melts my heart with just a talk, a smirk, a smile, a laugh. Anything she does makes me weak. I just wish I didn't do what I did.

She's starting to stir so I break out of my thoughts and bury my face in the crook of her neck. I pretend to be asleep, but I'm looking out of a crack in my eye. I see her look at me, and then get up.

Why didn't she kiss me? Whatever it's the morning, you're just worrying. Still, I keep worrying that she'll leave me. That she'll find someone better.

**Santana POV**

I'm disgusted about my dreams last night. They were so real. I think they actually happened. I turn around and look at Brittany. Usually I'd cuddle her until she would wake up, but I can't even look at her without feeling paint drip down my back. It was her and another guy. She and a bunch of her friends threw paint on me and called me a dyke. That just keeps repeating over and over again. I don't know if I can trust her. But then I met a girl, and she was awesome. But I never forgot about Brittany. I saw her panhandling and like a puppy I took her home. But I honestly don't remember anything after that. Did I forgive her? Did she hurt me again? Did anything else happen? I can't deal with this. I have to talk to her. I have to know.

"Santana?" Brittany asks in a sleepy voice. So hot. I love her. Or do I? I don't know. I haven't been this confused since I woke up from the accident.

"Brittany. We need to talk." I say with no emotion. I don't want her to feel nervous. But the look on her face gives her nerves away. I can tell she doesn't like where this may go.

"What's wrong San?" She says as she moves towards me. I can't hear her use that name for me. I feel paint dripping down my back. Paint. The metallic floury taste in my mouth, burning my eyes.

"Don't call me that." I say, gritting my teeth. She can't call me that. I feel paint. That's all I feel right now. Not love, just paint. But paint comes in many colors. Maybe I should forgive her? No, I can't. _Yes you can. No I can't. Yes. No. Yes._ Let's at least get a solid answer.

"I remember the paint." I say and her face blanches.

"What paint?" She says nervously. I feel sick.

"Don't lie to me." I say quietly.

"San, you have to understand. I didn't mean—"

"Didn't mean to what Brittany. What? Humiliate me. Call me a dyke? Throw paint in my face? Push me so far. Fuck up all my feelings? What? Tell me the truth. What happened? Why did you hurt me? What the fuck were you thinking about when you killed my heart?"

"I wasn't thinking but San—"

"But nothing Brittany. Here you go." I shove the tickets to her. I was taking her to New Zealand. "Take Irish fucking Potato and go. I hope you're happy."

"San" I hear her say with tears in her eyes "Don't leave me."

"You made the choice."

"NO! LISTEN TO ME!" she shouts

I stop and turn around.

"You're right. I was awful to you. But there's a reason… I just can't tell you yet. You have to believe me. I'm not lying I love you. Come on; let's go on the trip. I'll tell you there." She reaches to grab my hand but I tug it away.

"Have fun on the trip Brittany." I say.

"Where are you going?" I hear her ask

"Home. Don't follow me. Go on the trip"

"I'm coming with you," She says immediately.

"I hate you! Don't you get it? Don't you get what you did to me? I'm done Britt."

"NO you're not done. You can do what you want, deny the truth, lie whatever. But I will never ever leave you again."

"But you already did once, how can I trust you with my heart again?" I ask quietly

"Sanny." She says and walks over to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you like never before."

"_Britt. Merry Christmas! We made it!" I see the look of happiness on her face. "Here I got you this" I pull out a box._

"_What is it? You know you didn't have to get me anything, babe. All I need after all the shit we have been through is you."_

_I lean down and kiss her. I love her. She opens the box. It's small, covered in felt and when it opens it reveals a beautiful necklace with pearls and diamonds on it. One the back I had S&B songbirds engraved. _

"_San why is there birds on the back?"_

"_Because of this" I get up and turn on one of my favorite songs. It's Songbird by Fleetwood Mac._

"

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before." _

_As I finish I see the tears in her eyes. _

"_Baby I love you. I will always love you" I say and I reach up to hug her, but she gets up, and leaves. _

"Where did you go San?" She asks

"No, Britt. I think the question is where did you go at Christmas. Where did you go after I sang songbird to you."

I hear her gulp "You remember?" she asks shakily

She then gets up and kisses me as hard as she can. "Before you say anything I just want to let you know how sorry—"

"No Britt. I'm done. You left me twice"

"I didn't leave you! I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you!" She screams as I start walking away

"And I will always love you too. But right now I can't deal." I start to exit like I did before, but this time she doesn't stop me with words, she physically gets up, hugs me, but won't let go.

"Let me go Brittany. I'm done. This is over"

"I will never let you leave again. I mean what I said. I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."

"But this time Brittany, I can't let my heart be broken again.

"I will never break your heart again. I literally told you this 5 minutes ago why don't you believe me?!"

I look at her with sad eyes. "Because this time, you didn't just hurt me." I say and I think of gabby. Brittany hurt her too. I know I didn't or don't love her but I still feel bad that left her like trash for Brittany. Brittany, the love of my life, my knight in shining armor. But armor isn't always shiny, love isn't always right. I will never stop loving her, but I need to get out of here. That is if she will let me go.

"Let me go britt. Let me go."

"Never. You're my lobster, my light, my songbird, my soulmate. I know I fucked up, but please, don't leave me."

I manage to wiggle out of her grasp.

"I won't leave you but I do need time. If you really love me you'll let me go."

"Fine." She says and she lets go. With a deep sigh I take my packed suitcase and leave the hotel. I book the first flight to Lima I can. I text heather that I remember, and the plans are off. I ignore 2 calls from naya, 3 calls from heather, 10 from Quinn, 13 from puck, and just 1 from Brittany. The only one I listen to is the one from Brittany.

"_San, it's me Brittany." _I can tell she's been crying _" I know you didn't want to hear from me. I'm supposed to give you space. But I love you so much. So I thought I would sing to you. You sang this to me. And I love you. SO much. Please just listen. And come back to me please. I love you." _I hear her sniffle and begin to sing.

"_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_Gonna make it now._

_I can see it,_

_I can see it now_

_Well there it is San. I love you so much. Please come back to me. You're mine. You're my everything. I love you. Please."_

I'm crying by the end of the message.

I know she's been left before. I feel the desperation in her voice. I take the flight home by myself. I don't see or hear anyone. I'm to deep in my thoughts. I don't care who's around me. It's not Brittany. _Stop thinking about her! She's bad for you._ But I love her_. Well she didn't love you_ but she does now _What about Gabby? Remember what you did to her? What about her? _ I don't even know myself anymore

**Subconscious POV**

"What do you mean that wasn't the worst part? What else did she do."

"She didn't just break your heart. She broke someone else's heart.

"Who? It doesn't matter. Look how sad Brittany is! I can't let myself ruin this. Sue I have to—

"No. You can't go back yet. You need to let this run it's course. You and Brittany are special. But you hurt someone else. Remember Gabby? She was in love with you. You hurt her by choosing Brittany. She was proposing to you that night. It was supposed to be a special surprise. But you found Brittany. You took her back like that and you didn't even care about the repercussions! It's sickening." I feel a pit in my stomach hearing what sue said to me. She's right. I was selfish. Why couldn't I get over her though? She's hurt me to many times—

"Don't get down on yourself Sweet cheeks." I didn't even realize that holly came up to me until she was right there.

"Why? I hurt everyone. I push people who love away. I bring people back who hurt me over and over again. I'm some kind of masochist or something—"

"No. Stop it. You're not. You're just confused. You didn't remember the rest. Let me show you."

Holy grabs my hand, I feel a rush of cold air and we appear in my old apartment.

I see myself crying. I look so sad. I hear the background music of songbird and I realize that I just walked in on her walking out. But I hear the doorknob twist and I see Brittany walking back in with a large present behind her back.

She places it gently on the floor and runs to the past me. "Why are you crying san?

"Brittany?" I hear myself croak in disbelief. "I thought you left me. I thought you didn't love me."

"That's because I don't" I see myself fall and my heart breaks "Love doesn't describe the way I feel about you Santana. And I didn't run out. I went to get you this. I got it for you. Merry Christmas Santana."

She hands me the box and I open it. I see my questioning look and am about to ask holly but she shushes me and tells me to watch.

"Britt? Is this really what you got me?" I ask

"Yes. Don't you love it."

"Well it definentely is unique." I manage to stutter out

What did she get me in the past? A ring, lingerie, jewelry, anal beads? What the fuck isit? What did she get me?

I see myself pull out the gift from its packaging.

"A slanket britt? You got me a slanket?"

"Yes, to keep you warm and cuddly on the couch. You always look so cold. I thought a slanket would help."

"Why not a snuggie?" I hear myself ask

"Slankets need love too. It's not all about the name. Plus I saw it in the sky mall catalogue. It looked lonely. I thought you would want one. Do you not like it?" I hear her say and she gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"No!" I say quickly "I love it. It's… Interesting."

"Well if you don't like it, I can just give you this" she says, pulling out a small red box.

I see myself gasp as she pops it open. It's a necklace. "S and B forever is engraved on the back." It matches the one I gave her. Except mine has songbirds on it Hers is a dainty silver chain with a heart and sapphires and onyx. It's beautiful

"I love it britt." I hear myself say. "Now we match" My heart is breaking. I love her, but I hate myself for what she's done to me. And also to Gabby. She must have been a great girl… but Brittany and I are meant to be together.

"Yes you are. You guys are meant to be together."

"But what about the me now? Why aren't we telling her that?"

"Because they need to get through this. Well you do. They need to get how special they are."

"But what if they don't?"

"They will. You guys are Brittany and Santana. Brittana. You guys are endgame. NO matter what happens."

"I trust you."

"Good, because it's almost time. But we need to be patient."

**Brittany POV**

I know she told me not to follow her. But I couldn't not follow her. I love her so much. I can't let her leave. I take the same flight as her. I'm watching her from the back. I see multiple guys try to hit on her and my blood boils. She doesn't realize it. But I do. I see everything. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm people smart. And I can see how she's feeling. And it's all my fault. I hate this so much. I see her grab her bags when we land. I then lose her in the crowd but I find her at baggage claim. I watch her the whole entire time. I know it may seem creepy but she's my soulmate. I can't let her go. I didn't mean to break her heart. But she didn't let me finish! I didn't leave her again! She doesn't remember. _You hate her for that don't, you? _No. I don't_ Yes _No_ Yes _No. But I feel bad about how bad she's feeling about Gabby. As if I didn't hate that bitch already for dating Santana.

I can't blame her. Santana and her happiness is always my number 1 priority. Even though it may be skewed. I love her and she loves me. I can't believe at one point I even left her for Rory. He was, well is, a twat. A fucking Irish twat. But I see her grab the bags. I follow her home, I see her go inside, the lights aren't even on. I walk in a couple minutes after. She's already passed out on the bed. I stroke her hair while she's asleep.

I hope she remembers. I miss her so much. "I love you babe," I say to her sleeping form. I walk out of the room and make my way to the couch and whip out my phone.

I have the best plan to make Santana fall back in love with me again. It will make my last one look like mincemeat. I love her. And I'll prove it to the whole entire world to show it.

**A/N** Well this is what happened. Don't worry your heads I got this all worked out. Well not really. Actually this story has morphed into imaginationland. I had something and I was going to post a lot faster and then the break up happened. I didn't even watch the episode. Only the brittana parts. And cried. Like a fucking baby. Brittana is love. And endgame. The songs I used were songbird by Fleetwood mac and mine by taylor swift. But I did use some creative liberty having britt sing it instead of Santana. I thought heather singing it on Glee would of made it more appropriate with the lyrics but hey Naya killed that and my heart :(. And I'm part irish too, so I can blast my own culture. But I'm American too so fuck yeah! (not really though :( ) I also think Heather should break up with Taylor too and then HeYa will be on and that would make my life, but hey what do I know right? Anyways drop a review off and I'll try to update soon. Reviews make my day, seriously no matter how desperate it sounds its true. Thanks for reading. I don't own glee. If I did then why the fuck would Brittana have broken up? I don't own the characters, if so they would have made sweet lady babies until the world ended. Anyways I rambled again. Review please. Have a great day. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
